Cada minuto
by StormDark123
Summary: Cuatro chicos unidos por un mismo deporte, el voleibol, pero a la vez unidos de una forma en particular, por una enfermedad, aquí mi historia: Cada minuto; trastornos alimenticios. ACTUALIZADO CAP. 13! SUGAWARA VE A SU PASRE! ULTIMA ACTUALIZACION 10/08/2017
1. Promesa de iguales

Summary: Cuatro chicos unidos por el voleibol, pero a la vez unidos de una forma única y especial, trastornos alimenticios.

 **Hola a todos, se y estoy mas que cociente que tengo historias inconclusas, pero aun así me atreví a escribir esta historia y mas aun si yo pase y paso por esto, mas que una ayuda es la reflexión y la conciencia de esta enfermedad que quizás atacó o ataca a algún pariente, amigo o quizás a ti mism , espero que les guste que lo vean con madurez y realidad porque esto pasa y mucho. En esta historia habrá de todo un poco, pero el tema principal como anuncie es el trastorno alimenticio. Cualquier critica, consejo u observación serán bienvenidas.**

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Promesa de iguales.**

En la prefectura de Miyagi existía una preparatoria llamada Karasuno, donde el club más destacado de esta era el de voleibol. En ella participaban jóvenes apasionados y dedicados a este deporte, cada uno tenía motivos diferentes para asistir y también para esforzarse a tal grado de quedar totalmente cansados, sus personalidades variaban, algunos se llevaban muy bien, otros relativamente bien y por ultimo algunos se odiaban pero se toleraban lo suficiente para convivir juntos al igual que sus gustos, pero habían cuatro chicos que los unía de forma única con respecto a los demás, algunos pasaban desapercibidos y otros no tanto.

Hinata Shoyo, era un chico alegre, extrovertido y entusiasta, le encantaba el voleibol desde el momento en que vio al pequeño gigante jugar hace algunos años atrás, su desempeño académico no era ni tan bueno ni tan malo a excepción de algunas asignaturas, como inglés, su familia constaba de su hermana pequeña su madre y su padre, que prácticamente este último pasaba de viaje. Hinata cursaba primer año de secundaria en la clase 3-C.

Sugawara Koshi, mas apodado como la madre de Karasuno, un chico encantador para cualquiera que lo conociera, pero a la vez un chico de temer cuando se enojaba, su familia constaba de su madre y de su padrastro, al igual que Shoyo amaba el voleibol que a la vez se le hacía más grato jugar por el equipo que se estaba formando, su desempeño académico era bueno al menos lo suficiente para lo que él quería, cursaba tercer año de secundaria en la clase 2-A.

Nishinoya Yuu, uno de los jugadores más destacados del equipo y uno de los mejores líberos del país, su personalidad era abrumadora, se le podría similar a un huracán, pero su forma de jugar era la más silenciosa, totalmente opuesto a su personalidad, su familia constaba de su madre, padre y de su hermana mayor que iba a la universidad en Tokio, su desempeño académico era pésima y no era porque no estudiaba, era porque respondía según sus ideales sobre todo en literatura e historia, cursaba segundo año de secundaria en la clase 4-D.

Por ultimo Tsukishima Kei, un chico introvertido y con un genio insoportable para la mayoría, su mejor amigo era Yamaguchi Tadashi, quien lo conoció desde la primaria y solo por ser su mejor amigo le enseño un poco de voleibol en el cual quedo totalmente enganchado, antes de entrar a secundaria le encantaba el deporte, pero al descubrir la mentira de su hermano mayor le dejo de apasionar, simplemente jugaba porque su altura se lo permitía. Su familia constaba de su madre, padre y su hermano mayor. En los estudios se le daba extraordinariamente, inclusive antes de entrar a la secundaria dio un examen universitario en el que le fue demasiado bien para su corta edad, cursaba primer año de secundaria en la clase 1-A.

Eran jóvenes con vidas aparentemente normales, que a estos cuatro unía el voleibol, pero a la vez una enfermedad que los deterioraba y los mataba mientras pasaba el tiempo y dependía netamente de uno si quería seguir viviendo o no. El menos afectado por esta enfermedad era Hinata Shoyo, de echo él llevaba solo un par de semanas, casi el mes, después seguía Tsukishima Kei con dos años conviviendo con la enfermedad, después le seguía Sugawara Koshi con dos años y medio y por ultimo Nishinoya Yuu con cuatro años con esta horrible enfermedad.

Se estarán preguntando de que padecían estos cuatro jóvenes, pues bueno, les relato un poco. Esta enfermedad se puede adquirir más o menos a los ocho años de edad y dependiendo de cada caso se prolonga por un corto o largo plazo y además por lo voluntad de cada uno. Esta enfermedad puede aparecer sin darse cuenta o dejarla entrar de forma voluntaria. Sea cual sea la razón si uno no encuentra ayuda pronto, esta enfermedad te atacara con todo lo que tiene cada minuto de tu vida hasta que te la arrebata sin darse cuenta. Esta enfermedad se podía dividir en dos, ya sea cual sea la que padezcan el fin era el mismo, la muerte.

Esta enfermedad está siempre presente, te asecha de tal manera que no te das cuenta cuando ya la tienes, esta enfermedad te ilusiona, te emociona, te hace sentir poderoso y confiado por tener control, pero a la vez te hace infeliz a cada paso que das con él, comiéndote física y mentalmente. ¿Aún no pillan de que enfermedad hablo? Pues bien, esta enfermedad se llama _"trastornos alimenticios"_ , en la cual se divide en dos tipos, una es el dejar de comer, la _"anorexia"_ , la otra es la expulsión de lo que comes, la _"bulimia"_.

Estos cuatro jóvenes la padecían, pero una predominaba a la otra, para Sugawara predominaba la bulimia, para Tsukishima la anorexia, para Nishinoya eran ambas y para Shoyo ninguna por el momento.

Hasta el momento nadie, pero absolutamente nadie se había dado cuenta que estos cuatro chicos padecían esta enfermedad, en cambio entre ellos si se podían identificar, el primero en ser descubierto fue Suga, fue un día después del almuerzo, Nishinoya ya lo había notado un poco extraño hace ya un buen tiempo, cuando habían terminado de almorzar Suga se fue a lavar los dientes cosa que estaba bien, pero Yuu lo siguió y cuando estuvo en el baño que precisamente era el más alejado de todos lo escucho, como este se provocaba las arcadas, Noya prefirió esperar afuera mientras que el chico de cabellos plateados terminaba su cometido, cuando este apareció no pudo decir palabra alguna, simplemente se quedó callado, fue entonces cuando el pequeño libero habló por él, para empezar le prometió que no le iba a contar a nadie y que además el también padecía los trastornos, los motivos por el cual lo hacía no se las pidió, que con el tiempo el mismo Suga se le acercaría y le contaría que fue lo que le paso para estar igual que él, después fue Tsukishima, cuando este entró al club de voleibol no le costó mucho el identificar al libero y al chico del lunar; un día después de las prácticas en el momento en que cada uno tomaba el respectivo camino para irse a casa, el chico Megane los alcanzó y les pregunto si podían hablar un momento con él, se fueron a un parque cerca de allí y entonces Kei con las palabras más concretas que pudo decir en ese instante dijo que con el podían confiar y que además no era necesario ocultarse al menos con él, también les dijo que él estaba igual que ellos y que estaba asustado, los dos mayores se quedaron sorprendidos, pensaron que se estaban ocultando lo suficientemente bien como para que se llegase a notar así como así, Tsukki solo llevaba semanas en el club y ya se había dado cuenta, ese mismo día los tres hicieron una promesa, que se cuidarían y protegerían entre ellos y lo más importante, que no se delatarían por nada en el mundo.

Hasta el momento todo iba bien, nadie se había dado cuenta y tampoco levantaban sospechas, hasta que ocurrió un percance, Nishinoya fue el primero en caer. Estaban en el último día de clases de la semana, ese día Yuu se veía más pálido de lo normal, aunque su entusiasmo y energía seguían igual, cuando llegó la hora de ir al segundo gimnasio para entrenar, tanto Asahi como Koshi se dieron cuenta no sólo de su palidez sino que también de unos hematomas que se colaban perfectamente por su piel en el área de las piernas, intentando sonar despreocupado Sugawara se le acerco y comenzó a hacer estiramientos con él.

-Nee Nishinoya, tus piernas… tienen… m-moretones – Estaba algo nervioso, más que nada por la cantidad de personas que estaban llegando al gimnasio y las notorias marcas en su piel.

\- L-Lo sé, las vi esta mañana, estaba… decidido a no venir hoy por lo mismo, pero… Si lo hacía me iban a interrogar así que… tuve que escoger que era mejor, además si el entrenador llegara a preguntar sólo diré que fueron por los _"entrenamientos"_ extras que estoy haciendo - relataba y justificaba astutamente el más pequeño, tenía que salirse con la suya, aunque no le gustara mentir.

\- Y-Ya veo… pero… ¿Estarás bien con eso?, digo, hasta ahora no me han salido y no se… como lidiar con eso…- A Suga no se le había presentado tal anomalía en su cuerpo, si otras un poco más discretas según él.

\- Yo creo que si… ya me habían salido antes pero nunca pasaba a más, además es lo que menos me preocupa ahora – Y era cierto, no pensaba tomarle importancia a un par de manchas insignificantes.

La tarde transcurría como siempre, la mayoría ya se había dado cuenta que su piel presentaba una extraña apariencia, pero eso no detuvo al pequeño libero, siguió como si nada.

-¡Hey Noya-San! ¿Y esas marcas en tus piernas? – lo bueno es que no era el entrenador Ukai el que preguntaba, pero si fue una mala suerte porque su amigo de su misma clase lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos.

-Ryu… bueno… fue un descuido mío, me pase de la cuenta entrenando, por eso las tengo… hahaha… - Daba la explicación el cuestionado con una risa algo falsa, el chico peli gris y el Megane lo miraban expectante para ver si tenían que entrar en acción o no, cosa que no fue necesaria porque al dar la explicación Tanaka simplemente dijo un extravagante _"wow que genial eres"_ y siguió en su práctica individual.

Estaban por finalizar las practicas individuales cuando Kageyama hacia su saque mortal en la que el líbero tenía que recibir, este último estaba tan concentrado en recibirlo que no se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no lo estaba acompañando, en el acto la pelota iba a más de dos metros de donde estaba el, cuando se dispuso a perseguirlo para detenerlo este cayo bruscamente al suelo, todos lo quedaron mirando, Yuu se dio cuenta que había llegado a su límite, le temblaba el cuerpo y poco a poco su vista se le comenzaba a nublar, se iba a desmayar, si descubrían lo que tenia se iba a armar un gran caos, tanto para su familia como para el club y su reputación, no podía mover ni un musculo se estaba comenzando a asustar, poco a poco los demás se le empezaron a acercar pero afortunadamente el primero en acercarse fue Kei.

-Vaya vaya, al parecer alguien no aguanto practicar conmigo ayer – Decía el más alto de todos mientras lo levantaba lentamente y le daba miradas para que le siguiera la corriente.

-Eres un monstruo ¿Lo sabias? No pienso practicar nunca más contigo – Le contestaba como podía y con un puchero para que todos creyeran que lo que decían era cierto.

-Ehhhh… pero si el que me pidió que le ayudara a practicar fuiste tú mismo Nishinoya-San – Haciéndose el desentendido se dirigía a la salida de gimnasio sin antes de ser detenido por la mano del capitán dirigida a su hombro derecho, este lentamente gira su cabeza y lo ve de forma seria, intentado conservar la calma le sonríe – Tranquilo capital el estará bien, lo llevare a que tome un poco de aire, de verdad fui un bruto con el – Como no recibió respuesta alguna este se fue con el chico afectado, antes de alejarse lo que más podían lo deposito en las escaleras donde se encontraba el aula del club, subió rápidamente y escogió algunas cosas que le servirían para que se recuperara un poco, cuando las tuvo en las manos, bajo y tomo a Yuu y se lo llevo a la parte trasera cerca de un almacén, lo deposito en el suelo lentamente y poco a poco le empezó a alimentar.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo y que cosa? – Pregunto sin rodeos mientras seguía en su cometido, como aun no sabía nada del libero y del chico peli gris por lo menos tenía que saber el límite de cuanto podía soportar para poder ayudarse mejor en este tipo de situaciones.

-D-Dos… semanas y un… día sin… comer – Respondía con dificultad, estaba alterado no se podía tranquilizar aun del todo, hizo el ejercicio de respirar hondo para tranquilizarse hasta que lo logro y poco a poco lo que el chico de primer año le daba le hacía efecto, cada vez se sentía mejor, estuvieron así por lo menos media hora, hasta que decidieron volver al gimnasio para terminar la práctica, pero viendo la hora seguramente ya estaban guardando las cosas donde correspondían.

Mientras tanto Koshi intentaba hacer lo posible para convencer a Daichi para que le dejara el cierre del gimnasio y la limpieza a los otros dos, cosa que no fue fácil conseguir, cuando iban a la mitad del trabajo llamo a todos y le dijo el cambio de planes, agradecía a todos los santos por lograr hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero no lo consiguió del todo, dejo a Asahi para ayudarlos, más que nada porque este último se ofreció. Pasaban los minutos y el ultimo en despedirse fue Hinata, Suga y Azumane se miraban intensamente, estaba más que seguro que el As sabía algo o lo sospechaba, la tensión del ambiente que se había formado se rompió cuando los dos chicos entraban como si nada.

Nadie dijo nada, el chico del lunar simplemente les dijo lo que tenían que hacer para luego irse a casa, cuando todo estaba terminado y listo se dirigieron a la salida del instituto, Asahi no dijo nada hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse.

-Nishinoya… que tengas un buen fin de semana, te estaré llamando- Sin más se despidió sin antes de darle una mirada más a Sugawara.

-El… sabe algo… estoy seguro- Decía mientras miraba como el chico con barba se alejaba rápidamente, no tenía un mal presentimiento, pero si una preocupación algo incomoda.

-Si lo llega a saber habrá que hablar con él, por lo que veo tendrás que ser tu Nishinoya-San- Los otros dos sabían a que se refería, en especial el más pequeño, se notaba que el chico de tercero tenía un interés especial por él, aunque Yuu solo lo consideraba como su amigo.

Cada uno se despidió y se fueron a casa. Cuando Koshi llego a casa vio que esta estaba vacía, otra vez, sus padres no estaban, quizás se fueron de viaje o algo, siempre era lo mismo, tenía hambre, solo había almorzado, no quería comer, se negaba a comer, pero si no lo hacia estaría igual que el líbero, él también estaba llegando a su límite, decidido busco en la nevera lo menos calórico que había para poder comerlo, cosa que encontró, se lo preparo y se fue a su habitación, mientras tanto Nishinoya llego a casa y arraso con todo lo que había a su paso, su madre lo ignoro por completo, solo le dijo que dejara ordenado que se duchara y se fuera a dormir, por ultimo Kei, quien al entrar a su casa solo estaban las luces prendidas, en su mayoría, lentamente y con delicadeza subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación pero algo llamo su atención, un ruido provenía del baño, se acercó con discreción y lo escucho, era Akiteru llorando desconsoladamente, con rabia apretó su mandíbula y se dirigió a su habitación que a la vez la cerro con un fuerte portazo, estaba molesto, demasiado molesto, gracias a él su hermano mayor estaba así, sufriendo al igual que el con esta enfermedad.

* * *

Aquí el primer capitulo, nos veremos pronto, saludos! si quieren compartir un trozo de algo parecido vivido lo pueden hacer que sera de forma anónima.


	2. Decisión de un cambio y verdad

**Hola a todos, se y estoy más que cociente que tengo historias inconclusas, pero aun así me atreví a escribir esta historia y más aún si yo pase y paso por esto, más que una ayuda es la reflexión y la conciencia de esta enfermedad que quizás atacó o ataca a algún pariente, amigo o quizás a ti mismo. Cualquier crítica, consejo u observación serán bienvenidas.**

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Decisión de un cambio y verdad.**

Sugawara despertaba gracias a los rayos del sol, ya era sábado, poco a poco comenzó a sentarse en la cama, estaba cansado y se sentía un poco desorientado, ya un poco más despierto recorrió por toda la casa en busca de sus progenitores, pues fue en vano, tomó el teléfono y marco a sus números respectivos de cada uno, solo se escuchaba el tono sin rastro de contestación alguna, siguió intentando hasta que el tono dio paso a una voz.

-¡Koshi! ¡Hijo! Perdoooooooooon, salimos muy apurados ayer, no alcance a dejarte una nota o algo, ¡No creerás lo que paso!, a tu padre le ascendieron el puesto, ¡Ahora es vicepresidente de la compañía de aviación en Tokio!, en este mismo instante nos encontramos en Hawái celebrando, de verdad hijo lo siento te íbamos a traer pero salías tarde y no podíamos hacer tardar el vuelo, amor te lo juro estar en un hotel cinco estrellas es lo mejor de lo mejor, además gracias al ascenso conocimos a muchos famosos que están de vacaciones – Ya no quería escucharla siempre era lo mismo, desde que ese hombre apareció en su vida las cosas giraron drásticamente.

\- ¿Cuándo volverás? -No quería sonar pesado, pero con cada relato que hacía mas intolerable se le presentaba la conversación.

-¡Koshi! Te estoy contando algo importante y tu me ignoras- con esto último Suga simplemente corto.

Desde que Mikato apareció en la vida de su madre y la de el todo, pero absolutamente todo se volvió desagradable, con el paso del tiempo vio la transformación de su madre en otra persona que ya no conocía, extrañaba sus abrazos, sus palabras de aliento, extrañaba con todo a la mujer que le dio la vida, extrañaba a su madre. Aún sintiendo el cuerpo cansado se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó un desayuno contundente, si iba a hacer "eso" tenía que comer para amortiguar lo que se venía después.

* * *

Tsukishima descansaba en su cama con la espalda en la pared y con los audífonos y reproductor de música a mano, no había dormido, se había pasado toda la noche llorando por todo lo que su hermano Akiteru estaba sufriendo, si tan sólo hubiera sido más sincero en ese entonces nada de esto estaría pasando, todo es su culpa. Pasaban los minutos y la música pasaba por sus oídos sin control alguno, Kei era de los que amaba la música, era tanto que tenía memorias externas llenas de música, si fuera por el viviría sólo de ella. Estaba tan concentrado escuchando la música que no sintió que alguien llamaba a su puerta, el intruso lentamente abrió la puerta y se asomó y lentamente se quitó los audífonos.

-Kei… te traje el desayuno- Akiteru a pesar de no recibir contestación alguna entro calmado a la habitación, depósito la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama, Tsukki sólo observaba, en la bandeja había suficiente comida para seis personas, no tenía apetito, pero por el simple hecho de que su hermano era el que le había traído todo eso iba a hacer el intento de comer un poco – Perdón si es muy temprano pero quería compartir y estar contigo todo el día, hace mucho que… no lo hacíamos- El Megane escuchaba con atención, era cierto, desde que Aki entro a la Universidad su relación con el había empeorado tanto que no hablaban por semanas al igual que su trastorno- Mmm… traje… mucha fruta y mm…. Panecillos desde Tokio… son bastante buenos ¡Se que te gustarán! – Tsukki sólo guardaba silencio, Aki cada vez se sentía más impaciente porque su hermano menor no hacía ni decía nada hasta que paso, Kei simplemente se inclinó hacia Akiteru y lo abrazó, no sabía hace cuanto que ellos no se abrazaban, quizás… desde aquella vez que lo encontró en el baño intentando consolarlo cuando era pequeño.

-Yo… yo te he extrañado mucho…Aniki- El mayor se sorprendió por el gesto y las palabras de su hermano que simplemente correspondió y lo abrazó con delicadeza, si, definitivamente había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo abrazo.

* * *

Hoy quería permanecer todo el día en la cama, quería descansar y controlarse un poco, necesitaba alimentarse, ya estaba más que claro que no podía extender más sus días con ese régimen que se había propuesto, pero ayer por la noche se había comido todo lo que había y además se fue a dormir sin bajar lo ingerido, se sentía fatal, su madre no estaba y su padre tampoco, tenía la casa solo para el, pero a la vez sentía un terrible miedo, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo por segunda vez, así que lentamente se levantó y recorrió la casa verificando que todo estuviera bien cerrado, cuando terminó se dirigió al baño para asearse pero el sonido del timbre lo paró, el dueño de casa miró un momento la puerta, estaba indeciso si atender a la puerta o no, tuvo que pensar rápido ya que otra vez el timbre sonaba, decidido se dirigió hacia la puerta y lentamente la abrió hasta que vio una silueta conocida parado frente de él.

-A…Asahi…-

* * *

En el suelo descansaban sin vergüenza alguna dos botellas de whisky, un pack de cerveza y en la mesa una botella y media de vino, era lo habitual, prácticamente el beber después de llegar a su límite era un ritual y mucho más cuando sus padres no estaban, se ahogaba en alcohol y aún se preguntaba cómo es que no se intoxicaba, ya era más del medio día, aún tenía un poco de lucidez por lo que con un gran esfuerzo se levantó y se dirigió al baño a expulsar todo lo que había tragado, no iba a doler tanto, eran líquidos así que iba a ser fácil y rápido, después de su cometido se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó una sopa con un té, tenía frio y mucha hambre, a pesar de hacer bastante calor, sentía frio, ya habían pasado dos años y medio, dos años y medio de tortura donde todo el sacrificio que había hecho no hacia efecto, esa persona… esa persona aún no se fijaba en él, estaba lo suficientemente delgado que hasta podría afirmar que con un par de pechos se parecía mucho a esa chica que hace un buen tiempo atrás Sawamura le había dicho que ella era la mujer perfecta para él, Yui Michimiya. Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aún no se fijaba en el?, estaba harto de todo, de sentirse siempre solo, de tener siempre esperanzas de que algún día su madre y el amor de su vida estarían con él, pero no era así, la realidad era esa, su madre ya no es su madre y Daichi… era su capitán, quizás ya era tiempo de decir adiós a este mundo.

* * *

Abrazados en la cama descansaban un par de hermanos, después del desayuno que prácticamente fue dejado a la mitad se dispusieron a dormir, más que nada por Kei, se notaba que estaba cansado, se estaba quedando dormido mientras desayunaban, por esa razón se detuvieron y Aki prefiero que descansara, pero Tsukki no lo dejo irse, quería estar cerca de él, quería sentirlo cerca, después de meses sin tenerlo en casa, no quería dejarlo ir tan rápido, así que Tsukki mayor se acostó con él y lo abrazo, no tenía la intenciones de dormir, pero no pudo evitarlo. Los ojos del Tsukki menor se habrían pesadamente, al intentar moverse sintió que Aki aún seguía con él, de echo aun dormía, se sentía feliz, aunque no lo demostraba se sentía feliz, se sentía protegido, estar sin su hermano mayor había sido difícil para él, pero ahora lo tenía consigo, se dice que cuando nacen mellizos o gemelos, el alma se reparte en esos dos cuerpos y así sintiéndose almas gemelas, pero a pesar de que ellos no lo eran Tsukki lo sentía así, como su otra mitad, no estaba enamorado de Aki, claro que no, pero sentía algo muy especial por él, desde pequeño el mayor siempre lo cuidaba, le ayudaba a estudiar, todo ese tipo de cosas, le ayudaba a crecer como persona, pero algo había pasado por alto para el mayor, donde en esa época él no podía entrar y las situaciones pasaban sin que él pudiera hacer algo, la primaria, todo había empezado en la primaria.

Pasaban los minutos y ambos ya despiertos decidieron hacer un panorama para pasarla juntos, no eran más de las dos de la tarde, así que tenían bastante tiempo antes de que oscureciera, pero primero, tenían que almorzar, fue agradable para ambos compartir en la misma mesa, conversar de cómo le estaba yendo a cada uno tanto en los estudios como en el voleibol, después de ese acto salieron de casa, primero iban a ir a patinar al parque del sector, después a ver una película de terror, genero favorito para ellos, luego a los juegos electrónicos y por ultimo ver el atardecer, cosas como esas no las podía hacer con Yamaguchi, quizás salir pero compartir de ese modo no tanto, quizás ya era tiempo de dejar el remordimiento y dejar que las cicatrices se sanaran completamente, ambos estaban creciendo, ya no era la misma época de entonces, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan incapaz de intentarlo? ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo?, si tan solo fuera capaz de responder esas preguntas quizás ya no estaría así, si tan solo… no estuviera cegado por el pasado, sería otra persona.

* * *

Cada uno se encontraba en cada extremo del sillón viendo una película del cable, Nishinoya se había molestado con la visita inesperada del As, tenía planes, aunque fuera solo dormir toda la tarde, las tenía, pero llega él y le dice que viene a hacerle compañía por si es que le pasaba algo o necesitaba algo, claro que necesitaba algo y ese algo era estar solo y en silencio. Pero que le podía hacer, tampoco es que fuera descortés o mal educado, pero había situaciones en las que no podía lidiar de buena manera. Asahi había aparecido en la casa del libero porque ya sabía que algo no andaba bien con él y con lo ocurrido en el día anterior confirmaban sus sospechas, no sabía exactamente que le ocurría, pero si había un patrón en su conducta y era el ejercicio excesivo y la comida, sea lo que le estaba ocurriendo quería ayudarlo y más aún si sentía cosas por él. No se acordaba con exactitud el día pero si el mes, cuando el líbero gentilmente le acaricio la mejilla diciéndole que como le gustaría que alguien con manos de un ángel le acariciara el alma y lo abrazase con aquellas blancas alas de pureza, aun se acordaba, fue en el festival de otoño donde se hacia la costumbre de hacer una fiesta en la noche con mucho alcohol, ambos estaban ebrios, pero Ahasi estaba aun consiente de su alrededor, Nishinoya no, desde que le dijo esas palabras se había interesado por él y poco a poco sentimientos lo comenzaron a invadir, se había enamorado del pequeño Yuu, con el tiempo se hicieron muy buenos amigos, la mayor parte del tiempo estaban juntos, hasta que un día el más alto lo encontró llorando con mucha rabia en el aula del club, cuando se acercó y le intento abrazar este le pego fuertemente en la mejilla dejándole marcada las uñas, asustado le grita que nunca más le hablase y sale corriendo, con el paso del tiempo se volvieron a hablar pero ya no era lo mismo, Nishinoya cada vez estaba más distante no solo con él, también con el resto, las risas cada vez se hacían más vacías, la sensación era como si lentamente Nishinoya se estuvieran desvaneciendo. Pero bueno él estaba ahí y quería ayudarle, aunque no fuera correspondido, quería hacerlo porque le nacía, así de simple.

-Nishinoya… ¿Aun te sigue gustando el helado de vainilla? -Su primer objetivo era sacarlo de casa, aunque fueran solo unos minutos.

-Sí ¿Por qué preguntas? - El helado era su consuelo después de los vómitos, lo refrescaba, pero con o sin ese motivo el helado era su golosina favorita.

-Hay una oferta de helados cerca de aquí ¿Quieres ir?, yo invito- obtuvo su atención, eso era bueno.

-Está bien, solo porque tu invitas- Respondía mientras subía a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, su pijama no era una prenda muy a la moda para salir a la calle.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, Yuu se fijó que no solo había ofertas de helado, era prácticamente toda la comida de ese lugar, comida… a bajo precio… la ansiedad lentamente lo comenzó a invadir y sin darse cuenta en un canasto tenía muchas de ellas, mas solidos que líquidos, Azumane solo lo observaba, ese era su segundo propósito, quería saber cómo se iba a comportar al saber de las ofertas, cosa que dio resultado, pagaron las cosas y se fueron a casa. No había duda alguna, Yuu tenía problemas para comer, a momentos comía vorazmente y otras la miraba como su peor enemigo. Su plan iba a la perfección, ya marcando más de las cuatro de la tarde le propuso jugar un poco de voleibol, por lo que Yuu lo acepto sin dudar, no solo le gustaba el deporte porque era bueno, sino que también porque era un escape tanto en lo personal. Iban caminando lentamente, pero Nishinoya ya se estaba impacientando quería hacer ejercicio, asique corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a las canchas de cemento, no le dio ni tiempo a Asahi para recuperar el aliento y este pesadamente le pedía que le mandara el balón, pasaron toda tarde jugando, para el As el ejercicio intensivo era muy pesado, se estaba cansando, no podía resistir más, estaba por parar voluntariamente el juego hasta que nuevamente ocurrió, Nishinoya se había desmayado, su tercer propósito cumplido, agotarlo lo que más podía, se le acerco y marco un numero conocido para él, a la hora se encontraba en la casa de Yuu con un señor bastante adulto que lo examinaba rápidamente en la cama del afectado, cuando todo estuvo listo se dirigieron a la primera planta y el medico presente le dio el ultimátum, Nishinoya presentaba una desnutrición grave, en que si no se trataba luego iba a morir. Cuarto propósito finalizado, conocer lo que tenía Nishinoya.

* * *

Shoyo corría desesperadamente por la montaña en donde vivía, quería escapar, quería escapar de todo eso, rezaba que todo fuera una gran mentira, una gran y vil mentira, que no era cierto lo que su madre le había dicho, que nada de eso fuera cierto, que el… que el… que él no era su hijo.

* * *

Acá el segundo capitulo, bey bey!


	3. Alteración de una tormenta

**Pues bien, acá otro capítulo más, como dije y lo sigo diciendo esta historia está enfocada en los trastornos alimenticios que a pesar de pasarlo por alto a cualquiera le puede pasar incluyéndome, por ultimo tengo pensado que las actualizaciones pueden ser entre los días miércoles y sábados, ayer iba a subir el fanfic pero mi cuerpo me lo impidió, así que esta será la excepción.**

 **Observación: En la parte final recomiendo poner "a way of life – The last Samurai", solo para ambientar la escena, pondré dos asteriscos (**).**

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Alteración de una tormenta.**

El cielo anunciaba el comienzo de un día melancólico. Ya era lunes y el ciclo de clases comenzaba otra vez.

-Hi… Hina … ¡Hinata Shoyo! – Se escucho un fuerte grito proveniente de la maestra de la asignatura de matemáticas, el nombrado miró asustado – Te pido por favor que salgas del aula, ve a dar una vuelta, te quiero despejado para el siguiente blocke - Hinata obedeció saliendo al patio trasero del edificio, las palabras de su madre seguían en su cabeza, clavadas con tal cuidado para que no salieran, así como así. Había sido una tortura estar en casa el fin de semana, a pesar de haber salido corriendo después de tal declaración volvió para encerrarse en su habitación, sus supuestos padres le llamaban a la puerta cada diez minuto, querían conversar con el, no querían dejar las cosas así, como no recibieron respuesta alguna cuando terminaron el relato, sobre todo por parte de la madre, Shoyo no dijo nada, sólo se les quedo mirando como si fueran unos desconocidos para el, asustado de la situación salió corriendo, no estaba consciente a donde se dirigía sólo corría sin rumbo alguno hasta que su cuerpo pidió a gritos un descanso pero al no ser escuchado hizo que Hinata cayera pesadamente al suelo, este miró a su alrededor y al ver que estaba rodeado de árboles y que la noche estaba cayendo sobre sus hombros se dio el permiso de mostrar sus sentimientos, ya más calmado saco su celular y marco un número en especial, pero al no recibir tono miro la pantalla del objeto, no tenía cobertura, observo otra vez y gracias a la oscuridad que se presentaba, se fijó que en el lado sur había luz, se acercó y vio como una anciana sacaba frutas de un árbol pequeño, tímidamente se le acerco y le preguntó si podía utilizar el teléfono ya que la señal no le llegaba al móvil, la anciana acepto gustosa, lo hizo pasar a su casa y le indicó donde estaba el aparato, marco el número nuevamente y espero.

\- ¿Diga? - Recibir una llamada de un número desconocido no le traía confianza por ende no las contestaba, pero algo le dijo que lo hiciera, sólo por esta vez.

-Ka-Kageyama… Soy Hinata… - El pequeño al escuchar la voz de la otra persona se alegro lo suficiente para sentirse un poco más aliviado de su pobre situación.

\- ¿Hinata? ¿Sucede algo? – Era muy extraño recibir una llamada del pequeño con un número desconocido, por lo general llamaba desde el móvil de cualquiera de su familia y por esa razón tenía el número de todos o si no de su propio móvil.

-Bueno… yo… ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Por favor- No quería estar en casa, necesitaba pensar un poco las cosas, aunque no se llevaba del todo bien con el setter al menos se entendían fuera y dentro de la cancha.

-Claro que puedes, ya te lo he dicho, eres bienvenido en ella, pero… esta vez no podrá ser así… estoy en Osaka y llegaría mañana a más tardar en la noche- Sus padres le obligaron a ir prácticamente, aunque no se podía quejar, el viaje era un regalo de su cumpleaños de hace más de tres meses atrás.

Hinata no respondió, pasaron unos incómodos diez segundos de lo último dicho por el setter, iba a hablar otra vez, pero su aliento murió apenas escucho los sollozos del número diez, Kageyama se estaba asustando, le gritaba a cada momento por el teléfono que le pasaba y en donde estaba, pero no recibía contestación alguna hasta que el aparato dio como finalizada la llamada. Shoyo como podía ahogaba sus sollozos para no preocupar a la anciana, un poco más calmado se despide de ella y tomo rumbo a casa, cuando llegó sus padres no estaban, sólo su supuesta hermana, ella se le intentó acercar para poder hablar cosa que Hinata evitó diciéndole que lo dejara tranquilo, subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave, no quería tener contacto con nadie, así que apagó su celular y se dispuso a dormir o eso intentaba hacer. Al día siguiente despertó gracias a los llamados provenientes de su puerta, Shoyo los ignoró quería estar sólo por ahora, al prender su aparato de inmediato llegaron las notificaciones, recibió múltiples mensajes y llamadas de Tobio, pero aun así este no las contestó, Hinata inconscientemente se estaba negando a todos.

* * *

Koshi miraba por la ventana de su aula, su fin de semana fue un fiasco y lo que es peor aún, su madre aún no volvía ni lo había vuelto a llamar. Estaba decepcionado totalmente de ésa mujer. Metido en sus pensamientos no se percató de una cabellera muy conocida para el hasta que vio como este se paraba en seco, Suga alegremente mecía la mano para que lo viera, pero fue en vano, esa figura simplemente se fue hacia otro lado, _"Parecía distraído y somnoliento, ¿Estará bien?"_

* * *

Pasaban los minutos y la hora de almuerzo llego, Yamaguchi hablaba sin parar de un nuevo videojuego que había salido al mercado y que en pocos días estaría disponible en Miyagi, Tsukishima lo escuchaba en silencio como siempre, Sugawara solo los acompañaba con el pretexto de que ya había comido y Nishinoya comía con entusiasmo su almuerzo, ninguno había hablado de como la pasaron el fin de semana, solo hablaban de las prácticas y sobre la película de terror que Kei fue a ver para poder enfocar la atención de los tres en eso. Sin darse cuenta Tsukishima había terminado su almuerzo sin más, aunque fue poco fue lo suficiente para dar un gran paso, el volver a comer normalmente. En cambio, Yuu al terminar le vino la culpa como siempre, así que disculpándose se levanta de la mesa y les dice que iría a lavarse los dientes cosa que era cierta a medias, Koshi lo iba a seguir, pero Tsukki lo detuvo pisándole el pie bajo la mesa. Después de un momento todos habían terminado de almorzar, aun sobraba algo de tiempo para regresar a clases, Suga intento divisar al pequeño Hinata en el comedor, pero no estaba, despidiéndose de los demás estaba dispuesto a irse al aula, pero otra persona lo detuvo.

-Suga-san… ¿Podemos hablar? Por favor – Tobio se le había acercado con una leve preocupación en su rostro.

-Claro, aún queda tiempo, ven vamos- Le indico con la mano que le siguiera, se fueron al patio central y se sentaron en el pasto, estaba agradecido de que alguien apareciera, así se distraería un poco de sus problemas -Dime, de que quieres hablar – no era extraño que los chicos del club lo buscasen para poder hablar, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, era la primera vez que el nuevo armador de Karasuno se le acercaba para hablar de algo fuera del club.

-Bueno… es… sobre Hinata – Al nombrar al peli naranja obtuvo la total atención del vice capitán del club – Estoy… algo preocupado, el sábado… paso algo muy extraño, el viernes por la noche me fui a Osaka por lo que no estuve en Migayi hasta el domingo en la noche, el sábado más o menos en la noche recibí una llamada de Hinata, era un número desconocido por lo que me extraño, me pregunto si se podía quedar en mi casa, le dije que sí pero esta vez no podía ser así porque estaba lejos, no me respondió, se quedó callado y al rato… escuche como ahogaba el llanto, me colgó e intente llamar a sus padres, me contestaron y me preguntaron por Hinata, me asuste un poco por lo que les dije que no sabía dónde estaba ni de la llamada tampoco les conté, intente llamar a este idiota y el teléfono estaba apagado, el domingo también lo pase llamando y enviando mensajes pero no me respondió, hoy cuando estaba en clases lo vi pasearse por el patio, se veía cansado y algo deprimido, Suga-san ¿Sabes algo?-

-La verdad es que también lo vi hoy paseando en el patio… - _"No era mi imaginación, algo le paso a Shoyo"_ – Y como dices se veía algo diferente, no sé lo que habrá pasado, pero para tenerlo de esa forma tuvo que haber sido algo grave – _"Pobre Hinata"_

-Lo mismo había pensado, en la hora de almuerzo lo busque incluso fui a su aula, pero no lo vi, sus cosas no estaban… le pregunte a los de su clase si sabían algo, solo me dijeron que tomo sus cosas y se fue…- Con las acciones del pequeño se estaba comenzando a preocupar más de lo debido.

-Eso… es demasiado extraño… yo creo que es mejor no presionarlo… así que mejor dale un poco de espacio, el mismo te busco y lo hará de nuevo – Cuando Shoyo se siente presionado en el voleibol siempre me busca para pedir consejos y motivación cosa que lograba y si no era suficiente volvía a buscarme, asique debe ser lo mismo para esta situación con Kageyama.

-Tienes razón… intentare hablar con el después del entrenamiento, si es que viene también, gracias Sugawara-san, ¡Nos vemos! – Con paso calmado se alejaba con rumbo al edificio, quizás Suga tenía razón y lo estaba presionando demasiado, asique dejaría que él lo buscara nuevamente, _"Ojalá aparezca en el entrenamiento… Hinata idiota"._

* * *

Mientras tanto en el patio contrario del central hablaban alegremente el pequeño gran libero y el As de Karasuno ¿El motivo?, Asahi había invitado a Yuu a quedarse en su casa esta noche para ver una película que tanto habían esperado ver, Noya acepto felizmente, hace varios meses que querían verla juntos, de hecho, se lo prometieron, pero con el paso del tiempo se había olvidado hasta que el As le hizo acordar.

-Entonces después del entrenamiento iremos a comprar algunas cosas para comer mientras vemos la película, mis padres no estarán así que podremos ocupar la cocina libremente- La madre de Azumane era quisquillosa con prestar la cocina, prácticamente nadie entraba a preparar algo porque ella era la primera en impedirlo y ella misma preparaba lo que querían, pero esta vez no sería así.

-Hahaha aún me acuerdo cuando intente cocinar algo y ella me hecho de la casa y no me dejo entrar hasta que termino de preparar lo que yo estaba haciendo- Como no olvidar ese suceso tan repentino, al As se le había olvidado contar ese pequeño detalle.

-Si… es difícil no olvidarlo, de todas las veces que has ido a mi casa mi madre siempre te tenia vigilado, pero como hace meses que no vas, será una sorpresa si sabe que te fuiste a quedar- Era cierto… desde que Yuu se comenzó a alejar de todos, dejo de ir a su casa, su madre siempre preguntaba por él, ahora ya no tanto.

-Creo que… le debo unas disculpas a tu madre, cuando la vea se lo diré- Con un sabor agrio en la boca se despide de Asahi rumbo a su aula, el recuerdo maldito había vuelto, sin querer el mayor le había acordado el porqué de su estado, no era su culpa, él no estaba ahí para evitarlo.

* * *

La hora del entrenamiento llego y sin perder el tiempo comenzaron a practicar, Kageyama esperaba impacientemente la aparición del pequeño número diez, cuando estuvo listo para hacer su saque lo vio al otro extremo de la cancha, asustado de que le llegara el saque la envió contra la malla, no se movió de su lugar, solo observaba como este caminaba desganado, observo que no solo intentaba hacer dedos, cosa que le resultaba fatal, si no que ignoraba lo que los demás le decían, sobre todo a Nishinoya, este último se estaba empezando a enojar y con molestia agarra su antebrazo derecho, pero algo inesperado ocurrió.

\- ¡QUE ME DEJES TRANQUILO DE UNA PUTA VEZ! – El eco de su voz percudió en los oídos de los presentes y acto seguido un fuerte golpe se escuchó.

Nishinoya lentamente giraba su cabeza para serle frente nuevamente, pero al ver el rostro de Shoyo no fue capaz de devolver la bofetada, sus ojos expresaban mucho miedo, como si algo lo estuviera atormentando y pedía ayuda desesperadamente. Como Tanaka que estaba más cerca de ellos dos, rápidamente aleja al libero de Hinata y este último fue tomado del brazo por su capitán y sacado del gimnasio.

\- ¡¿Qué te sucede?!- Alterado pedía explicación de lo ocurrido, pero al no recibir contestación alguna le siguió gritando.

\- ¡Daichi basta! - Suga al llegar se interpuso entre ellos dos y miraba de forma desafiante al capitán – ¡¿No vez que Hinata está asustado?! – Daichi lo miro sorprendido, era cierto, lo había pasado por alto.

-Hi-Hinata lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir- El pequeño no contesto, solo dirigía su rostro al suelo, le iba a volver a hablar, pero una voz se le adelanto.

-Lo siento Daichi-san, pero Hinata no se siente bien hoy, lo llevare a casa, hasta luego- El salvador ni siquiera espero alguna respuesta, simplemente tomo a Shoyo de la mano y se lo llevo a buscar sus cosas para irse a su casa.

* * *

En el gimnasio la mayoría miraba a Noya que descansaba en el suelo y el color rojizo de su mejilla, Shimizu al ver tal espectáculo salió en busca de hielo para disminuir la hinchazón, Yuu se lo agradeció, sinceramente no se esperaba eso.

-Nishinoya… ¿Estas bien? - La llegada de Suga fue suficiente para preguntarle con la miraba sobre su agresor – Hinata se ha ido, estaba asustado – Yuu dio un respiro de alivio, no sabía porque, pero preferiría que no estuviera hay en ese momento, más porque estaba el, era por los demás.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, además no sé qué le estará pasando a Shoyo, pero me ha sorprendido mucho, dejare que el mismo me de las explicaciones y disculpas después- Suga asintió, no era raro que Noya actuara tan calmado si el que lo golpeaba era alguien conocido y más si era su Kohai.

El entrenador como había llegado tarde y como no fue testigo de lo pasado le tuvieron que poner al día, como todos se sorprendió y dijo que era mejor que se fuera para que se tranquilizara, ya después hablaría con él. El entrenamiento estuvo bastante lento, el ambiente se sentía extraño. El partido de practica entre ellos estaba por terminar, Asahi hacia su ultimo saque, Yamaguchi heroicamente la salva y Ennoshita arma la jugada para Tsukishima, este golpea satisfactoriamente dando por finalizado el partido. El entrenador los llamo para sus últimas observaciones, pero algo le llamo la atención y era que Suga no estaba en la formación, intento mirar más allá de las cabezas presentes y lo vio, tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Nadie se había dado cuenta cuando se desplomo, Nishinoya fue el primero en acercarse y luego el entrenador, al verlo tan pálido lo llevo a la enfermería, Tsukishima y Nishinoya se daban miradas de complicidad.

* * *

 **(**)**

Al llegar a casa, el dueño de esta lleva a Hinata a su habitación, apenas entraron en ella el más alto lo abraza protectoramente, Sho se sorprende por tal acto, conociéndolo era muy difícil que mostrara algún tipo empatía por los demás.

-Hinata… dime que te sucede, no podre ayudarte si no me dices que es lo que te pasa- Kageyama hablaba de forma firma y calmada para que Hinata entrara en confianza y le contara sus inquietudes.

Hinata no contesto, pero si su cuerpo, se aferró al cuerpo ajeno y lagrimas recorrían otra vez su cara dándole a entender a Tobio que se le iba a ser difícil hablar del tema, aun abrazados Kageyama lo lleva con paso lento hasta su cama y se sientan en ella, la tarde estaba cayendo y el frescor de esta se estaba haciendo presente a través de su ventana, hojas de cerezo caían desvergonzadamente por el suelo de la habitación, la silueta de ambos era representada en la pared por los últimos rayos de luz, lentamente se separan y sus ojos se encuentran por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, una mano fue depositada en la mejilla colorada por el llanto, a pesar de que el ambiente formado era muy cálido, las nubes que anunciaban una tormenta lo hacía triste y doloroso. Lentamente Tobio acerca su rostro depositando sus labios en las de su pequeño amante, Hinata al recibir tanta calidez en un solo roce cierra sus ojos haciendo el acto mucho más agradable, esa era una de las razones por las que sentía cosas por él, a pesar de que mostraba ser una persona muy hostil con respecto a lo que sentían los demás con él era diferente, le hacía sentir único y querido. Al separarse Hinata mueve una de sus manos y la apoya contra la mano que aun seguía en su mejilla, con suavidad mueve sus labios y pronuncia las palabras exactas para terminar el día.

-Tobio… Hazme tuyo una vez más, por favor…-

* * *

Acá el cap. 3 nos vemos!


	4. Secretos y familia

**Nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo, intente dejarlo un poco mas largo ya que en estas semanas entrare a temporada de exámenes finales en la universidad y necesito estudiar mucho :c asi que mmm viendo las cosas lo mas probable es que la primera semana de diciembre publique el capitulo 5, disculpen las molestias :c. También aprovecho de darle las gracias ""xLuliCC"" por su comentario y ser el primero, pensé que no lo iban a leer, pero me veo que me equivoque, bien eso es todo, como siempre, criticas, consejos u observaciones serán siempre bienvenidas!**

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Secretos y familia.**

Yamaguchi junto al entrenador esperaban impacientes en la oficina donde hace una hora atrás un enfermero los guio para que el medico les diera el veredicto final de Sugawara.

Cuando Ukai llevó a Sugawara a la enfermería junto a Kei y la manager, la señorita de turno se alarmó por los signos vitales que presentaba, sin dudarlo llamó al hospital mas cercano pidiendo con urgencia una ambulancia, a los minutos el transporte médico llegó y de inmediato subieron a Koshi y se fueron al hospital. Los chicos del club esperaban en el gimnasio, se les ordenó quedarse hasta llegar con noticias del afectado. Cuando Shimizu entro con Tsukishima todos sin excepción se reunieron alrededor de ella, sin perder el tiempo les relató más o menos lo que paso y claro omitiendo algunas cosas por el acuerdo que llegó con el número once antes de llegar con las noticias, dando las últimas indicaciones del entrenador por parte de la manager antes de irse en la ambulancia se dispusieron a guardar los instrumento ocupados y poco a poco cada uno se fue yendo a sus respectivas casas. Todos estaban preocupados por lo ocurrido, fue demasiado extraño sobre todo viniendo de Suga, con discreción Kei le mostró a Nishinoya su propio móvil antes de retirarse del instituto con Yamaguchi.

 **De: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Para: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Asunto: Sugawara**

 **Esto es malo, Suga-San presentaba arritmias cardiacas irregulares, además de no poder respirar bien presentaba baja presión arterial, cuando el entrenador se fue con el Shimizu me miró y sin rodeos me dijo que era lo que sabía, no le conté nada, pero me insistió y me amenazó con que iba a contar lo que había dicho la enfermera y que yo era el culpable de su estado, no me dejo de otra que hacer un acuerdo con ella.**

 **De: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Para: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **¿Estás de broma?, diablos, cuando estábamos almorzando sea veía perfectamente bien ¿Qué harás?, Asahi me ha invitado a quedarme en su casa, no sé qué hacer, no tengo problemas para cancelar la invitación e ir al hospital.**

 **De: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Para: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Es verdad se veía bien e incluso en el entrenamiento, aunque lo vi un poco más cansado de lo normal no había indicios de que algo malo le pasara, iré a casa y después iré al hospital, no tengo de otra, es mejor que no vayas, si llega a pasar algo más grave te descartaran de inmediato, quédate con Asahi-san, te mantendré informado.**

 **De: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Para: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Tienes razón, está bien me quedare con él, pero de verdad cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿Crees que el entrenador les avise a los demás lo que está pasando? ¿Su familia ira a verlo?**

 **De: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Para: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Sinceramente espero que no avise nada, intentare llegar rápido y así hablar con él un poco de esto, no sé si su familia ira, pero si es así al primero que atacaran será al entrenador Ukai.**

 **De: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Para: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **No sé mucho de su familia, pero sé que gran parte del tiempo no pasan en casa ¿Qué acuerdo hiciste con Kyoko-san?, antes de salir del aula del club vi que llevaba las cosas de Suga-san.**

 **De: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Para: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Yo no sé nada de su parte familiar, Kyoko-san me dijo que como ella iba a ir al hospital yo también tenía que ir y me pidió que después de saber el diagnostico de Sugawara le contara lo que sabía, también dijo que confiara en ella y que iba a ser discreta, así que a cambio le pedí que omitiera algunas cosas para poder evitar más problemas y que no contara nada por el momento.**

 **De: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Para: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Ahora se me hace más sentido por qué omitió el hospital al que lo llevaron y lo que le había pasado en realidad como también evitaba las preguntas de los demas, has hecho bien Tsukishima, pero estarás en riesgo también, ¡Puede que te descubran!**

 **De: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Para: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Gracias, no te preocupes, veré que puedo hacer, si todo va bien me retirare como si nada, en caso de que las cosas salgan mal intentare aliarme con Kyoko-san y así me mantiene informado, odio manipular a la gente para mi convenio, pero es la única salida que estoy viendo por el momento.**

 **De: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Para: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Bien, nos estamos comunicando.**

Tadashi miraba las expresiones que hacia su mejor amigo cada vez que enviaba y recibía los mensajes, parecía un lobo acorralado, _"Tsukki eres muy obvio",_ al rato llegaron al lugar donde cada uno se separaba para irse a casa, Kei intento despedirse rápidamente, pero Yamaguchi se lo impide.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto solo Tsukki, ya me di cuenta de lo que está pasando, Sugawara-san también está enfermo ¿No es así? – Kei se le quedo mirando y sintió como el aire se le iba de los pulmones, no podía ser cierto.

-¿Cu…Cuando te diste…cuenta…?- Se le estaba haciendo difícil hablar, Yamaguchi ya sabía que el sufría de los trastornos, inclusive lo hablaron y se prometieron que si llegaba a los tres años con el trastorno se tenía que tratar sí o sí.

-Bueno… Desde que entramos al club y lo conocí me di cuenta que el presentaba algunas actitudes que tú mismo haces cuando… ya sabes, no quieres… comer- No le molestaba hablar las cosas como eran, pero se le hacía incomodo tener que decir las palabras correctas.

-Yamaguchi… por favor no le cuentes nada a nadie, te lo pido, esto es grave, Suga-san se fue con bajos signos vitales, si alguien se entera no solo yo estaré involucrado, sino que también Nishinoya-san y tu…- Al darse cuenta de lo último que dijo desvió la miraba para no hacerle frente, había delatado a Yuu sin querer.

\- ¿Nishinoya-sempai…? Tsukki… ¿Qué… Que está pasando…? - La declaración de su amigo le sorprendió demasiado que inclusive le dio miedo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Tadashi… yo… te contare todo después, te lo prometo, pero en este momento necesito irme al hospital – Iba a tomar el paso otra vez, pero la mano de Yamaguchi contra su hombro lo detuvo.

-Tsukishima, soy tu mejor amigo, desde que nos conocimos has sido como un hermano para mí, además de que sin querer me has protegido en situaciones bien estúpidas y te he molestado, solo por esta vez pasare por alto sobre lo que me dijiste e iré en tu lugar al hospital, solo dime que tengo que hacer y con quien tengo que hablar- Estaba decidido, esta sería la ocasión perfecta para devolver todo lo que el alto ha hecho por él.

Kei le miraba sorprendido, era la primera vez que Yamaguchi le llamaba de esa forma, se mostraba decidido, cuando su amigo se mostraba de esa forma significaba que, aunque le negase la petición iba a hacerla cumplir, así que sin perder el tiempo le contó más o menos lo que tenía que hacer y con quienes tenía que hablar, después de eso cada uno se fue a casa.

 **De: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Para: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Asunto: Cambio de planes**

 **Lo siento Nishinoya-san, he metido la pata, Yamaguchi también sabe de tu condición, no te preocupes el no contará nada, de verdad, el será nuestro informador, mañana te cuento bien lo que paso, lo siento de verdad.**

* * *

Yuu miraba su celular con preocupación, esto no estaba bien _"Yamaguchi… Yamaguchi lo sabe… ¿Qué hare? ¿Qué hare? ¿Qué hare? ¡¿QUE HARE?! ¡MALDICION!"_ con furia arroja su baso con poco de agua que mantenía en la mano opuesta a la que tenía su móvil, Asahi sentado en el sillón lo miraba sorprendido e inclusive asustado por el acto realizado del menor que estaba parado al lado de él, el As lo llamaba, pero no recibió su atención por lo que con lentitud toma sus manos y lo gira hacia él, se para y lo abraza, el cuerpo de Noya tiembla, pero no lo aleja, solo por esta vez le iba a dejar que lo tocara, estaba asustado, pero extrañamente el abrazo lo relajo _"Asahi-san tiene un leve olor a lavando… me agrada…"_ cuando la actitud del menor cambio a mejor se dispusieron a ver la película, Azumane no pregunto nada, no quería incomodarlo, quería pasar un momento agradable con el después de tanto tiempo y después de lo que iba a ocurrir _"Lo siento Nishinoya… pero ya no puedes seguir así, estas más delgado desde la última vez que pude tener algún contacto físico contigo, esto se terminó Yuu…"._

* * *

En el hospital el entrenador Ukai se encontraba en la sala de espera, había recibido un mensaje de Shimizu y de Tadashi, ambos vendrían al hospital así que les dijo que esperaría en ese lugar, el primero en llegar fue Yamaguchi, se dispusieron a esperar a la manager pero a los minutos de su llegada un enfermero los llama indicándoles que le siguieran, los guio por un largo pasillo bastante deprimente por la iluminación y el silencio que se provocaba, llegaron a una puerta y entraron, el enfermero les dijo que era la oficina del médico que recibió a Sugawara y que pronto llegaría para hablar con ellos, el enfermero se fue, pasaban los minutos y nadie hacia acto de presencia en esa habitación, escucharon como la puerta se habría y daba paso al médico, un policía y un extraño para el entrenador y Yamaguchi.

-Lamento la demora, pero las cosas con el paciente Sugawara no fueron nada fáciles, hace poco logramos estabilizarlo, bien me presento, soy Nagano Osamu, el médico que atendió desde el momento en que llego Sugawara al hospital, usted es el señor que llego con él en la ambulancia, Señor Ukai, y ustedes son…- Yamaguchi le pareció mala idea el haber intercambio con Tsukki para venir al hospital, tenía un leve mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-Soy Yamaguchi Tadashi, compañero de club de voleibol en el que asiste Suga-san- El medico lo miro de arriba abajo por lo que se sintió muy cohibido, al parecer buscaba algo en él.

-Soy Sugawara Taro, el padre mmm…. El padre biológico de Koshi…- Tanto el entrenador como Tadashi se voltearon para verlo mejor y con mucha sorpresa _"¿Padre biológico? ¿Suga es adoptado?"_

* * *

La tarde ya había caído y las nubes poco a poco daban paso a finas gotas de lluvia que eran apenas audibles, la casa de los Kageyama reinaba el silencio y la oscuridad excepto en una habitación. Tobio al escuchar el pedido de Hinata por una extraña razón se le oprimió el pecho y le dio mucha impotencia, pero aun así por su instinto animal sexual no se pudo resistir a un Shoyo tan sumiso. Con un ritmo prudente acostó por completo al peli naranja en su cama y lentamente lo comenzó a besar, besos que te hacen poner piel de gallina, besos que te hacen desear más y más, besos que te hacen perder el sentido por un instante, con cada beso que daba más lagrimas derramaba Shoyo hasta que llegó un momento en el que fueron fuertes sollozos, descolocado Tobio sienta a Hinata y le intenta tranquilizar cosa que no logro, la temperatura estaba disminuyendo y el viento paseaba descaradamente por la habitación al igual que la lluvia por lo que se levanta y alista la habitación cerrando la ventana y las cortinas para amortiguar el frio y toma una manta del closet, ya que Shoyo solo contaba con el short y polera del club de voleibol, Kageyama vuelve a él y lo acobija en ella, con cuidado se sienta y apoya su espalda contra la pared y se lleva consigo al número diez, lo abraza y deja que este llore en su pecho todo lo que quiera, hasta que llega la noche.

-Hinata… quédate hoy en mi casa, quiero que estés conmigo, por favor… - Hinata no responde solo se aferra más a él por lo que Tobio entiende a la perfección ese gesto _"Me quedare contigo"._

No estaba del todo claro como paso para ambos cuando sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos por igual, a pesar de que se llevaban mal en algunas cosas y descordaban en otras se complementaban absolutamente, muy raro pero palpable. Hinata era del tipo cariñoso y de piel, además de ser un romántico, en cambio, Kageyama era del tipo reservado, vergonzoso y miedoso, al principio se les fue muy difícil avanzar con los besos, inclusive Kageyama tiraba lejos a Hinata cuando intentaba besarlo al igual que los abrazos o roces corporales como tomarse la mano, pero con el paso del tiempo y mientras más cosas conocían uno del otro poco a poco las situaciones entre la pareja se les hacía más llevaderas y agradables, por lo que llegaron a su primera vez.

Shoyo estaba cansado, desde el sábado que no podía conciliar el sueño gracia a sus padres, o padrastros, se estaba comenzando a quedar dormido, pero Kageyama lo detuvo.

-Hinata… no puedes dormir aun, tienes que comer algo, ven escoge alguna prenda para dormir mientras traigo algo, mis padres están por llegar ¿Los quieres saludar?- Mientras hablaba prendía la luz de meza para poder amortiguar sus ojos que se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, Hinata solo se había sentado a la orilla de la cama y con un leve movimiento niega la pregunta del número nueve, por lo que Tobio sale de su habitación, ya en la cocina mientras esperaba que la tetera hirviera mandaba un mensaje.

 **De: Kageyama Tobio**

 **Para: Hinata Nanami**

 **Asunto: Hinata**

 **Buenas noches Nanami-san, espero no molestar, decidí que por hoy Hinata se quede a dormir en mi casa, además la lluvia está empeorando y el no trajo nada como para resguardarse de la lluvia, que tenga buenas noches.**

No se había dado cuenta que al momento de enviar el mensaje habían dos personas mirándolo con curiosidad, la tetera sonó y con lentitud sirvió el agua en las tazas que descansaban en la bandeja que escogió para llevarla a su habitación, al darse la vuelta para tomar el camino de regreso vio a sus padres y por poco bota la bandeja por la impresión sin antes de ser ayudado por su padre.

-Tobio ten más cuidado… ¿Tenemos un invitado? - Cuestionaba la madre al momento en que lo saludaba con su típico beso en su cabellera, ya se le era costumbre recibirlo, pero solo lo aceptaba cuando estaban los tres o solo con ella.

-Si perdón, Hinata está aquí, se quedará por hoy- El padre le quitaba la bandeja y después lo abraza, fue un corto y fuerte abrazo, típico de su padre.

\- ¡Qué bien! Papa hay que ir a saludarlo- Decididos comenzaron a andar hacia las escaleras, pero su hijo los detuvo.

-Mamá, Papá, es mejor que lo dejen tranquilo, no ha estado bien últimamente- ambos se voltean y entienden a qué se refería por lo que con cuidado le dan el espacio para que suba con la bandeja otra vez puesta en sus manos.

Al entrar a su habitación ve a Hinata mirando por la ventana, había escogido como pijama una camisa blanca y un short del mismo color, Tobio lo invita a que se siente nuevamente en la cama y comer lo que había preparado para ambos, no estaba del todo seguro cuando comenzó a perder el apetito y a rechazar las comidas nocturnas, pero en esta ocasión le fue agradable ingerir todo lo que había en la bandeja. Cuando terminaron de comer se fueron a asear y por ultimo a acostar, como siempre, Kageyama abrazaba a Hinata y entrelazaban sus piernas para dar el paso al sueño, solo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos y las gotas golpear su ventana, estaba comenzando a dormitar por lo que abraza y atrae un poco más a Hinata a su cuerpo y se percata de algo _"¿Adelgazo?"._

-Tobio… yo… yo… estoy asustado, no sé qué hacer… Tobio mis padres… ellos me dijeron que yo… no soy su hijo…-

\- ¿Qué…? - _"No es un sueño ¿Cierto?"_

* * *

-Por los resultados que muestra el paciente Sugawara además en el estado en que llego, se concluyó que el presenta un trastorno alimenticio – El medico daba la información recopilada en una hora aproximada por los análisis que se le hicieron a Koshi, los presentes se asombraron por el diagnostico a excepción de Tadashi que ya lo sabía desde hace un tiempo, pero lo que vino después nadie se lo esperaba- Pero no es solo eso, nos llamó mucho la atención algunos resultados que no están relacionados netamente con esta enfermedad, una de ellas es la hepatitis que lamentablemente por el tiempo en que lleva en el paciente se le ha desarrollado a una hepatitis fulminante, si Sugawara no se repone dentro de unas horas… el desenlace puede ser fatal- Al padre de Koshi se le vino el mundo en sima, no podía perder a su hijo por segunda vez, no lo iba a permitir.

\- ¿Cuál… Cual fue el detonante de la hepatitis? - El medico lo miro un momento y dando un pesado suspiro declaro.

-El alcohol y junto al trastorno alimenticio que posee… lo más probable es que Sugawara Koshi tenga Drunkorexia-

* * *

\- ¡Kei! ¡Hijo! ¡Necesito ocupar el baño! ¡Por favor sal! – La madre del nombrado esperaba impaciente fuera de la habitación del baño, no sabía que había pasado, pero después de cenar Tsukishima subió rápidamente y se encerró en el baño, llevaba más de una hora en él.

\- ¡Ya salgo! ¡Dame un minuto! - _"Maldición no puede ser… hoy almorcé bien, incluso mi estado de ánimo era bueno, entonces ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUE? ¡MIERDA! ¡YA NO QUIERO ESTO! ¡NO QUIERO VIVIR ASI! ¡NO QUIERO TERMINAR ASI…!"_ – Aki… ayúdame...-

* * *

Nos vemos en Diciembre!


	5. Despedidas con amor

**A pasado pero muuuuuuuuucho tiempo, aun me faltan examenes para salir de la universidad, por eso me he atrasado tanto, ademas de que hubo un momento en que se me fue la inspiración y el hilo de la historia, lo siento mucho :c, intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible! (perdonenme por esto por fissss :CCC)**

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Despedidas con amor.**

Era pasada la media noche y aun no tenía noticias de Sugawara, se supone que Yamaguchi le tendría informado y aun no le ha enviado ni un mensaje, ni siquiera le aviso si ya estaba en el hospital o algo, Tsukishima se estaba comenzando a enojar, caminaba de un lado para otro en su habitación, la lluvia aun no cesaba y eso más le molestaba, odiaba la lluvia y mucho más la humedad, miraba a cada rato su móvil por si algo le llegaba, pero nada, no sabía absolutamente nada de Sugawara y de Tadashi, le llamo varias veces, pero la llamada no entraba, estaba apagado, se supone que eran amigos, entonces ¿Por qué le hacía esto?, estaba irritado, el Megane estaba fuera de sí, después de haber salido del baño se encerró en su habitación, su madre le llamaba pero Kei no le contesto nunca, estaba alterado por lo que había pasado en el entrenamiento y en el baño, aun no se explicaba cómo era que estando tan bien por la tarde tenía una recaída en la noche, tenía hambre, mucha hambre, Tsukishima se estaba muriendo de hambre y su cuerpo aun así rechazaba la comida. Estaba tan concentrado en su enojo que no se había dado cuenta que tenía una llamada entrante, gracias a la oscuridad del cuarto pudo ver por la ventana el reflejo de una pequeña luz que emanaba de su mano, rápidamente abre la tapa y ve un mensaje _"Tadashi…"._

 **De: Yamaguchi Tadashi**

 **Para: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Asunto: Suga-san**

 **Tsukki, sé que es muy tarde, pero pasaron varias cosas lo siento, de verdad lo siento, voy camino a tu casa ya que es la más cercana, me quedare a dormir, lo siento por eso también, te contare que paso a lo que llegue, Suga-san está mal.**

 **De: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Para: Yamaguchi Tadashi**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **¿Le avisaste a tus padres? ¿Te vienes solo o te vienen a dejar? Esperare fuera de la casa.**

 **De: Yamaguchi Tadashi**

 **Para: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Asunto: Padres**

 **Si les avise, no hay problema con eso, el entrenador Ukai me viene a dejar ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? ¿Me puedes esperar con un paraguas? No traje :c y también ¿Me puedes hacer algo para comer? Muero de hambre :c**

 **De: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Para: Yamaguchi Tadashi**

 **Asunto: Todo**

 **En este instante como te odio Yamaguchi, pero bueno, te preparare algo y te esperare con paraguas, mis padres están durmiendo asique mañana recién se enteraran de que dormiste en la casa.**

 **De: Yamaguchi Tadashi**

 **Para: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Lo siento Tsukki :c**

Mientras hacia la hora para salir a esperar a Tadashi, preparaba un poco de galletas con manjar y una tasa de leche con te, el aperitivo favorito de Kei y a pesar de eso, no lo podía comer, _"Y si solo me como una… No pasara nada ¿cierto?"_ , con lentitud acercaba una de las galletas a su boca, se le veía apetitoso, con solo tenerla cerca se le hacía agua a la boca, la introdujo en su boca y poco a poco la comenzó a degustar, grave error, fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho, rápidamente se va al lava bajillas y nuevamente expulsa lo que su cuerpo demandaba _"Que me pasa… ya basta… tengo hambre… Por favor ¡Déjame comer!"_ , quería llorar, tenía mucha impotencia, se le había pasado la mano, las consecuencias se estaban dando a conocer. Espero un rato sentado en la sala de estar mientras se tranquilizaba, ya eran cerca de la una y media de la madrugada, no tenía sueño, pero se sentía cansada, una luz que se asomaba por la ventana frontal de la casa le llamo la atención, vio como un auto se estacionaba _"Llego…"_ , en silencio toma las llave y los dos paraguas que había buscado para él y para Yamaguchi, primero abrió el suyo para no mojarse, la lluvia se hacía cada vez más pesada, con paso apresurado se acerca al auto y al momento abre el segundo paraguas, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca Tadashi baja y junto a Tsukishima se despiden del entrenador _"Se veía… angustiado…"_

-Cuando entres intenta no hacer bulla o si no mis padres se despertaran y te comenzaran a hacer preguntas- No quería que se enteraran de la visita de Tadashi al hospital, quería ser lo más discreto posible con esto, pero Yamaguchi no le respondió, lo siguió silenciosamente hasta que estuvieron en el cuarto del más alto, Kei iba a preguntar qué pasaba pero le fue imposible ya que la acción del número doce lo dejo más asustado de la que ya estaba- ¿Yamaguchi…?-

-Se… Se va a morir Tsukki… Suga-san… Suga-san… se va a morir…- Su cuerpo entero tiritaba, al entrar a la habitación del rubio cayó al suelo en rodillas mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos, ya no podía aguantar más, el estar en el hospital y ver como el padre biológico de Sugawara se rompía en mil pedazos en el suelo mientras gritaba de impotencia lo había dejado shockeado, nunca antes había estado presente en una situación así, ver como una persona se le iba el aliento con cada grito que daba, lo único que tenía en su cabeza eran los gritos de Taro-san.

Kei solo lo observada, su cuerpo no fue capaz de reaccionar en ese instante _"¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Sugawara-san morirá? ¿Morir?"_ , su pulso se había acelerado al compás del tiempo, de un momento a otro su vista se comenzó a nublar hasta que levemente todo a su alrededor se oscureció.

* * *

La lluvia no daba tregua alguna, cada vez habían menos autos transitando y uno de ellos era el de Ukai, no sabía para donde se dirigía, solo manejaba y seguía las líneas del pavimento para no salirse del camino, hasta que se dio cuenta que se había estacionado afuera del departamento de Takeda-sensei, no estaba seguro que hacer, la situación en la que se encontraba, lo había superado por creces, tenía que dar la noticia, pero no sabía cómo y tampoco sabía si era bueno hablar de esto primero con el Sensei, pero que podía hacer, los padres de Koshi aún no aparecían y tampoco habían respondido a las llamadas de él, la del médico y las del hospital, en sus lugares de trabajo le habían dicho que llevaban un par de días ausentados por un permiso de ausencia que habían pedido para hacer un viaje, pero no sabían más que eso, tenía que hacer algo, solo tenía veinticuatro horas para decidir, tenía veinticuatro horas para avisarles a todos los chicos del club y a los amigos de Suga lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo tenía unas malditas veinticuatro horas, dando un hondo respiro toma el celular y hace nuevamente las llamadas correspondientes, pero nada, estaba decido a irse a su casa para cambiarse y comer un poco antes de volver al hospital y acompañar a Taro-san, pero unos leves golpes en la ventana lo detuvieron, era Ittetsu, iba a bajar la ventanilla, pero ¿Qué hacer? contarle lo que estaba pasando, o esperar hasta mañana y hacer una reunión con todos, estaba claro, tenía la soga al cuello asique se dio por vencido y decidió bajar del auto.

\- ¿Qué haces? Te vas a mojar, ten toma mi paraguas y entremos rápido a la recepción- Le había tomado desprevenido, no pensó que se iba a bajar del auto.

-No Sensei, de todos modos, ya vengo empapado, sé que es tarde y todo eso, pero necesito hablar contigo urgentemente, es sobre… Sugawara- Rechazando la acción de Takeda se adentra al edificio después de cerrar el auto, le importo un comino si dejaba mojado o no pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Sácate la ropa y cuélgala en el tendero, ten, tápate con esta toalla mientras prenderé la calefacción – Ukai obedeció sin decir nada, cuando se le presentaba una situación difícil su semblante cambiaba totalmente, llegaba a dar miedo cuando se ponía serio- Bien, siéntate y dime que pasa exactamente- No sabía muy bien que pasaba, ya que ese día no pudo asistir por una reunión de profesores que se presentó abruptamente y que duro toda la tarde.

-No sé por dónde comenzar… pero… pero… Takeda… Suga… Sugawara está grave en el hospital… el… el quizás muera…- _"Ya no hay vuelta atrás"_

* * *

Sentía el cuerpo entumecido, no sentía ningun tipo de molestia o dolor, a pesar de estar despierto no era capaz de abrir los ojos, ni mucho menos mover los labios, solo podía oír el sonido que hacían las maquinas en la habitación _"Ahora entiendo… estoy hospitalizado... no fue un sueño…"_ , Koshi no recordaba del todo lo que había pasado, solo recordaba que estaba en un partido y que al terminar se desplomo con un dolor en el pecho, además de los gritos que daba un hombre ordenando a otras personas y muchas luces a su alrededor, eso era todo lo que recordaba, pero algo lo tenía inquieto, estaba seguro que había escuchado uno voz muy especial para él, estaba seguro que había escuchado a su padre llamarlo, pero ¿Por qué?, se supone que el murió al año de haberse separado de su madre, la voz se sintió tan real que incluso pensó que estaba al lado suyo en persona " _¿Cuántos años han pasado desde entonces?... no lo recuerdo… solo recuerdo que había mucha gente… muchos gritos… y a mi padre… llorar, pero… ¿Por qué?"_ , su cuestionamiento termino al escuchar como la puerta se habría abruptamente seguido de unos pasos apresurados.

\- Nagano-san ¿Esta seguro?, disculpe, pero no creo que sea lo más correcto, los resultados dicen…- El enfermero intentaba entrar en razón a Osamu desde hace varios minutos cuando le dio las últimas instrucciones.

\- Lo siento Haru, pero los resultados y la evolución de Sugawara se contradicen, los medicamentos no le hacen efecto y aunque se consiga un donante dentro de las horas establecidas no sobrevivirá a la operación, es mi última palabra Haru, cancela los suministros y también la operación- Estaba decidido, ya habían pasado ocho horas desde que intervino a Koshi para poder estabilizarlo y aun así no mostraba mejoras, sino todo lo contrario, empeoraba y cada vez más factores se presentaban.

-No Nagano-san, no lo hare, aún quedan dieciséis horas, aunque usted me lo ordene no lo hare, además aún no se terminan los análisis de Taro-san para ver si es compatible, lo siento, pero esta vez no seguiré sus órdenes Nagano-san- No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a su superior, ya se le hacia una costumbre, pero lo contradictorio era que Osamu siempre tenía razón y esperaba que esta vez fuera la excepción.

-Bien, como quieras, pero ya te lo dije, Sugawara no sobrevivirá para mañana- Le dio una última miraba y abandono la habitación, estaba más que seguro de su veredicto, asique lo iba a dejar ser otra vez.

-A veces como lo odio- Al terminar su comentario miro un momento al de cabellos grises, no estaba seguro si hablarle, además, no sabía si podía oírlo o si estaba despierto, pero lo iba a intentar, aunque no pasara nada, lo iba a hacer, nada perdía con no intentarlo asique tomo la silla que estaba cerca de la pared y se sentó a su lado- Mmm… no sé si me estas escuchando, pero… sabes, has provocado un gran caos al llegar al hospital, nunca antes había visto tanto movimiento en este lugar y eso que llevo más de diez años trabajando aquí, cuando Nagano-san… el medico que te recibió… lo primero que dijo fue que tu no ibas a sobrevivir sea lo que te estaba pasando… con solo mirarte sentencio los resultados, aunque me moleste admitirlo, le está saliendo cierto, pero yo sé que... algo pasara, tengo un presentimiento, te encontraras bien, y no solo yo lo digo, Taro-san también lo dijo, que aunque se te presenten situaciones desesperantes… nunca te dabas por vencido… el… se ve un buen hombre, él te debe de querer demasiado para haber reaccionado mal cuando Nagano-san le dijo que lo más probable es que tu no ibas a… bueno ya sabes, como sea tienes que salir adelante, en unos minutos más vendrán unas enfermeras a revisar las maquinas, después de eso vendré de nuevo para darte los medicamentos, recupérate luego- _"Aun eres joven para terminar tu vida en un hospital"_

 _"Así que voy a morir… qué más da, yo mismo me lo busque, a nadie le importa, mientras más rápido pasen los minutos mejor para mí, así dejo de sufrir",_ Suga se había dado por vencido hace mucho tiempo con respecto a su vida, no sabía lo que quería, no sabía lo que era cierto, no sabía lo que era vivir, ni mucho menos sabía que era ser amado, prácticamente le daba lo mismo lo que le pasara, mientras a nadie le importara todo estaba bien, pero entonces, ¿Porque tenía esta inquietud en su pecho? y más aún ¿Quién era Taro-san?.

* * *

En la sala de estar que había mandado a preparar Osamu para los cercanos de Koshi, se encontraban la mayoría los chicos del club, eran cerca de las once de la mañana, a todos les sorprendió la reunión improvisada que hizo Takeda-sensei apenas comenzaron las clases de ese día, pero a la mayoría les devasto lo que les relato después, con el permiso del director para ausentarse todo el día, se dirigieron de inmediato al hospital, los recibió Ukai y los llevo a la sala que tenían designado, el ambiente se había vuelto tenso, sin contar que el más afectado de todos era Daichi, el motivo solo lo sabía Ittetsu por las constantes visitas que le hacía en privado tanto afuera como adentro del establecimiento, Hinata, Kageyama y Tsukishima no estaban presentes, nadie sabía de los dos primeros, pero de Kei solo sabían que tenía un compromiso en la mañana y que aparecería más tarde, el tiempo cada vez se hacía más lento, la lluvia había parado, pero seguía con nubosidad, era un día muy tétrico para decir adiós.

-Chicos… necesito su atención, el señor Nagano dio la autorización para que puedan entrar a… despedirse de… Sugawara- Después de terminar la última reunión con el médico, se dirigió al piso en donde estaban los demás esperando la autorización pedida por ellos mismos, se les había negado verlo por asuntos de higiene, pero al final se les fue otorgado.

Como no podían entrar en grupo, cada uno tuvo que esperar su turno, cuando los chicos salían de la sala se les vía mucho más afectados que cuando estaban esperando, solo faltaba Asahi, Nishinoya, Hinata, Daichi, Kageyama, Shimizu, Tsukishima y Taro-san, de todos ellos solo pudo entrar Asahi y Taro.

El momento decisivo había llegado, las manos le temblaban, aun se encontraba parado frente a la puerta que le permitía el acceso a donde estaba Koshi, pero su nerviosismo le estaba superando, además tenía el encargo de los que no pudieron entrar, no los podía defraudar, tomando valor entro a la habitación, lo primero que escucho fueron las maquinas, el lugar estaba medio oscuro, le fue difícil ver la camilla en donde descansaba Sugawara, como le habían dicho los demás chicos, estaba entubado.

-Que desastre… sí que eres un idiota Suga, pero un idiota bien valiente- No se quería sentar, así que se paró al lado de él y con cuidado tomo su mano- Bueno… ya debes de saber a qué vine, yo seré el penúltimo en entrar Suga, lo siento pero los demás se les negó la entrada por la hora, en unos treinta minutos más te vendrán a buscar para llevarte a la sala de operación…, Hinata y Kageyama te mandan los mejores deseos para que todo salga bien, según ellos tú le debes una apuesta asique prácticamente te mandan a decir que tienes que salir bien para cumplirla _"Cierto… maldita apuesta, se me había olvidado, pero lo siento chicos, no podré cumplirla"_ , Shimizu dice que aún le debes las clases de historia que tanto le prometiste, creo que dijo eso para recordarte que aún no te puedes ir _"Shimizu, típico de ti, nunca muestras tus verdaderos sentimientos, siempre lo haces de forma indirecta, pero no podre aceptarlos, ni mucho menos cumplir mi promesa"_ , Tsukishima dijo algo sobre una promesa, que no importa lo que pasara el seguiría cumpliendo _"Tsukishima… aún me acuerdo de tu rostro cuando dijiste que estabas asustado de esto… y pensar que yo quería ayudarte y mírame en donde estoy, pagando mis pecados en este lugar, lo siento mucho"_ , Noya no dijo nada pero escribió esto _"Nunca voy a poder darte las gracias suficientes por jamás dejarme solo, y porque cuando me he sentido perdido me has ayudado a retomar el camino"_ , _"Nishinoya… Nishinoya lo siento mucho…"_ y por ultimo Daichi… el… dice que… se lamenta mucho por todo, dice que te necesita aquí, que aún tiene algo pendiente contigo _"¿Algo pendiente?... ¿A qué se refiere?"_ , y yo, Suga… yo… yo ya sabía que algo no andaba bien contigo, lo sabía y aun así no he podido hacer nada… por favor no te vayas, por favor, si lo haces me culpare toda la vida… así que por favor no te vayas, te lo suplico, por favor _"No te culpes grandísimo tonto, esto no es tu culpa, así que no llores, no me gusta ver a los demás llorar por mí, yo no soy quien para recibir esas lagrimas Asahi, solo te pido que cuides a Noya, el necesita más ayuda que yo",_ bien… es tiempo de que me vaya, hay una persona más que quiere hablar contigo, todo saldrá bien Koshi.

Escucho como a pasos apresurados se retiraba Azumane de la habitación y al rato nuevamente la puerta se volvía a abrir, esta persona se acercó lentamente hasta que llego al de cabellera grisácea, se sentó en la silla que había rechazado el número tres y con un fuerte suspiro comenzó su relato o mejor dicho su confesión.

-A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te pude hablar… Koshi, lamento tanto que hayas tenido que presenciar… esto tu solo, vivir con tu madre a si un infierno ¿Cierto?, en esa época nadie me creyó, nadie escucho mis palabras, solo querían que yo desapareciera, hasta mi propia familia me dio la espalda, no te imaginas todo lo que he estado sufriendo y peleando para poder tenerte otra vez y ocurre esto, te encuentro en este hospital con un diagnostico que no se da a favor de la vida, todos los días me culpo por no haber hecho más en esa ocasión, todos los días me culpo por haberte deja ir con ella, por favor Koshi, perdóname, por favor, te lo suplico, perdóname, estuve muchas veces en la cárcel por intentar acercarme a ti, por intentar hacerme notar, el que me vieras y que nunca me olvidaras, pero no lo logre, siempre fallaba, jamás pude establecer una conversación contigo, el estar lejos de ti y sin saber absolutamente nada de tu vida ha sido doloroso, no quiero que pienses que intente aprovecharme de esta situación solo para darle a entender a los abogados que su juicio estuvo mal, solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, nunca olvidare tus primeras palabras, tus primeros logros, tus primeras idioteces y nunca jamás olvidare Koshi… que tú siempre serás mi mayor orgullo, mi hijo, ya tengo que irme, tengo que prepararme para la operación, espero que todo salga bien y sobrevivas, sé que lo harás Koshi, sé que lo harás…- Taro-san no pudo terminar la oración gracias a la interrupción de las enfermeras, la hora ya había llegado y tenía que ir a prepararse también, asique acompañado de una de las enfermeras se retiró.

Suga-san sentía como lo habían de un lado para otro, pero eso no le importo, las palabras de ese hombre lo habían dejado sorprendido, a que se refería con ser su mayor orgullo, era imposible que se conocieran, esa voz, ese nombre, jamás lo había escuchado, ¿Su hijo?, imposible, su padre había muerto en un accidente, incluso iba a su tumba a dejarle flores, entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

 _"Taro… Sugawara Taro… no… es imposible… mi padre no se llamaba así… él se llamaba… Teru Sugawara…"_

* * *

Aqui el cap. 5, no vemos en el prox cap!


	6. Pasado y presente

Lo seeeee a pasado mucho tiempoooo y no podia esperar hasta el miercoles para subir el cap. asi que aqui lo tienen, que lo disfruten!

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Pasado y presente.**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la operación de Sugawara, afortunadamente sobrevivió, pero tuvo varias complicaciones, sus padres aparecieron a la semana, pero fueron detenidos por órdenes del médico, los chicos del club aun no lo podían ver, pero iban todos los días para darle algunas notas o flores, en cambio Ukai y Takeda se turnaban para estar con él, ellos al igual que el padre biológico podían verlo, pero Teru por órdenes de los abogados y todo lo que llevaba consigo tenía prohibido verlo, Takeda intento hablar varias veces con Suga, explicarle bien lo que estaba sucediendo y que decisión tomaría para sus padres y su enfermedad, pero este se negaba a responder o hablarle, inclusive lo ignoraba, lo mismo pasaba con Ukai, Haru y el médico. Hasta que llego el día de su alta.

-Nagano-san… quiero hablar con Taro-san… ¿Sabe dónde está? O ¿Cómo contactarme con él? - A pesar de que estuvo esperando tanto tiempo para que apareciera nunca lo hizo, asique tenía que hacer algo para sacarse esas dudas que tenía.

-Sugawara… él se encuentra… como te explico esto- Le era difícil contarle en la situación en que se encontraba Teru-san – Él se encuentra… en prisión Sugawara- _"Eres un genio Osamu, tan directo como siempre"._

\- ¿En prisión…? El me ayudo… entonces ¿Por qué? - Encontraba totalmente injusto e irracional lo que le contaba Nagano-san, como era posible que estuviera en prisión por el hecho de haberlo ayudado- Dígame en donde está, necesito hablar con el- No se iba a dar por vencido.

-Para poder verlo tienes que hablar con los abogados de Taro-san y de tu madre, además… de la autorización de ella, mientras eso no ocurra no podrás ni acercarte ni mucho menos verlo, pero si te urge tanto… intentare ayudarte en lo que más pueda – Esta situación no tenía nada que ver con él, pero aun así estaba interfiriendo, solo porque Teru-san le explico algunas cosas, tenía que ser franco, era una persona muy desconfiada, pero sorprendentemente le creyó todo a Teru y por esa razón le estaba ayudando a él y a su hijo- Pero con una condición – Ojala todo salga como lo planearon.

\- ¿Condición…? – _"¿Es enserio?"._

-Sí, si quieres verlo… tienes que comenzar… tu tratamiento para tu trastorno Sugawara- _"Si de verdad lo deseas, lo harás"._

* * *

 _-Vamos chicos, más animo yo sé que pueden, wow, ¡Qué bien lo hiciste! -_

 _-Tranquilo, aunque te sientas así, yo sé que tú puedes-_

 _-Eres un genio pequeño, si sigues así lograras grandes cosas-_

 _-Jajaja pero que dices, claro que te apoyare, asique no te detengas-_

 _-No solo soy tu profesor, si necesitas algo más puedo llegar a ser tu amigo-_

 _-Vamos no estés así, siempre habrá obstáculos en la vida, solo tienes que detenerte un momento, respirar y reflexionar-_

 _-Además de ser buen estudiante, eres bueno en los deportes, eres muy sociable y amigable, eres alguien completo, no cambies-_

 _-Tanto tus padres como yo estamos orgulloso de lo que eres, vamos vamos no te desanimes-_

 _-Sabes que te quiero ¿Cierto? -_

 _\- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?, ayer hice postre, pero es mucho para mí solo-_

 _-Tranquilo, esto está bien, no pasa nada, es normal entre dos personas que se quieren-_

 _-Te prohíbo que llores mocoso-_

 _-Si se lo cuentas a alguien el perjudicado aquí serás tu-_

 _-Nadie te creera, eres una escoria-_

 _-Nadie te necesita ¿Por qué no te mueres? –_

 _-Te amo, mi pequeño guardián-_

-Mentiroso… eres un gran mentiroso, ¿Porque me hiciste esto?, yo no te hice nada, ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué te hice para ser castigado así? ¿Por qué?... – Sus recuerdos del pasado nuevamente le jugaban en contra, hace más de dos años que no soñaba con eso, o mejor dicho con la persona que le desgracio la vida.

Llevaba casi la semana con los mismos recuerdos que le perturbaban apenas cerraba sus ojos y que al final no pudiera conciliar el sueño, a pesar de eso, no cambiaba su forma de ser, quizás llegaba más cansado al instituto por la falta de horas de sueño, pero aun así no cambiaba, pero su limita estaba llegando y su autocontrol se iba cada vez al carajo.

-El ya no está aquí… ya no importa, Sugawara me necesita, tengo que dormir, mañana tengo que ir a verlo… - Como hace cuatro días que Koshi fue dado de alta para irse a casa, los chicos del club se pusieron de acuerdo para turnarse e ir a cuidarlo y ayudarlo en caso de que necesitara algo, como tomo la decisión de vivir solo en la casa y que además Takeda-sensei se quedara solo a dormir, mañana era su turno junto a Tsukishima y Hinata, tenía que animarlo como fuese, después de todo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

* * *

Akiteru revisaba una vez más los papeles que tenía que presentar mañana en la universidad para que le dieran la aprobación de nivelar las becas que había adquirido para pagar la carrera y así poder pagar las sesiones con el siquiatra. Cuando Tsukki ingreso a primer año de secundaria, Akiteru tomo la decisión de ir con las personas necesarias para recuperarse, ya estaba cansado, más de siete años con esta enfermedad lo tenía realmente mal, tanto psicológica como físicamente, a pesar de ser alguien alto y mostrar una contextura un poco gruesa, la báscula decía todo lo contrario y aun así nadie se daba cuenta y lo mismo le estaba pasando a su hermano, la última vez que estuvo en casa lo noto descaradamente, con solo abrazar a Kei se pudo dar cuenta que la enfermedad estaba avanzada, tenía que hacer algo pronto, si todo iba bien con el tratamiento hablaría con su hermano pequeño y lo convencería para que se tratase, no quería que siguiera sufriendo al igual que él. El siquiatra que le asignaron se llamaba Kuroo Keita, afortunadamente ya se conocían gracias a unas clases adicionales que sugirió la misma universidad, encontró que su forma de expresarse y dar su punto de vista con respecto a un problema independiente a cual sea, le llamo la atención, además de ser joven, quizás lo comprendería mejor, no perdía nada con intentarlo, su última recaída fue dos días antes de conocer a Kuroo-san, desde entonces ha luchado todos los días para parar su enfermedad y llegar a esas circunstancias de presentar los papeles, estaba listo, pero tenía miedo, miedo a no curarse, a nadie le había contado sobre su enfermedad, estaba solo en esto, si retrocedía ahora era lo mismo que matar a dos personas, a él y a su hermano pequeño. Terminando de revisar los papeles los guarda en su mochila y se va a la cama, esperaba de todo corazón que todo saliera bien, si no tendría que buscar otra forma de costear el tratamiento, mañana sería un día muy duro.

* * *

Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados frente a frente en el suelo de la azotea del instituto, hace un par de días que las cosas entre ellos no iban bien, llevaban dos meses saliendo, a pesar de que Kageyama era una persona con un carácter difícil Hinata sin querer lo termino dominando en unas semanas y por eso el mismo Shoyo tomo la iniciativa de confesarse, todo salió inesperadamente bien, con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que Kageyama no era como se mostraba con los demás, era una persona alegre, sincera y sobre todo amable, cosa que nadie creería de él, al principio Hinata pensó que solo era una broma y que lo hacía para fastidiarlo, pero se dio cuenta que no era así, Tobio siempre se había ocultado de los demás y él fue el privilegiado de conocer esa fase además de sus padres, pero el problema que estaban teniendo no era por parte de Tobio, era por parte de Hinata.

Todo comenzó el día en que Hinata lo había llamado y él se encontraba en Osaka, desde entonces las cosas empeoraron, al principio Shoyo evitaba lo que más podía a la gente, sobre todo a Tobio, a pesar de que se unían cuando estaban en el hospital para saber de Sugawara fuera de este cada uno se iba a su casa sin siquiera decir adiós, después Hinata empezó a faltar a clases, pero no a los entrenamientos, siempre iba y junto a Nishinoya animaban el ambiente para que todos se motivaran y siguieran con las practicas, para nadie era fácil aceptar lo que había pasado con Sugawara, pero este par lograba motivarlos y seguir adelante sin sentir esa culpa que les oprimía el pecho cada vez que iban al hospital, por ultimo su estado anímico de un momento a otro empeoro, sus ojos mostraban unas notorias ojeras por la falta de sueño, además de tener ese lugar casi siempre enrojecido, estaba siempre decaído, no hablaba y tampoco se relacionaba con los demás, pero lo que rebalso la paciencia y la preocupación de Kageyama fue que Hinata había faltado tres días seguidos, no contestaba el celular y cuando iba a su casa a preguntar por el nadie le abría la puerta, por lo que tomo la decisión de hablar seriamente con él y allí estaban, ambos con la cabeza baja, esperando a que uno dijera algo.

-Estoy… más que seguro… que sabes por qué te cite… - Ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos en la misma posición, el ambiente estaba exageradamente tenso y eso no lo generaba el, lo generaba Hinata, iba a ser lo más comprensible y tolerante mientras el cediera, pero al parecer no lo iba a lograr tan fácilmente.

-Sí, sé a qué… te refieres…- Había llegado la hora, los tres días que falto al instituto fue para poder prepararse mentalmente, ya no podía más- Yo… entenderé, no te preocupes por mi… es lo mejor para los dos… así que… está bien… Kageyama- Sus ojos amenazaban con soltar las lágrimas acumuladas desde que llego a la azotea con Tobio, a pesar de ser una dura decisión, era lo mejor para ambos.

-¿Que… Que estás diciendo? - Tenía que ser una broma, Shoyo pensó realmente mal sus verdaderas intenciones.

-No te hagas… sé que… me citaste para… para cortar… conmigo…- Sus emociones lo dominaron por completo, llevando ambas manos a su boca para reprimir sus gemidos ocasionados por el llanto, se paró al instante con dirección a la puerta, pero fue detenido en el acto por los brazos del número nueve.

\- ¡Estas equivocado! - Era la primera vez que sentía una leve desesperación, a pesar de estar controlado se sentía ansioso por lo que fuera a pasar, todo eso que sentía por primera vez era por Shoyo- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué no entiendes?!... ¡Estoy preocupado por ti! - Lentamente sus piernas se doblaron hasta caer rodillas al suelo, aun no soltaba a Hinata de los brazos, no quería hacerlo, sentía que si lo hacia lo iba a perder para siempre.

Shoyo se sorprendió mucho cuando fue sujetado en ambos brazos, el agarre era bastante fuerte, pero lo podía tolerar, las palabras de Kageyama le llegaron, sabia como se sentía, pero con lo que estaba viviendo no tomo muy en consideración los sentimientos de su pareja, fue egoísta de su parte, tenía que haber confiado más en él, pero era tarde para pensar en eso.

-Por favor… Por favor Hinata… No me… dejes- La desesperación estaba tomando terreno, fue incontrolable reprimir las lágrimas que caían al suelo y mucho menos los sollozos, estaba frustrado.

Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sus lágrimas se intensificaron y de un brusco movimiento se soltó del agarre y abrazo a Kageyama, no sabía quién consolaba a quien, pero de algo estaba seguro ambos estaban sufriendo por su egoísmo.

-Ka-Kageyama lo siento, ¡Lo siento!, no lo volveré a hacer… me quedare contigo, así que… por favor no llores… Tobio no llores…- Solo sintió como el de cabellera negra movía su cabeza en modo de respuesta, estaba acostumbrado a los gestos de este, cuando no podía responder con la boca, lo hacía con el cuerpo y su respuesta fue muy clara _"Solo si tu dejas de llorar"._

* * *

Tsukishima y Nishinoya se miraban incrédulamente por lo que acababan de escuchar, se suponía que hoy Noya, Tsukki y Hitana vendrían a ver y a cuidar a Suga-san, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que Shoyo no iba a ir y la razón era más que preocupante, Koshi tomo la decisión de contarles por qué termino enfermándose de ese modo que al final termino en el hospital a punto de morir.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No deberías de decirle esto… a tu siquiatra? - Lo admitía, se sentía incómodo con lo que estaba pasando, no era porque no le interesaba, sino que era un asunto bastante personal como para contarle, además solo se conocieron este año, no tenía derecho de saber sobre su problema.

-Mis sesiones con el aun no empiezan, estuve pensando bastante en esto y tomé la decisión de contárselos, la razone es simple, me siento más cómodo contando esto a personas que están pasando lo mismo que yo que… contárselo a alguien que no conozco y no esté en mi situación- Si de verdad quería progresar y conseguir sus objetivos tenía que hacer algo también y esta era una de las formas, prepararse mentalmente.

-Siempre te he dicho que puedes confiar en mí, si de verdad quieres hacerlo hazlo, yo te apoyare- Yuu no le podía dar la espalda a su salvador que le ayudaba en sus momentos de cólera, sería muy injusto. Haciendo contacto visual con Kei le dieron aprobación para que comenzara su historia, a pesar de estar en desacuerdo.

-Todo comenzó… cuando mi madre conoció a Mikato… al principio pensé que él era un amigo más del trabajo, pero me equivoque, sus visitas a la casa se hacían más frecuentes que al final terminó por quedarse a vivir con nosotros, paso un año y ellos se casaron, mi padre… solo llevaba tres años de fallecido, no me fue nada fácil aceptar a ese hombre… como mi nuevo padre, pero al cumplir los once años lo acepte, éramos una familia feliz nuevamente, debo admitir que a pesar de eso extrañaba mucho a mi Papá, solo tenía siete años cuando partió a una mejor vida, el no solo era mi padre, era mi amigo, era mi héroe. A los trece años, mi madre y ese señor se metieron en una deuda millonaria, mi madre estaba por perder la empresa que tanto le costó a mi padre levantar y todo por culpa de Mikato, gracias a su avaricia pasamos por muchas cosas, llegue hasta dormir en la calle porque nos quitaron la casa, paso el tiempo y las cosas se arreglaron un poco, mi madre recupero la empresa junto a su señor esposo pero… aun así las cosas se salieron de control, con las ganancias de la empresa se empezaron a dar la gran vida, gastaban y gastaban el dinero hasta que volvieron a lo mismo y nuevamente quedamos en la calle y ahí fue donde… mi problema con el alcohol se desato, estaba por cumplir los catorce años y poco a poco desarrolle la depresión, volvimos a recuperar la empresa y las discusiones llegaron, Mikato dejo de trabajar en la empresa y busco por otros lados, no pasaba ni el mes y ya estaba despedido, cuando eso pasaba llegaba a la casa a beber pero no solo eso, él se iba a los casinos fuera de Miyagi y volvía a la semana, me pasaba gran parte del día encerrado en mi habitación, mi madre prácticamente se olvidó de mí y se concentró en la empresa y en su vida, sin mencionar que se iba de viajes con ese patán y nuevamente quedaba olvidado, las ganas de vivir se iban con el pasar del tiempo, ahogaba mi sufrimiento en el alcohol, como ellos no pasaban en casa me daba la libertad de hacerlo y pedir las botellas de alcohol al nombre de Mikato, cuando cumplí los quince años… el alcohol ya no me satisfacía, así que empecé a buscar una nueva solución, solución que me llevo a la comida como mi nueva salida a mis problemas, pero las cosas no mejoraban, si no que empeoraban, mi madre llegaba de muy mal humor y de vez en cuando se desquitaba conmigo, en cambio Mikato solo observada y se ponía a reír… ya no sabía qué hacer, de verdad que estaba cansado de la vida que estaba teniendo, asique se me ocurrió la gran idea de tomar… pastillas para dormir para así olvidarme de la realidad, llegaba a la casa… me duchaba y después me tomaba las pastillas, pero no dure mucho con ellas, no me dejaban concentrarme así que desistí, al final me quede con el alcohol y la comida, paso el tiempo y ya saben, por poco pierdo la vida, si no fuera por ese señor… lo más probable es que yo no estuviera aquí con ustedes, estoy… muy agradecido de el… siento como si… me dieran una oportunidad más para volver a empezar, es una sensación muy extraña- No creía en los milagros, pero lo que vivió fue más que suficiente para creer que los milagros existen.

-Yo… no me esperaba esto…- Estaba igual que Tsukishima, perplejo - ¿Cómo es esto posible? - Koshi siempre mostraba ser una persona intachable, jamás se le vio en malos pasos y escuchar lo que el decía era algo para no creer, además su ánimo y humor siempre eran buenos, como podía ocultar tanto sufrimiento… en una simple sonrisa.

-Entonces, si es así… ¿Cómo lo hacías para asistir a clases y…?- Le era un poco sorprendente el pasado de Sugawara-san, todo lo que vivió no lo reflejaba en su forma de ser, sin mencionar la enfermedad, no tenía ni palabras para decir.

-Emm… Mi padre había creado una cuenta aparte donde guardo una cierta cantidad de dinero que quedo a mi nombre, de ese dinero costeaba mis necesidades y el instituto, no sé cuánto hay en ella, desde que mi padre murió… esa cuenta quedo activa y es solamente mía, lo que no puedo hacer con ella es… comprar propiedades y medios de transporte, intente muchas veces arrendar un departamento pero el banco me lo negó, mi madre nunca me quiso hablar de esa cuenta y cuando iba al banco para saber más me negaban todo tipo de información, al final me canse de insistir, tampoco es como si pudiera sacar grandes cantidades, estaba… restringida…- _"Incluso yo mismo no se en lo que estoy metido, esto es un desastre"._

-Está claro que… tu padre al ser empresario te guardo una gran cantidad de dinero, pero… el murió hace mucho tiempo… por lo que el dinero de la cuenta ya debería de agotarse, además el banco te niega información al igual que tu madre, es más que evidente que algo raro hay…- No era un detective, pero no tenía que ser un gran genio para sacar unos pequeños cálculos.

-Lo sé, he intentado por todos los medios encontrar algo más que me diga que está pasando realmente, además… ese señor… Taro-san… cuando me iban a operar… el entro a la habitación para despedirse y me llamo su… hijo- Recordaba claramente sus palabras, eran difíciles de olvidar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hablas enserio?!- Había escuchado del hombre que salvo a Suga, pero nunca lo vio.

-Espera, dices que lo escuchaste, eso significa que estabas despierto cuando los demás entraron a despedirse… - Quizás… había alguna posibilidad de lo que había escuchado esa vez en el hospital era cierto.

-Sí, los escuche… ¿Por qué? - Le estaba asustando un poco la actitud de Tsukki.

-Sugawara- san ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿La voz entre ese señor y tu padre no se parecen? - La respuesta de Suga podía ser clave para contarle lo que sabía.

\- ¿Sus voces…? - Ahora que lo pensaba mejor no se había quedado a pensar en eso- Ahora que lo dices… lo siento, no puedo recordar la voz de mi padre… pero ustedes ¿Vieron a Taro-san? - Ambos negaron con sus manos.

\- Y ¿En videos? ¿Tienes videos con él? – Noya estaba esperanzado, pero para mala suerte de todos la respuesta fue negativa.

* * *

Cuando Takeda-sensei llego a la casa de Koshi ambos se fueron a casa, todo iba bien, se despidieron como de costumbre, Yuu estaba por llegar a casa, pero para su sorpresa alguien se interpuso entre su camino, su profesor de la escuela primera, Kane-sensei.

* * *

Aqui el cap. Chau chau!


	7. Preguntas y una cita

Hola otra vez! muchas gracias a todos los lectores que siguen mi historia y por la paciencia que tienen de leerla jajajaja, hoy les vengo con el capitulo numero siete! yupiiiii, espero que les guste, como siempre disfruten y nos vemos en el prox. cap.!

 **AYUDA:**

 **\- Como ya la historia de cada uno de los chicos esta dando forma me gustaría saber de quien le gustaría saber algo mas profundo, lo dejan en los comentarios el chico y la razón del porque, en el cap. 9 quizás revele la información inesperada o si no depende de como vaya el cap.8 y lo revelo en ese cap.**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 **\- En mi país las personas que hacen las clases de sexualidad son los orientadores.**

 **\- La canción que canta Tsukki es Stay de Rihanna, PERO a mi me gusta la versión de Jared Leto, asique les dejo el link: watch?v=TvdHERwAuqA (Adelantar al minuto 1:35).**

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Preguntas y una cita.**

 ** _"No estoy seguro de como sentirme al respecto"_**

 ** _(Not really sure how feel about it)_**

 ** _"Hay algo en la manera en que te mueves"_**

 ** _(Something in the way you move)_**

 ** _"Que me hace sentir como si no pudiera vivir sin ti"_**

 ** _(Makes me feel I can't live without you)_**

 ** _"Esto invade todo mi ser"_**

 ** _(It takes me all the way)_**

 ** _"Quiero que te quedes"_**

 ** _(I want to you stay)_**

-Eres inteligente, alto, más o menos bueno en el vóley y además cantas… ¿Algo más que le deba agregar a tu perfil Tsukishima? – Oírlo cantar le sorprendió de sobre manera, se percató de que su voz cambiaba a una más caliza cantando, aun así, su intención no era interrumpirlo, pero su almuerzo se le iba a enfriar si no se lo comía luego, además no era su culpa que el Megane estuviera en su lugar favorito.

-Vaya vaya, el Rey ha hecho acto de presencia ¿Qué se le ofrece mi majestad? - No le molesto que Kageyama lo haya descubierto cantando, pero sí que le haya interrumpido por lo que se puso a la defensiva cosa que ya era normal entre ellos dos.

-Odio decir esto, pero… ¡L-L-Lo s-sien…to!- Ignorando por completo la expresión de putrefacción de Kei se fue a sentar más o menos cerca de él. Kei no dijo nada, prefirió dedicarse a terminar su almuerzo, pero la curiosidad de haber escuchado hace un par de días atrás su conversación con Takeda-sensei fue más grande que el hambre. Estaban solos asique era una oportunidad única.

\- ¿Puedo… preguntarte algo? - No estaba del todo seguro si preguntar, hacer algo así relacionado con un tema delicado podría traer consecuencias innecesarias o un mal sabor en la boca.

-Si tiene que ver con Nishinoya-san yo no sé nada- Ya estaba bastante cansado con las constantes preguntas de los chicos del club cada vez que tenían oportunidad y eso era siempre.

\- ¿Nishinoya-san? ¿Paso algo? - Al ver la mirada intensa de Kageyama le dio un escalofrió y sus instintos de peligro se activaron.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes? - Al ver como Kei negaba levemente con su cabeza prosiguió- Corre el rumor de que… Nishinoya-san y Asahi-san están saliendo– No era de extrañarse, eran muy cercanos y cualquiera pensaría eso, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que las cosas entre ellos no eran como los demás pensaban. El rostro de poker-face que mostraba el número once le dejo bien claro que ese tema era demasiado irrelevante para el -Como sea… ¿Qué me querías preguntar? – Se sentía un gran idiota por preguntar eso, estaba avergonzado.

-Te seré bien claro, dime… ¿Qué tienes que ver tu… con la red de adopción del gobierno? -

* * *

Otra noche sin dormir ¿Cuántos días van?, tres, no, cuatro, cuatro días en el que nuevamente su pesadilla más oscura volvía a hacer acto de presencia en su vida y en la realidad, estaba seguro que el ya no iba a aparecer nunca más, los papeles lo decían, que él jamás volvería a pisar Miyagi y pasan tres años y lo vuelve a ver como si nada, estaba angustiado, prácticamente pasaba en cama cuando llegaba de las practicas, se saltaba las clases para poder descansar en la enfermería y así estar bien para el entrenamiento, el regreso de Suga-san ha tenido a todos pendientes de él, así que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, además era muy extraño que incluso Tanaka no le preguntara nada sobre las faltas _"Quizás él tenía razón… si desaparezco… a nadie le va a importar",_ las cicatrices que le dejo esa persona se estaban volviendo a abrir, el miedo poco a poco lo vuelve a acorralar, la oscuridad había vuelto en el momento menos apropiado y de la forma más cruel, cuando su corazón al fin daba la oportunidad de querer a alguien, de querer a Asahi-san.

Cuando el quinto bloque llego, se retiró rumbo a la enfermería, estaba agotado, además de que no podía comer del todo bien, no estaba teniendo las energías necesarias para realizar la rutina, si hoy no daba el cien por ciento los chicos se iban a dar cuenta de su estado y era lo que menos quería hacer, llamar la atención. Al entrar a la enfermería se encontró con la misma enfermera que lo ha estado recibiendo, no fue necesario darle explicaciones, ella sabía a lo que venía, por lo que con cuidado saca la hoja de siempre y se la paso a Nishinoya para que la completara con los datos necesarios para justificar la ausencia en las clases. Cuando termino la enfermera anoto algunas cosas más en la hoja y se retiró, en cambio Nishinoya se dirigió a la misma cama que ha estado ocupando por tres días seguidos, estaba listo para comenzar a descansar, pero algo le llamo la atención, un sollozo provenía de alguna parte de la habitación, con cautela se baja de la camilla y comienza a buscar entre las cortinas la persona responsable de ese ruido, tenía curiosidad y a la vez un poco de miedo, no por saber quién era la persona, sino por la forma en que escucho el sollozo, hasta que la encontró, pero para su sorpresa era alguien que ya conocía de sobra.

\- ¿Shoyo…? -

* * *

A pesar de estar consciente de su entorno, no entendía nada de lo que hablaba la profesora de historia, por más que quisiera no podía concentrarse, la conversación que había tenido con Takeda-sensei lo dejo marcando ocupado, pensar que en todo este tiempo ha estado equivocado, lo que él creía no era cierto, era todo lo contrario, Daichi siempre estuvo enamorado de él, pero por una mentira piadosa, mal interpreto la realidad de la situación. Takeda-sensei le confeso que antes de que cayera grave al hospital, Daichi le había echo varias visitas privadas en el que el tema principal era el, le contó que Daichi tenía varios conflictos internos con respecto a lo que sentía, la razón y lo correcto, necesitaba aclarar sus dudas y a la única persona que encontró de confianza fue Takeda. Cuando se conocieron su amistad fluyo como el agua, comían juntos, estudiaban juntos, dormían juntos, hasta tomaban las decisiones juntos, pero por una mentira blanca, todo se fue a la misma mierda.

Todo ocurrió en la clase de sexualidad que se les impartían a los estudiantes de primer año al terminar los últimos exámenes, para el hablar sobre sexualidad no le producía pudor o vergüenza, en cambio a la mayoría sí. Cuando la orientadora termino de hablar hizo preguntas tanto generales como personales y una de ellas le fue preguntada a Sawamura, la pregunta fue _"¿Cómo describirías a tu pareja perfecta sin importar el sexo?"_ , Daichi era de las personas que le daba lo mismo lo que los demás pensaran de él, pero en este caso no pudo hacer eso, si describía a su pareja perfecta todos se darían cuenta que era Suga, así que por fuerza mayor describió a Michimiya y desde entonces todos quedaron con la impresión de que le gustaba ella, todo para no ser descubierto de la peor manera y no incomodarlo. Desde entonces Suga tomo la peor decisión, además de tener problemas con su familia empeoro su trastorno y su adicción, todo para parecerse a Michimiya, aún se acordaba el día en que le pregunto a Yui directamente y sin rodeos sus medidas, con el pretexto de que era una tarea para artes, quien le respondió con un poco de vergüenza, desde entonces intento adelgazar más y parecerse a ella, su diferencia de peso era trece kilos, la altura era casi la misma, cintura y cadera diferencia entre treintaiocho y veintiséis centímetros, el cabello estaba bien y también el color de piel, el rostro no lo podía cambiar asique ignoro ese dato, el color de cabello prefirió mantenerlo, además lo que Daichi describió fue más el físico que la apariencia asique no le tomo importancia. Por esa mentira piadosa termino más mal de lo que ya estaba y ahora Ittetsu-sensei le sale con esto, estaba feliz, pero a la vez tenía una enrome vergüenza por haber caído tan fácilmente en la mentira, ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntarle si lo que dijo fue de verdad o mentira, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, ya habían pasado dos años desde entonces, no podía cambiar el pasado.

Le molestaba como un demonio recordar el pasado, fue un verdadero idiota, la clase de historia había acabo por lo que tomo sus cosas y se fue directo al gimnasio dos para comenzar las practicas, sin querer al bajar las escaleras y al doblar la esquina le pego a alguien con el codo, al darse la vuelta para dar las disculpas se llevó la sorpresa de que era Shimizu.

-Sugawara-san… - Cuando al fin estaba deicida a hablar de lo que paso el día en que Suga cayo grave al hospital, como si los dioses la hubieran escuchado aparece frente a ella.

-Shimizu… ¿Estas bien? ¿No te duele nada? - El golpe no fue muy fuerte, pero como las mujeres son un poco más delicadas tenía que asegurarse.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes ¿Ibas al gimnasio? – _"Es ahora o nunca"._

-¡SIP! Iba para allá ¿vamos? - Estada por comenzar a caminar, pero la mano de Kyoko en su brazo lo detuvo.

-Yo… tengo algo importante de que hablar contigo… por favor- Estaba algo asustada, no era fácil para ella interactuar con los chicos del club, ya que, si les decía eso mal interpretarían las cosas, sobre todo Tanaka y Nishinoya.

-Está bien, pero ¿Te parece después de la practica? No quiero ser regañado por llegar tarde, aunque no pueda hacer mucho el entrenamiento es el entrenamiento- Al ver a la manager responderle con un suave movimiento de cabeza se fueron juntos al gimnasio, era un poco extraño que ella hiciera eso, pero bueno, que le podía hacer, a veces las mujeres son tan raras, al igual que los hombres.

* * *

\- ¿Estas más tranquilo? - Al ver a Shoyo de esa forma se le oprimió el pecho, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma.

-Si… Nishinoya-sempai...- Su respiración aún era irregular, por lo que le costaba mucho el hablar, después de que Nishinoya lo llamo se asomó lentamente por las sábanas blancas que lo cubrían y con esfuerzo lo llamo, Yuu fue a su llamado y lo abrazo protectoramente y desde ese momento lo ha intentado tranquilizar.

-Shoyo… ¿Qué te paso? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? - No era muy bueno lidiando con los sentimientos de otras personas, pero no podía dejar así al pequeño Hinata.

-Yo… hice algo muy… malo… Nishinoya-sempai… ¿Qué debo hacer? - Aun no se separaba del abrazo de Yuu, no quería que lo viera a la cara.

-Tranquilo ¿sí?, yo no diré nada a nadie, te lo prometo- Ellos dos tenían una buena afinidad y siempre se contaban las cosas, pero últimamente cada uno se iba por su lado y no hablaban tanto.

\- ¿Me lo prometes? ¿No se lo dirás a nadie?, te lo ruego Nishinoya-sempai- Con solo ver la expresión seria del líbero y la afirmación de que no iba a contar nada prosiguió- Yo… hace un buen tiempo… antes de que Suga-san cayera al hospital… mis… mis p-padres me contaron algo que me ha tenido muy mal… y yo no sabía cómo… lidiar con eso… Kageyama…- Con solo pronunciar su nombre nuevamente lagrimas salían de sus grandes ojos naranja, como pudo siguió- Kageyama… me ha estado ayudando… mucho… pero yo… no puedo… no puedo corresponder a su ayuda… por más que quiera… no puedo… entonces busque información para poder enfrentar… lo que me estaba pasando y los puse en práctica, ninguno me ayudo hasta que ayer… probé uno que no debía… me tranquilizo pero eso… no está bien, Nishinoya-sempai… estoy asustado…- Sentía culpa, miedo y vergüenza, había cruzado la línea.

-Shoyo tranquilo, mírame, dime que fue lo que te dijeron tus padres- Su preocupación aumentaba, ahora entendía mas o menos la actitud del número diez.

-Ellos… me contaron que… un día de Junio, fui encontrado… entre la basura de un restaurant cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, la señora que me encontró… me llevo al hospital y la policía se hizo cargo del caso, al final… no encontraron evidencias de lo que paso, por lo que fui llevado a un orfanato… en ese lugar me cuidaron bien, hasta que cumplí… los dos años y vinieron por mí, mi madre y padre me cuidaron como si de verdad fuera su hijo, incluso cuando Natsu nació nada cambio, ambos éramos amados de la misma forma, ni más ni menos, yo los amaba tanto, eran todo para mi… hasta que un día… me contaron la verdad… de que ellos… no eran… mis verdaderos padres…- El llanto de Hinata no se hizo esperar, Noya solo lo consolaba, era lo único que podía hacer en ese instante por él, era shockeante escuchar que él era adoptado, Hinata debía sentir muchas cosas y quizás hasta desesperación porque nadie entendía lo que el sentía _"Pobre Shoyo…"._

-Shoyo dime… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? - Hinata le intentaba hablar, pero como no fue capaz, con un poco de torpeza se descubrió la parte izquierda de la cadera – Pero que… - Sorprendido intento encontrar respuestas en el rostro de su Kohai pero este solo lloraba amargamente, preocupado busco algunos utensilios para hacer curaciones, con delicadeza limpiaba la zona afectada, Shoyo solo lloraba, no podía ni siquiera distinguir entre el llanto si sentía algún tipo de dolor, al terminar de poner el parche en su lugar, lo abrazo- Shoyo… por favor no vuelvas a hacer lo mismo ¿Esta bien?, eso es peligroso- No recibió respuesta alguna, Hinata de verdad que estaba alterado, asique con cuidado se acostó con él en la camilla para estar más cómodos, hasta que cada uno se quedó dormido.

* * *

-Tsukishima Akiteru, lo espera Kuroo Keita en la consulta, por favor pase- Se escuchaba como la administradora daba la información por el megáfono, aun le era incomodo que lo llamaran a mil voces, pero todo era por un bien común.

-Con permiso…- Algo tímido se asomó por la misma puerta que veía cada cuatro días a la semana.

-Pasa– Al ver como Akiteru se quedó en la puerta sin mover ningún dedo se paró de su asiento y fue por el – Cuando digo que pases es porque puedes hacerlo, no seas tímido, ya llevamos un tiempo con la misma rutina, se más seguro- Le parecía tierna su actitud, pero no podía pensar ese tipo de cosas, lo tenía prohibido y más aún si eran sus pacientes.

-Lo… Lo siento Kuroo-san- La verdad es que le apenaba un montón todo lo que ocurría, había tomado una muy buena decisión de pedirle ayuda a Kuroo-san, pero a la vez fue una pésima idea, ya que lo asignaron a él como su siquiatra y contarle sus propios problemas le daba mucha vergüenza, se sentía prácticamente desnudo frente de él.

-No te preocupes, solo intenta ser más seguro, por lo que estuve leyendo tus exámenes del hospital salieron preocupantes, pero si hubo mejoras, si sigues así mejoraras a un buen ritmo, bien… quieres hablarme de algo o quieres comenzar con las preguntas- Esta era la última sesión donde iba a practicar esta rutina e iba a implementar otra para comenzar a buscar el origen de su enfermedad.

-Las preguntas primero- Ya estaba acostumbrado a que le preguntara algunas cosas, pero aun no tenía la confianza suficiente para hablar de sí mismo o empezar una conversación.

-Bien, ¿Horas de sueño? –

-Siete horas-

\- ¿Cansancio? -

-Un poco, solo en las mañanas-

\- ¿Fatiga? -

-Sí, pero poco-

\- ¿Ejercicio al día? -

-Solo los ejercicios del club de voleibol que son dos horas-

\- ¿Actividades? -

-Solo clases, el club, las compras, un poco de aseo de vez en cuando y mis quehaceres personales-

\- ¿Salidas? -

-Sí, una vez, a los bolos, pero no comí nada en la salida-

\- ¿Llamadas? -

-Por supuesto, una era de Miki-chan, Seiko-san, mis padres y Kei-

\- ¿Relaciones sexuales? -

-N-Ninguna…-

-Ósea que eres virgen-

-Si…-

-Eso es bueno-

\- ¿Qué? -

-Nada, ¿Has sentido frio? -

-Sí, todo el día siento frio-

\- ¿Autoflagelación? -

-No-

\- ¿Comidas? -

-En el desayuno frecuento el pan tostado con mantequilla y la leche con te, en el almuerzo ensaladas con un poco de carne roja o blanca, en la cena un tutti fruti con un yogurt-

\- ¿Meriendas? -

-Ninguna-

\- ¿Vómitos? - Al no recibir contestación alguna volvió a insistir- ¿VOMITOS? -

-Solo… ayer y hoy…- Quería irse, no se sentía para nada cómodo.

\- ¿En qué momento? - Se había molestado un poco, el mismo le prometió que confiara en el pero ahora le sale con esto.

-Ayer después de los exámenes que fueron después del almuerzo y hoy en la mañana- _"Que esto acabe rápido por favor"_.

\- ¿Hoy tenías exámenes? -

-Si, en todo el día-

\- Bien, terminamos las preguntas, aun sigues comiendo poco, pero al menos ya desayunas, lo más probable es que los vómitos se hayan producido por la ansiedad que tienes al rendir los exámenes ¿Eso te relaja? - _"Pensé mal de él, que idiota"._

-Si… pero hay algo que tengo que explicar, cuando entre a la universidad y me di cuenta que los exámenes eran muy difíciles de apoco se me hizo la costumbre de vomitar antes de rendirlos, eso creo que eso es aparte de… mi enfermedad- Al ver la intensa mirada de Keita se cohibió un poco.

-Puede ser, tendremos que seguir esa anomalía, asique tendrás la tarea de hacer un listado de los exámenes que rendirás, la hora y si hay vómitos- Espero un poco a Akiteru mientras este escribía en su libreta para proseguir- Hoy será el último día en que te haga las preguntas, asique siéntate cómodo y relájate, lo que vamos a comenzar a hacer ahora es buscar el origen de tu trastorno Akiteru, asique intenta cooperar un poco, grabare la sesión, esta grabación tendrá una copia que será para ti, así la podrás oír si realmente quieres hacerlo o quieras buscar algo que no recuerdes, solo si tú quieres, no es obligación que las escuches ¿Esta bien?- Con solo ver la cara de asombro del chico miel sabía que esto no iba a poder funcionar a la primera, asique vio como con rapidez su paciente guardaba sus cosas y se iba, "Esto será agotador". Paso aproximadamente media hora, descansaba en su silla mientras tomaba un poco de café hasta que nuevamente su puerta se volvió a abrir y para su sorpresa el había regresado.

-Está bien, cooperare con… esto, pero con una condición- Keita saliendo de su asombro movió su mano para que prosiguiera- Después de esta sesión… me tienes que invitar a cenar- _"Lo siento Kuroo-san, pero no te lo haré tan fácil"_

* * *

hahahaha esto ultimo me dio mucho risa, sobre todo en la parte de si era virgen ahahhaha, Aqui el cap. 7!


	8. Almas desesperadas

OK! aqui vengo con otro cap.! tuve que apurarme mucho para escribirlo ya que inesperadamente me salio un viaje de urgencias, la mala noticia es que a fines de enero volvere a publicar y la buena noticia no lo se XD que publicare de nuevo debe de ser hahaha, muchas gracias **xLuliCC, guellitadigital y** **Maracas-Senpai** por sus comentarios!, leerlos me hacen muy feliz al igual que los seguidores de la historia, me dan cada vez mas ganas de terminar esta historia, aunque tengo que admitir que aun falta muuuuuuuuucho mucho para que acabe, les mando un enorme beso y un gran abrazo! nos vemos en el siguiente cap.!

PD: My slut up significa _**mi perra.**_

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes.

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

 **Almas desesperadas.**

Las practicas habían terminado, los chicos se retiraban de tanto en tanto hasta que quedaron solamente la manager y Sugawara, como el entrenador tenía que irse pronto les dejo encargado el cierre del gimnasio. Cuando tuvieron todo preparado se retiraron del establecimiento y caminaron por la acera que los conducía al parque del sector, cuando llegaron ambos se sentaron en una banca algo apartada para evitar que fueran escuchados por algunos estudiantes que aún estaban allí.

-Bien, ahora si ¿De qué me querías hablar Kyoko-san? - Entre más rápido terminaba esto, más tiempo tendría para dormir, estaba hecho polvo y eso que no podía hacer muchas cosas, aun seguía en recuperación de la operación.

-B-Bueno… yo… te seré sincera Sugawara, es sobre el día en que caíste grave al hospital…- Cuando Shimizu pronuncio esas palabras obtuvo toda la atención del chico del lunar, por lo que continuo- Ese día… cuando el entrenador se fue contigo al hospital… Tsukishima y yo quedamos encargados de dar las instrucciones del entrenador Ukai a los chicos del club, pero Tsukishima me pidió que intentara omitir algunas cosas… yo me negué, pero al final me convenció a cambio de que él me tenía que decir que era lo que te estaba pasando realmente, aunque no lo parezca… soy muy buena observando y me di cuenta que tu… Sugawara… algo te pasaba desde hace un tiempo, así que… prácticamente amenace a Tsukishima para que me contara la verdad, quedamos en que él y yo iríamos al hospital a verte y… dependiendo de lo que decía el medico él me iba a contar la verdad, pero al final… no ocurrió, en su lugar fue Yamaguchi y él hasta ahora nunca me conto nada… estuve pensando un poco si de verdad preguntarte… sobre lo que te paso en realidad…- Se sentía inquieta, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Suga al preguntar algo así y mas entrometiéndose en su vida privada, pero más que curiosidad, también era preocupación.

-Ok… Kyoko-san… - Sabia que algún día ocurriría esto, estuvo meditando seriamente si contarle la verdad o no si esto llegaba a pasar _"¿Qué hago?"._

* * *

Kageyama caminaba desganado a su casa, el día estuvo pesado, las notas de sus exámenes eran fatales, además de ser rechazado constantemente por Hinata lo puso de perros y el entrenamiento sin comentarios, estaba entre cansado y enojado. Al llegar a casa saludo a sus padres como correspondía, después se dirigió a la cocina y preparo algunos bocadillos y subió a su habitación.

-Perdona por el retraso – Decía mientras acomodaba las cosas en la mesita de noche y se quitaba el bolso que lo deposito en la silla del escritorio.

-No te preocupes, llegue hace poco de todos modos- Al ver los bocadillos se le antojo de sobre manera, pero él no había venido para eso, había venido por otra razón.

-Bueno… ¿A qué se debe esta inesperada junta? - Tomando un bocadillo se sentó en la cama junto a su invitado inesperado.

-Lo siento, sé que este tema a mí no me incumbe, pero esto es sobre Shoyo… y por ser su sempai me doy la obligación de hablar de esto contigo- La incomodidad de Kageyama se notó a leguas.

-Disculpa, pero… ¿Por qué tienes que contar las cosas de Hinata a mí? -Ahora sí que su estado había empeorado, de estar enojado y cansado paso a estar ansioso y alterado.

-No te preocupes, no contare nada, ya lo sé todo, hoy… cuando estaba en la enfermería me encontré con shoyo, él estaba realmente mal y me preocupe bastante, estaba llorando así que cuando estuvo más calmado me conto lo que le pasaba, sé que él es adoptado Kageyama y también sé que tú lo has intentado ayudar, pero nada de eso ha funcionado… ¿verdad?- La cosa estaba clara, Kageyama no le quedo de otra que asentir a su pregunta en silencio- Bueno… en resumen, Shoyo me contó que comenzó a buscar por su propia cuenta… métodos para poder calmar lo que sentía o intentar apaciguar sus sentimientos, me conto que probo muchos, pero que ninguno le ayudaba… hasta que… probo algo que no debía y por eso es que… vine a hablar contigo- _"Con delicadeza Yuu, con delicadeza…"._

\- ¿Qué… Que hizo…? - Le importo un carajo si habían sido descubiertos por Nishinoya-san, lo que importaba ahora era Hinata.

-Solo te pido que no te alteres, ni mucho menos te enojes con él, te lo pido por favor- El rostro de preocupación que tenía Tobio le ponía la piel de gallina, quizás había sido una mala idea contarle- Sho-Shoyo me mostro… en el lado izquierdo de su cadera… lo que se había echo… el… se auto flageló Kageyama- Al terminar el relato vio como las facciones del rostro de Kageyama cambiaban a unas indescriptibles.

\- ¿Eran quemaduras? ¿Raspados? - No sabía cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con un tema así, lo único que sabía de la autoflagelación era que se podía hacer de distintas maneras, nada más.

-No Kageyama… eran cortes…muchos cortes… y eran algo profundos, le hice curaciones para evitar algún tipo de infección…- El silencio se hizo presente, solo el sonido de los arboles siendo acariciados por el viento era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

-Nishinoya-san… es mejor que me dejes solo y no te preocupes… no hare ni diré nada… inapropiado- Lo que Yuu le conto lo puso peor, al parecer hoy no era su día, además de ser descubierto por Tsukishima, agregando todo lo demás y ahora esto, no podría pedir nada peor.

-Está bien… nos vemos mañana- Al despedirse se retiró cautelosamente del recinto, ni los padres de Kageyama que estaban en el living se dieron cuenta de su presencia _"Que cruel… él tiene razón… nadie se da cuenta de mi…"._

* * *

 **De: Sugawara Koshi**

 **Para: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Asunto: Shimizu**

 **Así que fuiste amenazado por la manager, aun no me lo creo, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por algo así para encubrirme, te la debo.**

 **.**

 **De: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Para: Sugawara Koshi**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **¿Cómo lo sabes?, está bien, me da igual, solo estoy haciendo cumplir mi promesa, es lo menos que podía hacer.**

 **.**

 **De: Sugawara Koshi**

 **Para: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **¡Hey! No seas así, no da igual, al menos para mí no, de verdad te debo este favor, Kyoko no sabe de qué tú y Nishinoya… ya sabes, solo sabe de mí, así que no te preocupes porque no te molestara para nada.**

 **.**

 **De: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Para: Sugawara Koshi**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Está bien, de verdad, cambiando un poco de tema ¿Cómo vas con las citas al siquiatra?**

 **.**

 **De: Sugawara Koshi**

 **Para: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Bueno, Tsukishima solo llevo dos días con el jajaja y la verdad es molesto, pero si en serio quiero saber la verdad de todo esto y saber quién es realmente Taro-san lo tendré que hacer, aunque es solamente uno de los objetivos que tengo que lograr, la otra es convencer a mi madre para que me dé la autorización.**

 **.**

 **De: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Para: Sugawara Koshi**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Que molesto… de todos modos tu madre tendrá que acceder, pasar los días en prisión no es nada fácil y más si ha dejado la compañía botada, es una pena por ella.**

 **.**

 **De: Sugawara Koshi**

 **Para: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Que malo Tsukishima, no me lo esperaba jajaja, bueno eso era lo que te quería decir, nos vemos mañana.**

Ahora que el asunto con Shimizu estaba resuelto se sentía mucho más aliviado, pero para su mala suerte salía de un problema y entraba en otra, se lamentaba mil veces por haberle preguntado algo así a Kageyama, ahora tenía prácticamente la obligación de ayudarlo y eso era lo que más le molestaba, ayudar al rey egocéntrico y de forma obligada. Cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta de la casa abrirse salió de su habitación y se asomó por las escaleras para ver quien de sus padres era el que había llegado y para su sorpresa eran los dos, pero el cómo los encontró fue mucho más inesperado.

-¡Kei!- Al ver a su hijo no pudo evitar sentirse abochornada el ¿Por qué?, pues había sido descubierta con su padre en una situación algo comprometedora.

-Heeee… asique… ¿Tendré otro hermano o hermana? - No era la primera vez que los veía en algo así, pero le causo tanta gracia el ver a sus progenitores comportarse como unos adolescentes que lo único que quería era reírse a carcajadas.

-Ups, hemos sido descubiertos amor…- Decía el padre haciéndose el inocente y recibiendo las miradas asesinas tanto de la madre como la de su hijo.

Estaba feliz de que ellos siguieran siendo los mismos de siempre, hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía juntos y haciendo alguna babosada, por lo que sin poder aguantarlo se echó a reír a carcajadas, ambos padres lo miraron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que lo escuchaban reír de ese modo después de que el cumpliera los doce años, estaba feliz, sin poder aguantarlo le siguieron la causa. Cuando estuvieron más calmados, los tres se dirigieron a la cocina para tomar una taza de té, después de todo era una muy buena instancia para conversar ciertas cosas.

-Dime hijo ¿Cómo va el instituto? ¿Las notas? ¿El club? - El padre tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, eran muy rara las veces que se presentaba una ocasión de este tipo, ya que tanto por su trabajo que por su hijo no hablaban mucho y se veían poco.

-Bueno… regular, creo, en notas estoy bien, si sigo así tendré el puesto número uno de todo el instituto y puede que consiga becas, con el club regular también, dentro de poco tendré un campamento de entrenamiento en Tokyo con otras escuelas- Le era placentero hablar con su progenitor, después de todo pasaba más tiempo con su madre que con él.

-Wow Tokyo, que bien, me alegro mucho, también por tus notas, si llegas a conseguir becas será muy bueno para tu futuro, así podrás ir a estudiar a la misma universidad que Akiteru- Estaba enorgullecido y agradecido por tener a ellos dos como sus hijos, no podía pedir nada más en la vida, sin contar los nietos claro.

-Sí, es verdad y ¿Tu padre? ¿Cómo vas con el caso en Osaka? – La verdad es que aún no estaba del todo feliz de que el haya aceptado ese caso, aun que era un reconocido abogado, solo por eso hecho el andaba de aquí para allá, por lo que no lo veía casi siempre en la casa, por eso le sorprendió verlo y mucho más junto a su madre.

-La verdad es que con el grupo que estoy trabajando nos estancamos un poco, no hemos podido avanzar mucho, nos falta información, asique lo más probable es que haga un viaje a Hong Kong- Al ver la expresión de preocupación Kei no pudo evitar sentirse el peor padre del mundo, pero que podía hacer, esa era la vida que el había elegido y formado antes de que Akiteru y Kei nacieran y no podía hacer mucho para cambiarla, aunque que quisiera, no ahora que él ya tenía cuarenta años de edad.

-Entonces… que te vaya bien, solo… cuídate, cambiando de tema… hay algo que les quiero preguntar- Espero a que su madre sirviera el agua caliente en las tazas de té para poder tener toda su atención - ¿Ustedes conocen la red de adopción del gobierno? – Con solo ver la cara de asombro de sus padres se dio cuenta que había pisado terreno prohibido, después de que ambos salieran del pasmo le respondieron positivamente- Necesito su ayuda, por favor, quiero saber si hay alguna posibilidad… de buscar información de una persona…se llama… Kageyama Tobio…-

\- ¡Claro que te ayudare hijo! Pero a cambio me tienes que decir porque tenías en tu velador pastillas para adelgazar-

* * *

Eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada y aun no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba demasiado intranquilo, con solo recordar el día en que nuevamente se encontró con ese hombre después de tres años de lo ocurro lo tenía aterrado, conociéndolo él debía de tramar algo, aun que dio aviso a la policía y ellos andaban rondando su casa, aun se sentía inseguro, contarles a sus padres no le sirvió de nada, prácticamente le ignoraron, además de los constantes sueños raros que tenía peor lo tenían. Quizás hablando con alguien le haría sentir más tranquilo y ese alguien era Asahi.

 **De: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Para: Asahi Azumane**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **¿Estas despierto?**

 **.**

 **De: Asahi Azumane**

 **Para: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Sip, aún sigo despierto ¿Sucede algo?**

 **.**

 **De: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Para: Asahi Azumane**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **No mucho, no puedo dormir ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué sigues despierto?**

 **.**

 **De: Asahi Azumane**

 **Para: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Este domingo tengo mi primer ensayo de ingreso para la universidad y eso me tiene un poco ansioso, como no me podía quedar dormido decidí estudiar un poco más ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?**

 **.**

 **De: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Para: Asahi Azumane**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Ya veo, no te preocupes ¡Sé que te ira bien!, no te esfuerces mucho, tienes que descansar para poder rendir de forma eficiente, mmm últimamente he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza que no me han dejado dormir del todo bien hahaha**

 **.**

 **De: Asahi Azumane**

 **Para: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **¡Gracias! Tus palabras me animaron mucho ¿Hay algo que te preocupa que no te ha dejado dormir?**

 **.**

 **De: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Para: Asahi Azumane**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **¡De nada!, he estado soñando mucho un mismo sueño y eso me ha tenido en las nubes ¿Tú crees que si sueño mucho con eso se hará realidad?**

 **.**

 **De: Asahi Azumane**

 **Para: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Mmmm no lo sé, pero si lo has soñado muchas veces, puede que signifique algo importante, como también una advertencia, puede significar muchas cosas la verdad, pero entre menos le des importancia menos probabilidades hay de que suceda ¿Te preocupa ese sueño?**

 **.**

 **De: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Para: Asahi Azumane**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Tienes razón, solo un poco.**

 **.**

 **De: Asahi Azumane**

 **Para: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Mmmm ¿Me quieres describir tu sueño?**

 **.**

 **De: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Para: Asahi Azumane**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Ammm no… mejor no, quizás solo sea un mal sueño que se ha quedado pegado, nada más.**

 **.**

 **De: Asahi Azumane**

 **Para: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Está bien, si el sueño persiste me lo dices ¿Vale?**

 **.**

 **De: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Para: Asahi Azumane**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **¡Claro! Mmm dime Asahi-san... si alguna vez yo desaparezco… ¿Alguien se acordará de mí? ¿Alguien me buscara?**

 **.**

 **De: Asahi Azumane**

 **Para: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Nishinoya no pienses eso, claro que se acordaran de ti y obviamente que te buscaran, si eso llegara a pasar yo no descansaría jamás hasta encontrarte.**

 **.**

 **De: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Para: Asahi Azumane**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Lo siento, leer eso me tranquiliza mucho Asahi-san, gracias.**

 **.**

 **De: Asahi Azumane**

 **Para: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **No te preocupes, Noya hay algo que te he querido preguntar ¿Saldrías conmigo el domingo después del ensayo?**

 **.**

 **De: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Para: Asahi Azumane**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **¡Claro que sí! Saldré contigo, gracias Asahi, hablar contigo me hizo bien, ya me dio sueño hahaha.**

 **.**

 **De: Asahi Azumane**

 **Para: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Hahaha que bien, ve a descansar, yo también iré, duerme bien, nos vemos mañana.**

 **.**

 **De: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Para: Asahi Azumane**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Tú también Asahi, nos vemos mañana.**

 _"Hablar con el no estuvo mal después de todo, estando cerca de él no me pasara nada malo, pero ¿Lo llegare a querer lo suficiente para luchar contra eso? tengo miedo Asahi, ayúdame…"_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la mayoría de los alumnos del instituto de Karasuno miraban atónitos la entrada principal, veían como el instituto estaba resguardado por policías armados y gente viniendo de aquí para allá. Los integrantes del club de a poco se comenzaron a juntar para intercambiar algo de información, pero lamentablemente quedaron en lo mismo, en nada. Los minutos pasaban y aun no había aclaración de lo ocurrido, hasta que el vice rector se acercó al grupo y le pidió a Nishinoya a que fuera con él, todos lo miraron sorprendido, incluso el mismo Yuu no entendía por qué lo llamaban, iba a seguir al señor, pero Asahi se interpuso entre ellos dos, con solo ver su mirada entendió a la perfección que pedía alguna explicación, pero se disculpó ya que esta situación no tenía nada que ver con él, asique de todos modos se llevó a Yuu. Al pasar por la multitud se adentró al instituto, el vice rector no le dirigió la palabra, se dio cuenta que a donde se dirigían era al gimnasio uno, afuera del había mucha gente, el vice rector les indico a los sujetos que él era a la persona que estaban buscando, uno de ellos se le acercó y le explico que alrededor de las cinco de la madrugada un sujeto entro al recinto e ingreso a ese gimnasio dejando un total desastre de la ocupación, pero lo que había dentro dio las pistas suficientes de que esa persona buscaba a alguien y ese alguien era a él. Después de escuchar la explicación el sujeto le indico que se parara en la entrada del gimnasio y que se asomara con cuidado, cuando lo hizo espero unos segundos a que prendieran las luces y cuando eso ocurrió y vio lo que había dentro se le fue el aliento, su vida otra vez se desmoronaba despiadadamente, ya no tenía duda alguna, ese sujeto no solo estaba libre y tampoco fue una coincidencia verlo cerca de su casa, Kane Hideki había vuelto por él, había regresado para terminar lo que nunca se pudo concluir.

\- ¿Es mentira verdad? ¿Esto no es real cierto? Esto no es real…- Al decir lo último su cuerpo perdió toda fuerza y cayó al suelo con sus rodillas y manos como apoyo.

Lagrimas incontrolables salían de sus grandes ojos, ambos puños cerrados con fuerza, respiración agitada como si hubiera corrido un maratón, su piel mostraba una clara palidez de que podría desmayase en cualquier momento, lo único que tenía en su cabeza era a ese hombre y su pasado con él, gracias a él adquirió el trastorno, gracias a él se volvió el peor alumno, gracias a él dejo de practicar todos los deportes solo quedándose con el voleibol, gracias a el Yuu sufría el repudio de su propia familia, gracias a él su mundo era un infierno en vida. Sin poder aguantar el miedo se echó a correr desesperadamente fuera del lugar, los chicos del club lo vieron salir a toda prisa, como pudieron intentaron alcanzar su ritmo, pero nadie logro alcanzarlo, hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

Yuu al entrar a su casa se dedicó a cerrar con seguro todo aquello que daba paso al interior de esta y de paso verificó que sus padres no estuvieran en ella, cuando termino su cometido se fue directo al cuarto de baño de su habitación, abrió la llave del agua helada de la ducha y se metió en ella aun estando con ropa, su cuerpo poco a poco fue bañado con el agua hasta quedar totalmente empapado, ya no lloraba, su mente estaba lleno solo de las palabras que había leído en las paredes del gimnasio uno y la que más le quedo grabada fue "My slut up". Al pasar la media hora Nishinoya sale de la ducha y se comenzó a desvestir, quedando totalmente desnudo, se paró frente al espejo del baño y se quedó mirando unos minutos, cuando termino se fue a la habitación buscando entre sus cosas una caja pequeña, de ella sacaba cosas sin importancia hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, sosteniendo en una de sus manos la cajita negra que encontró en la caja se dirigió nuevamente al baño en donde esta vez cerró la puerta con llave, con delicadeza deposito la cajita negra en la tapa del retrete, espero unos minutos más y con lentitud la abrió, en ella se encontraban hojas de gillete, hojas que había dejado en el olvido hace un año, pero ahora era inevitable no volver a ellas para conciliar su dolor, con cuidado saca una de ellas, la observa y de a poco la va dirigieron al mismo lugar que había dejado en paz, los muslos.

* * *

ME DIO MUCHA PENA ESCRIBIR LO ULTIMO! aunque no lo crean eso lo vivi, con una persona cercana y ver sufrir a esa persona es un dolor practicamente indescriptible :c bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap.! (Nos vemos a fines de enero)


	9. Revelaciones y sacrificio

Hola a todos! Al fin he vuelto! Lo lamento, los he dejado totalmente colgados con el ultimo cap, asique este lo hice un poco más largo para abarcar varias cosas, a partir de este los otros cap. Serán largos, pero intentare no hacerlo tan pesados y al final se les haga aburrido, como "recompensa" a todos los que me han leído, seguido y comentado en esta historia les deje algo especial al término de este cap. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten muchísimo! Besitos!

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Revelaciones y sacrificio.**

 _\- ¡Sensei! ¡Sensei! ¡Siempre serás mi amigo! ¿Cierto? -_

 _\- ¡Claro que si Yuu! ¡No importa lo que pase! ¡Yo siempre seré tu amigo! ¡Te quiero Yuu! -_

 _\- ¡Yo también te quiero Sensei! -_

Otro recuerdo invadía su mente, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ya había soñado con él, a pesar de que eso fue hace ya un buen tiempo, los recuerdos seguían latentes como el mismo dolor que el sentía cada día, aunque no se notara su trastorno lo hacía por él.

Nishinoya abría lentamente los ojos, su cabeza latía, sentía mucho frio y el cuerpo entumecido, con cuidado se sentó en el frio suelo del baño, poco a poco vio a su alrededor, después sus manos y por ultimo sus muslos, lo había vuelto a hacer, se había lastimado para reprimir su dolor y desesperación, con cuidado llevo sus dedos a ambos muslos, intento acariciar sus heridas, pero fue imposible, con solo tocar la sangre seca se volvía como el agua, quería llorar, tenía muchas ganas de llorar, se había prometido a si mismo nunca más lastimarse de ese modo, pero fue inevitable, fue débil ante sus propios temores. Yuu miro por la pequeña ventanilla del cuarto de baño, estaba por anochecer, sus padres ya deberían de estar en casa, asique con cuidado se levantó y con paso lento se fue a la habitación a buscar la cajita de curaciones, cuando la obtuvo volvió al baño y se sentó en la taza para comenzar las curaciones, habían muchos cortes, no tan profundos, pero muchos, cuando termino guardo tanto las hojas de Gillette como la cajita de curaciones en su lugar, volvió al baño y prosiguió con limpiar el desastre que había dejado, al terminar su cometido busco un pantalón holgado, un bóxer, una polera y se vistió, buscó entre sus cosas su celular, en ella habían miles de llamadas y miles de mensajes, la mayoría eran de los integrantes del club, cuando reviso los últimos mensajes vio que una de ellas era de su padre, decía que tuvo que irse con su madre a Tokyo por su hermana mayor, tenía unos pequeños problemas en donde estaba viviendo y necesitaba que la ayudaran, como siempre, su hermana decía algo y se hacía, en cambio con él ni lo tomaban en cuenta, pero a pesar de eso, cada vez que veía a su hermana, esta se comportaba como tal, se llevaban muy bien, cuando niños eran cómplices, se cubrían las espaldas y se ayudaban mutuamente, incluso ahora, su relación era la misma, pero a pesar de eso, no fue capaz de contarle a su hermana lo que le estaba pasando en ese entonces, además sus padres fueron muy cuidadosos para que no supiera absolutamente nada. Con cuidado salió de su cuarto, le molestaba el caminar, pero al menos lo podía tolerar, poco a poco comenzó a prender las luces de la casa, al terminar se fue a la cocina y puso la tetera para poder tomar un té de manzanilla, para hacer tiempo se fue a revisar la casa, todo estaba como lo había dejado, pero algo le llamo la atención vio la silueta de una persona apoyada en el ventanal de la sala de estar, con mucho temor se fue a la cocina por un cuchillo y se fue nuevamente al lugar, estaba por llamar a la policía pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera, así que tomando mucho valor, con cuidado abrió el pestillo del ventanal y con lentitud comenzó a deslizarla y con precaución se asomó, lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, con rapidez se acerca a la persona que le dio un buen susto, se arrodillo a su costado y con gentileza puso su mano en el hombro ajeno y comenzó a moverlo levemente, hasta que al fin esa persona abrió los ojos.

\- ¡Nishinoya! ¡¿Estas bien?!- A penas abrió los ojos y lo vio se sintió tan aliviado que podía morir feliz.

-Si... estoy bien y ¿Tu? ¿Por qué estás en mi casa? - Con solo oír su voz se dio cuenta que su preocupación era más que justificada.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?! ¡Nishinoya nos tenías preocupados! ¡Desde que saliste corriendo del instituto te hemos buscado sin parar! - Estaba molesto por la pregunta, pero por más que quisiera demostrarlo su preocupación lo superaba.

-Yo... lo siento mucho... no era mi intención preocuparlos de esa manera...- No podía ni mirarlo a la cara, tenía vergüenza por la forma en que actuó.

-Está bien, solo no lo hagas de nuevo por favor- Con delicadeza pone su mano en la mejilla de Yuu, la acaricia suavemente y a la vez levanta su mentón para verlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Q-Que haces? - El acto del más alto lo había sorprendido un montón y mucho más el verlo a los ojos, aunque no lo demostrara del todo, odiaba mucho que otras personas le tocaran, independiente de la situación, manera e intensión y no solo eso, sino que también sentía mucho miedo, pero con él no se aplicaba del todo.

-De verdad que me tenías muy preocupado, me alegra ver que estas bien y que no te haya pasado nada malo, es tiempo de que me vaya, se hace tarde, además… quedarse dormido en esta posición no es para nada cómodo hahaha- Con un poco de dificultad el intruso se para y toma su bolso para marcharse.

\- ¡Espera! P-por favor... ¡Quédate! ¡Asahi-san! - _"No me dejes Asahi, no ahora que siento mucho miedo"._

* * *

Aún seguían buscando, estaban cansados a mas no poder, pero a pesar de eso estaban decididos a encontrar a Nishinoya, no contestaba a las llamadas y en su casa por más que iban nadie abría y tampoco veían rastros de vida en ella. Estaban por tomar un pequeño descanso hasta que el móvil del capitán del equipo sonó.

 **De: Asahi Azumane**

 **Para: Daichi Sawamura**

 **Asunto: Nishinoya**

 **Estoy con Nishinoya, se encuentra bien, él estuvo siempre en su casa, me quedare con él por hoy, dice que lamenta todo lo que paso, también agradece la preocupación y promete que no volverá a ocurrir, mañana cuando lo vean no le llamen la atención por favor, su motivo tendrá para haber hecho eso, ya les avise a los chicos de tercero, faltan los demás, nos vemos mañana.**

\- ¡Que alivio! Nishinoya está bien- Daba un fuerte suspiro, su alma estaba colgada de un hilo.

-Sí, me alegro que Asahi no me haya hecho caso cuando le dije que fuera a buscar a otras partes en vez de quedarse en la casa de Noya- Andar buscando de acá para allá al libero fue agotador y sobre todo para Suga que estuvo con él desde que lo comenzaron a buscar, con solo verlo un instante se dio cuenta que ya no podía más- Es mejor irse a casa, te acompañare hasta la tuya y después me iré...- Su frase fue cortada al ver como Koshi con molestia sujetaba su cabeza con una mano y mordía su labio inferior.

-Oh mierda- No se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo habia aumentaba de temperatura, fue descuidado, las indicaciones del médico eran claras, tenía que evitar traspirar y que esta se secara por si sola ya que por su operación y trastorno sus defensas habían decaído considerablemente, como también evitar a estar expuesto a temperaturas muy bajas.

\- ¿Suga? - Cuando se acercó y toco su brazo, se pudo dar cuenta que su temperatura estaba muy elevada, como estuvieron corriendo sin parar no se había percatado de que su coloración en sus mejillas no era por el ejercicio, era por la fiebre.

Sin dudar marco el número de Takeda-sensei y le conto lo que pasaba, esperaron unos minutos cerca de un minimarket hasta que Ittetsu llego y se fue con ellos al hospital, Daichi intentaba ayudarlo secándole la traspiración y abrigándolo con una manta que Takeda le ofreció, estaba anocheciendo y las temperaturas habían caído notoriamente, cuando llegaron al hospital Sensei bajo para dar aviso de la emergencia, a los minutos Koshi ya estaba internado, la fiebre había atacado fuertemente, que incluso llego a perder el conocimiento a penas entro al hospital, afortunadamente iba a estar bien, pero se tendría que quedar por lo menos cinco días para ver su progreso.

-Pero que desastre, eso le pasa por pensar en los demás antes que de sí mismo- A pesar de que ya había pasado tiempo desde la operación, de vez en cuando lo veía para hacerle curaciones o para hacerle exámenes, su recuperación era buena, pero aún estaba débil sobre todo en sus defensas y eso que se le había advertido lo que pasaría si no se cuidaba.

\- ¡Haruka-san! - Le sorprendió escucharlo repentinamente en la habitación, hace mucho que no lo veía.

-Corrección, es Haru, si me sigues diciendo así me enojare de verdad- Desde que él y Nagano se presentaron esa vez para dar el diagnostico de Koshi, la mayoría le comenzó a llamar por su nombre completo, por lo que con paciencia intento corregir a todos los chicos del Karasuno y lo logro, menos con Daichi - Ven, acompáñame, te examinare también para ver si fuiste contagiado o no- Al ver la afirmación de Sawamura se fueron a otra habitación, le examino con cautela- Estas bien, pero tienes un grado más de la temperatura normal establecida, asique puedo decir que tienes fiebre, te inyectare un antibiótico, con eso no tendrás necesidad de tomar medicamentos - Cuando terminaron, ambos se fueron a la habitación en donde estaba Suga, pero Haru le prohibió la entrada.

Al rato el enfermero, el médico y Takeda-sensei salieron de la habitación, Nagano le dijo que todo estaría bien, que era preferible que se fuera a casa por hoy y que mañana viniera a verlo según las horas de visita, además por más que se quedara Koshi no iba a despertar y el necesitaba descansar, después de todo estuvieron desde la mañana buscando a Yuu. Al despedirse, Daichi y Takeda se fueron al auto.

-Estoy aliviado de que Sugawara-kun este bien, cuando me llamaste se me pasaron miles de películas- A pesar de que cuando tenía que ponerse firme y serio en situaciones importantes perdía fácilmente la compostura por una de pánico y terror- Sobre Nishinoya… creo que tendré que hablar con sus padres y especialmente con él, lo que ocurrió hoy fue muy extraño- Takeda fue al único que se le permitió ver lo que había dentro del gimnasio uno, lo que vio escrito en las paredes era preocupante, aunque la policía decía que solo era una forma de llamar la atención de su víctima para que cayera en su trampa atormentándolo, su intuición decía que eso no era todo.

-Lo entiendo, es verdad, lo de hoy fue muy extraño, ojalá esto solo sea un mal rato y nada más, mañana intentare hablar con él, si llega a decirme algo se lo diré Sensei- Quizás estaba sugestionado por lo que había pasado con Suga, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-Gracias, eso ayudaría mucho, te iré a dejar a tu casa, Haru-san me dijo que tenías un poco de fiebre y que te había inyectado para disminuirla, no te sobre esfuerces mañana ¿Vale? - Desde que llegaron al hospital Daichi no le quitaba los ojos de en sima a Sugawara, además se veía una clara señal de culpa por lo que le paso. Llegaron a la casa del capitán y se despidieron, Ittetsu se fue a la casa del afectado y fue por unas mudas de ropa para Suga y aprovecho de asearse antes de salir nuevamente al hospital, cuando iba en camino vio a Ukai caminar por la acera de su costado en la misma dirección que él, bajo un poco la velocidad y abrió la ventana del copiloto.

\- ¡Ukai-kun! ¡¿Dónde vas?!- Al ver la reacción del entrenador pudo entender que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Sensei! ¡Voy a ver a Sugawara! ¡¿Tú también?!- Le había sorprendido, después de todo Daichi fue el que le aviso de lo ocurrido con Suga y sin siquiera ir a su casa a cambiarse o algo se fue directo al hospital.

\- ¡Si! ¡Sube! ¡Te llevaré! - Ukai sin meditarlo subió al auto, estaba igual de aliviado que Nishinoya apareciera, pero cuando iba a su casa recibió otro mensaje por parte de Daichi avisando que Suga estaba internado por una fiebre que le dio y que estaría en observación por cinco días.

-Sensei hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo- Después de la operación de Suga, a los días Ukai fue a la casa de Hinata para hablar con sus padres y saber que era lo que le estaba pasando, ya que antes de que Koshi cayera grave, Shoyo ya se comportaba de forma diferente y con el relato de sus progenitores lo tenía en constante alerta.

-Claro dime- Cuando se estaciono en el hospital puso toda su atención en Ukai-kun.

-Hay algo que no te he contado y creo que es mejor decirte esto ahora ya que han estado pasando muchas cosas raras con los chicos- Sus palabras habían puesto a sensei totalmente serio- Después de lo que paso con Sugawara, a los días fui a hablar con los padres de Hinata, ya que su comportamiento cambio drásticamente, incluso tú mismo me lo comentaste primero, cuando hable con ellos me contaron que Hinata no era su hijo y que él lo había tomado demasiado mal, Hinata no les dirige la palabra, no come con ellos y que cuando ellos le hablan este les ignora, prácticamente se les fue de las manos, pero no solo eso, no me quisieron dar detalles, pero como iban las cosas lo más probable es que ellos se vayan de Miyagi dentro de poco, me dijeron que ya no lo podían más con esto, tenían que irse lo antes posible- Aun se acordaba de la expresión de Nanami y Shiro.

-Espera ¿Que dijiste?- Con lo que escucho el rompecabezas que había empezado con Kageyama estaba tomando forma- Ukai-kun dime ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes?- La afirmación del entrenador fue más que suficiente para tomar su relato y completar una parte de lo que ya había conversado con Kageyama- Ukai mira, hace un par de días atrás Kageyama me cito para hablarme de Hinata, ellos... están saliendo y verlo mal lo tenía frustrado ya que por más que intentara ayudarlo o distraerlo no le resultaba, entonces me conto lo que le paso y me pidió consejos, cosa que se los di, además de guardar el secreto de Hinata, pero después volvió a hablar conmigo y esta vez fue por algo prácticamente desquiciado, me dijo que la profesora de historia había pedido como tarea la investigación de la rama familiar a la que pertenecía cada uno y Kageyama para poder completar mucho mejor su investigación comenzó a buscar fotografías familiares y de esas fotografías encontró una en donde el salía abrazado con un niño con el mismo color de pelo y ojos de Hinata, Ukai, Kageyama y Hinata ya se conocían desde antes y no solo eso, el lugar donde fue tomada la fotografía fue en Caleido, uno de los orfanatos de la red del gobierno que protege a niños del tráfico-

* * *

Estaba hecho polvo, nunca pensó que buscar a alguien fuera tan agotador, solo quería descansar un momento y recuperar el aliento, lo bueno de todo el sacrificio es que Nishinoya-sempai estaba bien y que las clases fueron suspendidas, lo malo… que Kageyama estuvo distante con el todo el día y no sabía el porqué. Los minutos pasaban y su mente seguía pensando en él y en lo que posiblemente había hecho para que Tobio actuara de esa forma, pero nada, no encontraba indicio alguno, sin darle más caso a su investigación se levantó de la cama y busco los implementos necesarios para tomar un baño, pero en el proceso el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió.

 **De: Kageyama Tobio**  
 **Para: Hinata Shoyo**  
 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Hinata estoy afuera de tu cuarto... ábreme el ventanal por favor, necesito verte ahora.**

Ya había perdido la esperanza de que Tobio se comunicara con él por hoy, pero al parecer se equivocó. Al dejar su móvil en la mesita de noche y las cosas en la cama se dirigió al ventanal de la habitación, para verificar que realmente Kageyama estaba allí, corrió las cortinas y así fue, Tobio estaba en el balcón esperando a que le abriera, pero algo le llamo la atención, su rostro estaba siendo bañado no solo por el sudor, sino que también por sus lágrimas, con solo abrir el ventanal para darle paso a su privacidad el número nueve entra a toda prisa y lo abrazo fuertemente. Hinata no fue capaz de reaccionar ni mucho menos decir algo, había muy pocas ocasiones en las que su novio reaccionaba así y cuando lo hacía era porque estaba inseguro. Prefirió no decir nada y solo abrazarlo hasta que se calmara un momento.

-Kageyama... ¿Qué sucede?- Aun seguían abrazados, Tobio lloraba, pero a pesar de eso, en la habitación había un silencio sepulcral.

-No es nada...- Soltó a Hinata lentamente y llevo ambos puños del uniforme a su cara para limpiar esas lagrimas tanto de angustia como de culpa.

-Vamos dime... confía en mi...- En respuesta Tobio lo guio hasta la cama y se sentaron en ella.

-De verdad no es nada... es solo que... con lo que paso hoy con Nishinoya-sempai... me afecto ya que por un momento pensé que eras tú y... sin darme cuenta te estaba buscando desesperadamente después de haber llegado a mi casa, que patético soy...- _"Ya no sé qué hacer con estos sentimientos... ayúdame Hinata..."_

Ahora entendía mucho mejor su comportamiento en la búsqueda del día y su aparición ,lo comprendía en su totalidad, ya que él también pensó lo mismo por un instante y estuvo pendiente de el en la mayoría del tiempo, lo más probable es que las inseguridades de Tobio hayan nacido gracias a sus problemas, por reservarlas y no contar casi nada. Con valor y mucho miedo tomo la decisión de reforzar la confianza y seguridad que se tenían, pero a la vez pagaría un gran precio, el sentirse desnudo y juzgado por Kageyama. Hinata amablemente tomo las manos del número nueve y las comenzó a acariciar en forma de consuelo, Kageyama lo miraba de reojo, a pesar de ser pareja y haber cruzado la "línea", de vez en cuando su timidez en situaciones intimas le ganaba y se cohibía como ahora. La noche llego y la habitación estaba a oscuras, Shoyo se detuvo un momento para prender el esquinero y volver donde Tobio con la diferencia de que este se quedó parado frente a él, si quería borrar esa inseguridad que prácticamente atormentaba al peli negro tenía que hacer algo y una de ellas era mostrar lo que se había hecho. Con nerviosismo desabotono su pantalón negro y con torpeza bajo su cremallera, Kageyama se quedó un poco atontado, el ambiente no estaba como para intimidar de eso modo, no podía negar que lo necesitaba también en ese ámbito, pero no era el momento.

-Yo sé que últimamente he estado muy raro con todo lo que me ha estado pasando y también sé que tú me has intentado ayudar de muchas formas, pero… nada de eso… a resultado, yo… hace un tiempo he estado buscado métodos diferentes para aliviarme y yo… me metí en un lugar donde no debía- Con mucho nerviosismo termino de bajar tanto el pantalón negro como el bóxer para mostrar el parche que cubría su error y con cuidado se lo quito mostrando las heridas en cicatrización – Lo siento mucho… no lo pude resistir, me he sentido muy mal… necesitaba desahogarme de alguna manera… y esto me ayudo pero… sé que no está bien, no sé cómo… lidiar con todo esto…- Sin poder aguantarlo más sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sentía tanta vergüenza, su pecho le oprimía que incluso le era difícil respirar.

-No diré que lo que hiciste estuvo bien, pero tampoco es la forma de enfrentar los problemas, si… tanto quieres… hacer ese tipo de cosas… hazlo conmigo, desquítate conmigo, yo seré tu soporte, yo seré tu pilar, asique no temas… en hacerme daño de esta manera… lo aguantare por ti todo el tiempo que sea necesario- Tenia que admitir que sentía miedo con respecto a ese tema, pero tampoco le producía rechazo y más si era Hinata, su complemento.

Shoyo lo miraba sorprendido, aun no asimilaba muy bien las palabras que le había dicho, sacrificarse para satisfacer al otro, eso era un acto más que egoísta, pero a la vez un acto de pleno amor, algo que muy pocos lo aprobarían y lo harían por alguien y de esos pocos estaba Kageyama.

Hinata tímidamente tomo la mano de Tobio y a la vez las dos toallas que había escogido para el baño postergado, no hubo palabras, solo miradas profundas y de total compresión por ambas partes. Al entrar al cuarto de baño, cerraron la puerta con el pestillo, con un poco de torpeza tanto Shoyo como Tobio se comenzaron a desvestir hasta quedar totalmente desnudos, se miraron por un momento, sus mejillas mostraban un claro color rosa por la pequeña euforia que estaban sintiendo en ese instante, era la primera vez que ambos se bañaban juntos y si todo iba bien, quizás hasta seria su tercera vez en la que tanto sus almas como sus cuerpos se hacían uno. Saliendo un poco del ambiente que se había formado, Tobio toma la mano del pequeño Hinata y lo lleva consigo hasta la ducha, al cerrar la cortina de esta Kageyama toma el rostro de su amante y lo besa tiernamente, al terminar su primer gesto de amor en el día, abre las llaves que dan el paso del agua y las regulariza lo suficiente como para que ambos cuerpos estén cómodos bajo ella. Primero se lavaron el cabello, se turnaban de vez en cuando para poder quedar totalmente bajo la regadera y terminar de sacarse la loción utilizada, por último, lavarse el cuerpo, como había un solo paño, Shoyo fue el primero en ocuparlo, para Hinata le fue incomodo mostrar el cómo se lavaba sus partes en frente de su pareja y más aún cuando llegaba a sus genitales, Kageyama solo lo observaba, pero a pesar de que sus ojos tomaban información visual, su mente en si estaba en blanco, por lo que simplemente actuó por lo que dictaba su corazón.

\- ¿T-Tobio…? – Le tomo por total sorpresa al sentir las manos de Kageyama en sus caderas.

-Hinata yo… - Quería mostrar sus intenciones, las quería manifestar, pero si no encontraba las palabras correctas se podría mal interpretar lo que realmente quería expresar- En pocos días… nosotros cumpliremos cuatro meses… en las que tanto yo como tu caímos en este círculo vicioso llamado amor, pero a la vez… para mí la mejor historia que jamás haya vivido y la que nunca más pienso vivir… con otra persona que no seas tú, por lo que hoy… Shoyo… yo… quiero saber si me dejarías… hacerte el amor…- Al pronunciar las últimas palabras sintió como Hinata tiritaba levemente.

-K-Kageyama…- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse extraño, las palabras que le fueron dirigidas iban enserio y sonaban muy honestas, que le hiciera el amor…, una propuesta sin malicia alguna, propuesta que por más que lo pensara, no podía encontrar algo malo en ellas, pues claro, no podía encontrar nada malo ya que esas palabras… fueron dichas por Tobio, por la persona que eligió para vivir una historia irrepetible, por la persona… que eligió para entregar todo de si – Yo… Tobio yo… desde el momento en que… ambos nos unimos… aquella vez en tu casa… yo desde entonces te he pertenecido y si… tú quieres hacer algo… como hacerme el amor… te es permitido ya que… todo lo que venga de ti… siempre será aprobado con o sin mi respuesta, porque yo… porque yo te amo Tobio…- Una pequeña pero visible y tierna sonrisa fue la que sello esos sentimientos descontrolados que sentía en ese momento.

El de cabellera negra lo miraba intensamente, le sorprendió un poco la confesión, sabía que al igual que él Hinata podía ser muy directo, pero muy rara vez lo expresaba en su totalidad como ahora, le aliviaba en cierto modo saber que Shoyo estaba en la misma sintonía que él, como dicen: El amor hace perder la cabeza, y ambos ya estaban más que perdidos.

El cuarto de baño era llenado por el vapor, el único sonido que reinaba en ese instante era el agua chocar contra las murallas y el suelo, pero también contra dos cuerpos que se besaban profundamente, ambos cuerpos estaban limpios, la hora del baño había terminado, pero ambos se reusaban a salir de ella, no querían romper la burbuja que se había creado para entregarse mutuamente. Kageyama lamia de vez en cuando los labios de Shoyo hasta que era momento de reclamar su boca como suya, Hinata no se oponía, al contrario, dejaba que Tobio hiciera lo que se le diera la gana, pero el también quería reclamar a ese hombre como suyo, por lo que con seguridad baja una de las manos que estaban en la espalda del otro y la lleva hasta el miembro de este, el dueño se separa levemente de la boca reclamada, bajando la miraba ve como su amante masajeaba su miembro con fuerza y poco a poco este comenzaba a responder, le dio un poco de gracia al ver como la mano ajena se esforzaba en complacerle, pero su aliento se cortó por unos segundos al sentir esos dedos jugar con la punta, tenía que ser sincero, se estaba sintiendo endemoniadamente bien, por lo que sin pensarlo toma las muñecas de Hinata y lo azota contra la pared de la ducha llevando ambas manos a la altura de la cabeza naranja, en el proceso lo besa con fuerza, ambas lenguas jugaban alocadamente, como si la vida dependiera de ello, hasta que quedaron sin aliento.

\- ¿Quieres seguir? – Aunque ya sabía la respuesta necesitaba escucharla de la boca de Hinata.

-Si… quiero seguir hasta el final Tobio- No podía más, quería dejar más que claro que no importaba lo que Kageyama hiciera con él, él no se iba a negar.

-Si es así… entonces… déjame mostrarte cuanto…- Sus palabras murieron al escuchar unos golpes provenientes de la puerta.

-Hijo… Necesito que vayas al comedor… tu madre y yo necesitamos hablar contigo de algo muy importante, sé que… te molesta cuando intentamos acercarnos a ti y también cuando te hablamos, pero por favor… necesitamos que nos escuches, esto… es urgente, por favor… te lo suplico… necesitamos que escuches… la verdad de tu adopción…-

* * *

-Vaya vaya… así que… prácticamente todo empezó por la imagen que sus padres representaban hacia los demás… el ser personas intachables e importante, además… de ser el hermano mayor tenía que dar el ejemplo… en resumen… fue presionado de tal manera para mostrar algo que no es… y privarse de su libertad, de vivir… pero… ¿Por qué se sintió obligado a algo así...? El ser… alguien perfecto… ¿Por qué?... Akiteru… ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió realmente? ¿Quiénes son tus padres en realidad? - _"Algo anda mal con esta familia"._

* * *

Aquí el cap.! Omg esto está que arde jajajaja nos vemos!


	10. Inicio y final

**Y otro capítulo más! Gracias por los comentarios! De verdad me alientan y me entusiasman mucho en seguir escribiendo, sé que tengo un enredo con esta historia, pero de a poco se comenzara a desenredar, por eso tengan muy en cuenta cada cosa que sale, no los hago esperar mas! Que lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Inicio y final.**

-Hola…- Estar frente a él después de tanto tiempo en cierto modo le producía un alivio en el corazón.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Por más que quisiera no podía ser cortes con ella.

-Veo que aun no me has perdonado- Con solo escucharlo sabía que esto iba a ser difícil tanto para ella como para él.

\- ¿Debería? – Su enojo estaba superando su tranquilidad característica.

-Teru yo... lamento todo esto...- _"No puedo más con esta mentira…"_

\- ¿Lamentarte? ¿Lamentarte porque me separaste de mi propio hijo con pruebas falsas? O ¿Lamentarte porque sabes que cuando Koshi sepa la verdad el te querrá muerta? ¿No crees que el daño que nos has hecho no tiene ni perdón? – _"Como pudiste... Yo te amaba tanto…"_

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Sus palabras se contradecían con las lágrimas que soltaba sin control alguno.

\- ¿Qué no es verdad? Ósea dime ¿Acaso tiene perdón que una madre haya utilizado a su propio hijo para obtener su herencia legitima? O también ¿El estar embarazada de otro hombre y abortar para poder quedar embarazada de mi por el dinero? dime ¿Eso tiene perdón? – Su voz sonaba calmada, pero lo que decía lastimaba sin compasión, ya que ambos cayeron en el peor de los pecados.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Ya no podía oír mas, estaba harta de todo.

\- ¡¿Ya basta que?! ¡¿El decir la verdad?! ¡¿El decirte en tu propia cara que eres una zorra?! – A pesar de los años aun la seguía amando y le dolía de sobremanera decirle de esa forma, pero que más podía hacer, ella lo hizo sufrir de la forma más cruel -Por tu culpa Koshi estuvo a punto de morir, por tus estúpidas ambiciones mi hijo casi muere- _"Esto jamás te lo perdonare"_ \- No tengo tiempo para ti ni mucho menos para tus lamentos innecesarios ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Quería irse luego de ese lugar, quería desesperadamente que todo esto acabara lo antes posible.

-Yo... daré el alta para que Koshi te pueda ver... – Decía mientras miraba a los cinco abogados presentes en la habitación dando a entender que hablaba enserio.

\- ¿Por qué? – Le sorprendía sus palabras, después de tanto tiempo al fin iba a poder ver a su hijo como correspondía.

-Porque yo ya no puedo seguir con esto… ya no puedo seguir con esta culpa ¡NO PUEDO MAS TERU!... yo… te daré la oportunidad… de contarle todo a Koshi…. Que la verdad de todo esto… lo sepa de tu propia boca, yo ya no puedo más con esta mentira de mierda- _"Espero que algún día comprendas el porqué de mis actos…"_

-Está bien, por más que no quiera decir esto, te lo agradezco y espero de todo corazón que después de todo esto… tu desaparezcas para siempre Natasha, tanto de la vida de Koshi como de la mía- _"Hubieras sido una excelente madre… y una excelente esposa… Natasha…"_

* * *

Asahi se quedó con él toda la noche, hablaron de cosas triviales para no pensar más en lo que había pasado ese día, también hablaron de lo que haría cada uno cuando saliese de la preparatoria, Asahi se iría a Tokyo a estudiar administración de empresas, Nishinoya aún no tenía cien por ciento claro el lugar, pero quería estudiar kinesiología, por ultimo planificaron la salida "cita" que estaba programada para ese domingo, el plan era encontrarse en la estación central y después se irían a un lugar propuesto por Asahi, Yuu no sabía de ese lugar, Azumane decía que quedaba cerca de las montañas, después de eso volverían a la ciudad e irían a comer al lugar que había propuesto Nishinoya, el viaje a las montañas sería algo largo, así que solo harían eso por ese día, cuando terminaron de planificar la salida, ambos se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama.

Al día siguiente, ambos se fueron al entrenamiento, Daichi intento sacarle información importante de lo que había ocurrido, pero no obtuvo nada, lo mismo le paso a sensei, nadie podía sacarle algo de información por más cercanos que fueran, incluso Asahi no pudo. El día transcurrió dentro de lo normal, la noche llegaba y todos los chicos del club se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa como de costumbre.

El gran día había llegado, la salida "cita" estaba a minutos de comenzar, estaba ansioso, más que por el lugar a donde irían, era por la persona con la que estaría, por Asahi, después de todo, ambos se gustaban, pero el mayor lo demostraba a mares, en cambio el, solo quería ser discreto y que su estrella fuera el que comenzara la historia, tenía que admitirlo, quería que Asahi fuese el único en su vida, en su corazón, ademas era la segunda vez que sé que enamoraba de la misma o persona o quizás… nunca se desenamoro de él. Yuu seguía metido en sus pensamientos, por lo que no se percató de la persona que estaba detrás de él, Azumane aún no lo llamaba, quería sorprenderlo con lo que llevaba en sus manos, ya que esto, se suponía, era una salida "cita".

-Uuuaaaghhh- Fue lo único que salió de su boca, pero cuando enfoco bien su vista, se dio cuenta que su asombro fue por un gesto muy tierno - ¿Es enserio? – al darse la vuelta y ver a su estrella con una sonrisa tan cálida, pudo concluir su respuesta – Gracias… esta hermosa…- Era muy raro que a los chicos le regalasen flores, sobre todo rosas, pero que podía hacer, era un tonto enamorado.

El recorrido hacia el lugar misterioso fue tranquilo, Asahi contaba que le había ido muy bien en el ensayo que dio en la mañana, si sacaba arriba de noventa puntos estaría listo para dar el verdadero examen, si no, lo seguiría intentando, también le decía que Sugawara y Daichi les fue como a él, si de verdad todo iba bien a fin de año, los tres se irían a Tokyo y estudiarían lo que querían, para Nishinoya eso era una gran noticia, pero le entristecía a la vez, ya que eso significaba estar muy lejos de Azumane. Cuando el tren llego a la estación cerca de la montaña que le había hablado Asahi, se dio cuenta que lo único que había en ese lugar era una enorme entrada que decía "Azul", Yuu extrañado miro al más alto por unos minutos, pero este parecía normal incluso algo entusiasmado, así que sin dar más vuelta al asunto le tomo la mano y se fueron al lugar, la estrella le miro sorprendido, sabía que Nishinoya era muy impulsivo, pero que hiciera eso tipo de cosas lo había descolocado un poco, después de todo el mismo libero había dicho que odiaba que lo tocaran. Ya pagada las entradas, se fueron a recorrer el recinto, Nishinoya algo molesto miraba las especies marinas disecadas, no podía creer que el viaje de más de una hora y media en tren, fuera para ir a un museo de especies disecadas que no eran de su agrado, pero cuando traspasaron por la gran puerta azul, su perspectiva cambio totalmente, el lugar no solo era un museo de especies marinas disecadas, también era un museo de especies marinas vivas.

El museo marino mostraba gran variedad de especies de todo el mundo, había de todo a excepción de las especies marinas mucho más grandes, el lugar era hermoso, todo era de cristal, sobre todo las paredes y el techo, donde miraba habían especies, cuando terminaron de pasar los acuarios iluminados, se fueron al área de las especies marinas que viven en las profundidades, el lugar estaba casi a oscuras, la única luz que había era la de los acuarios y la misma luz que producían las especies, Yuu estaba fascinado, aunque al principio se molestó, se retractaba, el lugar era bellísimo, además le producía una tranquilidad que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Al terminar el recorrido, Azumane guió al pequeño libero a un lugar en específico, era una pequeña sorpresa que le tenía, cuando llegaron, a Nishinoya se le iluminaron los ojos y una gran sonrisa se le planto en la cara, estaban en el acuario de su animal favorito, las tortugas, era la segunda vez que las veía en persona, pero era la primera vez que veía a tantas tortugas juntas, no podía describir con precisión porque le gustaban, solo que tenía un cariño especial por ellas, nada más.

De vuelta a la ciudad, se fueron al lugar que había mencionado Yuu, era un salón de té con temática francesa, se la pasaron bien, comieron muchas variedades nuevas para ambos, pero en su mayoría fueron pasteles, tortas y cafés, al terminar la degustación se fueron a un parque cerca del salón de té, Yuu veía a muchas parejas caminar por el parque tomados de la mano, el ambiente parecía como si fuera día de san Valentín, pero la verdad es que el sector era un barrio francés y que además era apodado como el "Amor de Francia", sin querer habían ido a un lugar romántico, tanto Noya como Asahi estaban avergonzados, era como dar por sentenciado que eran pareja. El atardecer estaba cayendo, los faroles se comenzaron a encender, el ambiente había sido adornado por una melodiosa música de dos guitarras y un acordeón, de a poco la gente se fue acercando al grupo interprete, algunos bailaban al son de la música y otros la tarareaban, en cambio los chicos de Karasuno se apartaron del área y se fueron a un sector más tranquilo, la música romántica a ambos les gusto, pero para Asahi no venía al caso, ya que la salida "cita" tenía dos intenciones.

-Bueno, es tiempo de irme, me ha gustado mucho el museo "Azul", fue muy genial, sobre todo las tortugas, de verdad me ha gustado estar contigo hoy, me has hecho el día Asahi, te lo agradezco mucho- Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no salía con alguien, contando a los demás chicos del club, tenía que admitir que en cierto modo le producía miedo a que supieran de su trastorno y lo rechazaran como un rarito, por esa razón no salía con ellos.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso y no lo agradezcas, fue un verdadero placer pasar el día contigo- Ya no lo podía disimular más, le gustaba Nishinoya- Pero… aun no te puedo dejar ir… hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar… y tiene que hacer ahora ¿Me dejarías? - Estaba ansioso, ya que de lo que quería hablar podría tener la relación con Noya colgando de un hilo.

-Está bien, dime ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Sabia a lo que iba, se le iba a confesar, así que lo dejo seguir, quería escuchar esas palabras que tanto tiempo había esperado con ansias.

-Bien, lo primero que quiero decir es que… a mí me gusta mucho estar cerca de ti y tú sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, hablar, jugar, divertirme… todas esas cosas… me gusta hacerlas contigo a tal grado que… me enamore de eso, me enamore de ti Yuu… y por esa razón yo… te acepto tal y como eres, con tus defectos y todo… - _"Perdóname…"_ \- Incluso con tu trastorno alimenticio…- Al decir esas palabras las hojas de los arboles presentes fueron mecidas por el viento.

\- ¿Que… acabas de decir…? - Estaba aterrado, lo que menos quería era que Asahi supiera su secreto, que supiera una parte de su mundo de mierda.

-Tranquilo ¿Vale?, ya lo sé… hace mucho tiempo, sé que tú y Suga sufren de esto, no sé cómo será para cada uno… pero el patrón es el mismo – No le gustaba verlo así, indefenso, temblando e intentando huir de él, había empeorado las cosas, pero era lo mejor – Quiero dejarte en claro que… cualquier cosa que necesites, te suceda… lo que sea, yo estaré allí para ti, Nishinoya… tu nunca me perderás pase lo que pase, asique no dudes en venir a mi…- Sus últimas palabras fueron dichas a tiempo antes de que el pequeño Yuu saliera corriendo del parque.

 _\- "Mierda… ¿Porque?... ¿Por qué lo sabe?... No quiero que sepa la verdad de esto, no quiero que sepa mi pasado… no quiero… Asahi… ¿Me seguirás queriendo a pesar de ser corrompido?"-_

* * *

Iba en el auto a toda prisa, el mensaje que recibió lo tenía preocupado, las sesiones no iban del todo bien, pero que Akiteru llegara al extremo de decirle que no lo quería volver a ver y que lo quería muerto era demasiado para rechazar la ayuda que el mismo busco, estaba seguro que algo le había pasado para decirle tales cosas. En la universidad no sabían nada de él, sus amigos mucho menos, si llamaba a los padres no iba a obtener nada ya que ni ellos saben lo que él hace, además por más que llamara a su móvil este sonaba apagado, el único lugar que le quedaba por buscar era el departamento que estaba arrendando, se detuvo un momento cerca de la vereda y busco en su maletín que afortunadamente traía en el auto los papeles de Tsukishima mayor la dirección del recinto, el lugar quedaba un poco apartado pero si se daba prisa llegaría en un buen tiempo antes de que anocheciera, así que guardando los documentos donde debía se puso en marcha.

Al llegar se estaciono y se fue en dirección a la entrada del edificio, cuando estuvo dentro busco a alguien que lo ayudara, en los documentos desafortunadamente no salía el número del departamento en que se quedaba, se estaba comenzando a enojar, no encontraba a nadie por ningún lugar en el piso central, asique con coraje se fue en dirección al ascensor, pero se detuvo al ver un señor adulto con el típico bigote y gafas, se le acerco a prisa.

-Disculpe señor ¿Me puede ayudar? - No solo se dio cuenta que era el típico señor con bigote y gafas, si no que el señor era el conserje del edificio.

\- ¡Claro! ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – Le sorprendió un poco al escucharlo, su voz sonaba alterada.

-Estoy buscando a alguien, se llama Tsukishima Akiteru ¿Sabe cuál es su departamento? - _"Me doy por muerto si no lo sabe"._

\- ¿El joven Tsukishima? ¿Le ha pasado algo? – Era muy raro que lo buscaran, después de todo llevaba tres años viviendo en el mismo departamento y jamás vio que recibiera visitas.

-Eso mismo quiero saber ¿Usted sabe de él? – _"¡Vamos! Diga que si…"_

-Le diré lo que se si usted me dice quién es- A pesar de que lo veía con muy buena facha y no parecía alguien con malas intenciones, quería asegurarse por si pasaba algo.

-Soy Kuroo Keita, un amigo íntimo de Akiteru, nos conocimos en la universidad gracias a unas clases que tuvimos hace unos meses atrás- _"Que se lo crea… que se lo crea…"_

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo, pues mucho gusto, soy Miguel, el conserje de este bloque, te llevare al departamento del joven Tsukishima, por favor sígueme- Decía mientras lo guiaba al ascensor.

El departamento quedaba en el sexto piso habitación sesenta y tres, cuando estuvieron delante de ella, Miguel toco el timbre varias veces, pero nadie atendía, asique no quedo otra opción que ocupar las llaves de emergencia, Keita estaba inquieto, el conserje le contaba que cuando Akiteru llego no salió más del lugar y eso fue hace ya cuatro días, además era día de semana y que el supiera aún no estaba en vacaciones de invierno, asique también le empezó a preocupar la situación, cuando la puerta estuvo abierta Kuroo le dijo que era mejor que no entrase con él, que lo dejara a solas con Aki para tener un poco de privacidad por si es que algo andaba mal, Miguel no estuvo cien por ciento de acuerdo, pero si era su amigo y además "intimo" tenía que confiar por lo menos un poco, así que dándole las indicaciones por si es que necesitaba ayuda se retiró.

Al entrar al departamento de su paciente, se pudo dar cuenta que en ese lugar reinaba el silencio, pero no solo eso, cada vez que se adentraba más y más en el lugar, vio gracias al atardecer, el gran desastre que había delante de sus ojos. Algodón, telas, libros, hojas, plantas, vidrios, etc, todo tipo de material que se puede tener dentro de un hogar y en el que habita un estudiante, rotos y esparcidos en el que se suponía la sala de estar, lo único intacto era la ampolleta del techo, saliendo un poco de su asombro, se fue a otra habitación, la cocina, al igual que la sala de estar, estaba echa un desastre, el baño solo estaba desordenado, solo el espejo estaba roto, en la otra habitación lo mismo, mucho desorden y cosas rotas, sobre todo libros, al parecer era el cuarto de estudio, por último, la habitación del dueño, esta se encontraba cerrada, al girar la perilla se percató que esta no está con seguro, pero si algo impedía el abrirla en su totalidad, asique con fuerza empujo lo que más pudo hasta lograr un espacio acorde a su cuerpo, cuando se adentró, vio que la habitación era algo grande, la cama era el obstáculo de la puerta, bueno, lo que quedaba de cama, al dar solo unos pasos dentro del cuarto, pudo ver claramente a Akiteru en una esquina de la habitación apoyado en la pared de forma fetal, estaba desnudo, solo llevaba el bóxer, temblaba mucho, así que intentando no hacer tanto ruido se fue a donde estaba.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! - Sus cinco sentidos no estaban del todo bien, estaba muy alterado y por más que quisiera concentrarse en la persona que estaba ahí no podía.

-Akiteru...- Con solo verlo allí en ese estado, concluyo que su diagnóstico era grave y que su trastorno alimenticio formaba parte de ese diagnóstico.

\- ¡QUE TE VAYAS! ¡DÉJAME SOLO! - Ya no podía mas, estaba siendo absorbido en su totalidad por su propia mente, su cabeza lo había llevado al mismo infierno, todo por ser el hijo perfecto, el hijo que todo padre le gustaría tener y sentirse orgulloso, todo por la imagen, el orgullo y sobre todo por el amor paternal.

Keita solo lo miraba, se había paralizado en parte, en sus treinta y un años de vida y en sus cortos seis años de carrera como siquiatra, era la primera vez que tenía que enfrentar algo así. El sol ya se había ocultado, quedaba un poco de luz natural en la habitación, Kuroo aún no hacía nada, no sabía qué hacer, estaba en blanco, hasta que Akiteru intento pararse de su lugar, pero le fue imposible, estaba tan débil que ni siquiera podía respirar del todo bien, tenía que hacer algo y pronto. Saco su móvil y marco un numero frecuente, al terminar de dar las indicaciones, como pudo tapo a Tsukishima con una sábana y lo cargo en sus brazos, cuando llego al piso central, Miguel se alarmo, intento tranquilizarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero que necesitaba llevarse a Aki urgentemente. Deposito al chico ojos miel en la parte trasera del auto, con rapidez se alejó del lugar y se fue en dirección al hospital, cuando llego y saco del auto a Akiteru este estaba inconsciente, su respiración era cada vez más lenta, su cuerpo estaba tan frió, su piel tan pálida, sinceramente no reconocía a la persona que tenía en sus brazos, el medico de turno "obligado" lo recibió a prisa y se llevó a Tsukishima mayor, después de varias horas apareció en la sala de espera y llamo a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? - Eran amigos desde el primer día en la universidad, aunque sus elecciones eran diferentes, no era impedimento para seguir siendo amigos, incluso ahora, que cada uno iba por caminos diferentes y por esa razón le extrañaba mucho que se preocupara por una persona ajena, un paciente que solo conocía sus problemas.

-No me preguntes algo que ni yo sé- Era cierto que era impulsivo cuando la situación lo ameritaba, pero era muy distinto cuando se trataba de las personas.

-Es la primera vez que te preocupas por alguien después de… ya sabes- Han pasado dos años desde ese suceso.

-Lo se Ichigo, no me saques ese tema ahora por favor, no es el momento- No le gustaba hablar de eso, ya no le era doloroso, pero le era incómodo.

-Está bien, pero espero que me digas lo que te sucede cuando estés más claro- Al ver la afirmación de Keita, siguió con lo que realmente importaba- Sobre el chico… llego en un mal estado, por lo que vi en sus exámenes anteriores, estaba en un peso que estaba por bordar en lo normal, pero como llego ahora… es como si empezara de cero con el tratamiento, su garganta está dañada por el constante vomito forzado, pero se recuperara y bueno, lo normal cuando llego por primera vez, esta desnutrido, llego con un potasio bajo que si esto se hubiera prolongado por unos… tres a cuatro días mas, hubiera sufrido un infarto, el riñón está en su límite, si esto sigue así… por más que quisiera recuperarse… su físico no lo acompañara nunca, por ultimo… me dio la impresión de que Tsukishima… sufre de algo… que hace refugiarse en esto, en su trastorno, es como un escape a algo que se tiene muy guardado, como médico, espero que encuentres rápido su problema real, porque te aseguro que si no lo haces… el mismo se encargara de acabar con su vida antes de lo que esperas- Aunque por su trabajo ya estaba más que relacionado con este tipo de personas, había algo que le intrigaba un poco, sobre todo la frase cicatrizada que tenía en el muslo derecho "Muerte por amor".

* * *

Y se acaboo! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.!


	11. Pasados inesperados

**LO SEEEE Y ME ARREPIENTOOOOOOOOOOO PERO E TENIDO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS! aqui les dejo el cap. 11, a partir de aqui las cicatrices y recuerdos del pasado de algunos chicos seran revelados, ademas del campamento de entrenamiento esta por llegar! disfrutenlo!**

 **PD: pareja nueva...**

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Pasados inesperados.**

Sus ojos se posaban bajo sus pies, mirando esa pequeña ventanilla que mostraba la realidad de la situación y el triunfo, pero él no lo sentía ni lo veía de esa manera, el haber aumentado solo cinco kilos le rompía la autoestima, cada cifra que veía en la báscula era acercarse o alejarse de la primaria, era sentirse libre o atado de su propio pasado. Estaba devastado, quizás para muchos cinco kilos no son nada, pero para Tsukishima Kei si, era más que un número, era su propia vida.

Al bajar de la báscula la guarda en el lugar correspondiente y se va a su habitación, totalmente frustrado se tira a la cama, toma la almohada y esconde su cara en ella ahogando como sea sus sollozos, se sentía totalmente desgraciado, se supone que subir los kilos que le faltaban para estar dentro de lo "normal" estaba bien, el mismo se propuso la meta, pero ahora se sentía totalmente derrotado. Intentando no perder el control de su frustración, estira uno de sus brazos en busca de la manilla del velador para después jalarla con brusquedad y buscar desesperadamente las pastillas para adelgazar, pero no las encontró, se había olvidado por completo que las pastillas las boto… su padre, aquella vez que le pregunto por ellas, le había mentido para no meterse en problemas. Aún era de día, si se apuraba podría salir un tiempo relativamente bueno para hacer ejercicio, así que a toda prisa se viste adecuadamente, le avisa a su madre que saldría un rato y se fue a realizar su cometido.

En el trayecto su cuerpo se sentía muy bien, sobre todo por sentir el viento en su rostro, amaba la sensación desde que era muy pequeño, desde que se dio cuenta que su capacidad física era la de un atleta en pistas de metros planos, pero que lamentablemente dejo por terceras personas y se fue obligado a refugiarse en el vóleibol, no odiaba el deporte, le gustaba e incluso se podría decir que lo amaba, pero no era del todo para él, su destino en el deporte era otro y lo sabía perfectamente, por ser alguien muy débil de corazón lo dominaron como quisieron y por esa razón nunca tuvo amigos, a excepción de Yamaguchi. Su mente estaba tan perturbada, tanto por sus recuerdos que por su enfermedad que no se dio cuenta que hace unos minutos corría con él un chico mucho más bajo que él.

-En el club eres muy flojo para correr, pero ahora veo que es todo lo contrario ¡Eres muy rápido! - Ya tenía admitido que admiraba su altura, pero con este suceso lo admiraba aún más.

-¿P-Pero que…?- Asustado se detiene en seco mientras su compañero inesperado se detiene unos metros más adelante y camina hacia el - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Nadie sabía de su "talento" hasta ahora, no tendría forma de mentirle si ya lo había visto.

-No te preguntare nada y no quiero nada, solo estaba corriendo un poco para… olvidarme de mis problemas y sin querer te encontré en el camino – Y era la verdad, estaba totalmente destruido por dentro, solo quería escapar un momento de su realidad.

-Disculpa, pero lo que te está pasando sinceramente no me importa – No quería sonar agrio, pero no estaba bien ni siquiera para responder en broma o irónicamente.

-Jajaja es verdad… a nadie le importo… bueno como sea, tengo que seguir con mis ejercicios, nos vemos Tsukishima – Y sin siquiera esperar respuesta se fue a toda prisa.

Kei lo miraba mientras se alejaba, se veía mucho más pálido de lo normal y también un poco más… delgado… quizás era su imaginación, a veces sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada y le mostraba cosas que no eran; dando un fuerte suspiro se propone a seguir su recorrido, todo iba de maravilla, la tarde caía lentamente y estaba listo para volver a casa, hasta que ve nuevamente a su compañero fantasma desmayado en medio de la calle. Asustado va a su encuentro y lo toma con cuidado sacándolo del pavimento.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey despierta! - Por más que lo movía y le hablara no había respuesta alguna, intentando no entrar en pánico lo vuelve a intentar- ¡Hey! ¡Ya déjate de jugar! ¡Despierta! - No había respuesta, la respiración de su compañero era cada vez menos y menos perceptibles, lo que estaba pasando era grave - ¡HEY! ¡VAMOS DESPIERTA! ¡HINATA! ¡HINATA!-

* * *

Recargado en la ventana de su habitación, miraba como el sol se ocultaba sin demora, estaba totalmente ido y con un dolor demasiado profundo, ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que hablo con Hinata, cuatro días donde sus caminos se separaron por su propia decisión, tenía que admitir que se arrepentía en su totalidad por haber cortado con el número diez, pero era lo mejor, era lo mejor para Hinata y para su vida, fue por su propio bien. Las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado y mucho, pero se dio cuenta que le estaba haciendo daño, sin querer se comportaba de forma fría para alejarse de él, para así tener su propio espacio, aunque lo habían hablado, esa parte en especial no cambiaba, Hinata lo absorbía demasiado y eso lo estaba cansando, tan así que prácticamente tenía que mentirle gran parte del tiempo para estar un rato a solas, Shoyo estaba dependiendo mucho de él. La noche se hacía presente, el frio aumentaba, estaba claro que la época de invierno llegaba a Miyagi, época en la que dentro de tres semanas estaría en vacaciones y vacaciones que se transformarían en un campamento de entrenamiento.

Sumido en la culpa, Kageyama no escucho que lo llamaban desde la planta baja, hasta que escucho la voz de su padre muy cerca de su espacio personal.

-¿Hijo estas bien?, Te estábamos llamando, Takeda-sensei esta abajo, necesita hablar contigo – Era inusual recibir visitas de algún profesor.

-¿Takeda…sensei? – Al ver la afirmación de su padre confirmaba que había oído bien, bajando sin prisa poco a poco ve a Ittetsu sentado junto a su madre.

-Kageyama-kun… Lamento las molestias, pero… me gustaría hablar contigo… a solas... si es posible...– Decía mientras se para del sofá con una mirada de preocupación.

-Está… bien...- Sin cuestionar su visita y la hora de esta, se va con el mayor al auto de este último. Cuando entraron Takeda suspiro.

-Kageyama… te soy sincero, no vengo con buenas noticias… - Tobio estaba por preguntar, pero fue detenido a tiempo por el Sensei – Kageyama-kun… sé que no debería de haber venido para decirte esto, pero… pensé que quizás te importe… es sobre Hinata… - Al ver la expresión del número nueve sabía que esto no traería nada bueno – Hinata-kun… fue internado en el hospital por una baja hidratación y glucosa en el cuerpo… el medico dijo que probablemente a estado varios días con ejercicio excesivo… y también… sin comer… - _"¿Qué les está sucediendo a todos?"._

* * *

Era la cuarta, no, era la quinta vez que leí la carta que posaba en sus manos tensas por la sorpresa, no esperaba esto, ni mucho menos tan pronto, la carta que tenía en sus manos decía claramente y con la letra de su propia madre, que daba el alta para que él y ese hombre _"Taro-san"_ pudieran hablar, de verdad era una gran noticia y una gran recompensa. Las sesiones con el siquiatra y la nutricionista lo han ayudado bastante, aunque la mejora física iba muy lenta, la parte psicológica iba cada vez mejor, quería recuperarse, a pesar de sus dudas sobre su propia vida y su alrededor, Sugawara quería intentar, aunque sea una vez más lo que era vivir. Por la euforia toma su móvil y escribe a prisa al número que prácticamente era el más frecuente en su agenda en mensajes y llamadas.

 **De: Sugawara Koshi**

 **Para: Daichi Sawamura**

 **Asunto: Autorización**

 **DAICHIIIII NO LO CREERAS! MI MADRE ME DA LA AUTORIZACION PARA PODER VISITAR A TARO-SAN! LO PUEDES CREER?!**

 **De: Daichi Sawamura**

 **Para: Sugawara Koshi**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hablas enserio?!**

 **De: Sugawara Koshi**

 **Para: Daichi Sawamura**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **¡Claro que hablo enserio!**

 **De: Daichi Sawamura**

 **Para: Sugawara Koshi**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **¡Wow! ¡Qué gran noticia! ¡De verdad estoy feliz por ti! Al fin podrás aclarar tus dudas.**

 **De: Sugawara Koshi**

 **Para: Daichi Sawamura**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **¡Muchas gracias!, si… al fin podre saber quién es ese hombre en verdad… admito que tengo un poco de miedo…**

 **De: Daichi Sawamura**

 **Para: Sugawara Koshi**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?**

 **De: Sugawara Koshi**

 **Para: Daichi Sawamura**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Miedo a… que quizás ese hombre… me diga cosas muy… crudas… o quizás… el que diga algo más allá de lo esperado...**

 **De: Daichi Sawamura**

 **Para: Sugawara Koshi**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Suga… Mira, sea lo que sea lo que te diga ese señor… será para mejor, tú has buscado respuestas hace ya mucho tiempo y esta es la oportunidad perfecta para obtenerlas, tienes que ser fuerte, solo piensa en la oportunidad de la que tanto me hablas, de la oportunidad que te dio la vida, tu vida, no lo desaproveches ahora.**

 **De: Sugawara Koshi**

 **Para: Daichi Sawamura**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Tienes razón… Yo… seré fuerte, enfrentare esta situación, tengo que saber la verdad de mis preguntas y, sobre todo, saber quién es ese señor.**

 **De: Daichi Sawamura**

 **Para: Sugawara Koshi**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **¡Así se habla!, si quieres te acompaño ¿Cuándo piensas ir?**

 **De: Sugawara Koshi**

 **Para: Daichi Sawamura**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Gracias, serias un gran apoyo estando presente, quiero ir el lunes de la próxima semana, espero que la cite esté lista para ese día.**

 **De: Daichi Sawamura**

 **Para: Sugawara Koshi**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Bien, entonces a tener fe de que ese día iras a hablar con Taro-san.**

 **De: Sugawara Koshi**

 **Para: Daichi Sawamura**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Muchas gracias Daichi… el volver a hablar contigo como antes me ha servido mucho, ya no me siento tan solo…**

 **De: Daichi Sawamura**

 **Para: Sugawara Koshi**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **De nada, solo… pasaron cosas innecesarias que nos separaron… acuérdate de que tenemos una conversación pendiente…**

 **De: Sugawara Koshi**

 **Para: Daichi Sawamura**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Si… lo sé perfectamente… tenemos que hablar… sobre lo que paso en nuestro primer año de secundaria… en la clase de sexualidad cuando tuviste que mentir…**

* * *

Dos jóvenes descansaban cómodamente en la cama del mayor, sus cuerpos estaban totalmente exhaustos, después de todo, realizar el acto de amor puro y desesperado que se tenían mutuamente, no era suficiente para recuperar el tiempo perdido de esa _"época"_ oscura para ambos, en especial para el setter.

-Dios… como me gustaría hacer esto por siempre…- Sus pensamientos en voz alta fueron escuchados por el chico casi muerto que estaba a su lado.

-¿Hablas enserio…? Dame un respiro… llevamos casi la semana de la misma manera… mi cuerpo no dará para el entrenamiento… - Desde que su vida estuvo al borde del precipicio muchas cosas cambiaron y una de cosas fue que el hombre de tercer año que estaba a su costado fuera totalmente suyo, en cuerpo y alma.

-Lo siento… pero me es inevitable y sabes perfectamente por qué… - ¿Cómo no querer hacer cosas _"intimas"_ y expresar todo lo que sientes a la persona que por pocos minutos pierde la vida? Y además ¿Por su culpa?

-Si… lo se… ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces… - Aun se preguntaban si fue realmente necesario pasar por todo ese camino para estar juntos, pero de lo que si estaban cien por ciento seguros es que valió la pena.

-Oye… Akaashi… sobre el campamento de invierno… ¿Irás…? – La temporada de entrenamiento con otras escuelas estaba por llegar, pero por recomendaciones del médico, era mejor que Keiji no fuera.

-Si los exámenes salen bien iré… si no… tendré que quedarme en casa… - Estaban por cumplirse los tres meses de su recuperación después de ese fatídico día, aún estaba delicado de salud, pero su recuperación fue muy rápida en comparación a otros pacientes.

-Espero que puedas ir… si no estás allí… me volveré loco ¿Sabes?... no estaría tranquilo en ningún momento pensando en que quizás te haya pasad… - Sus palabras fueron calladas por los suaves labios de su novio.

-Cálmate ¿Si? Soy más fuerte de lo que aparento… - Con lo dicho ambos se rieron, Akaashi tenía razón… si no fuera así ¿Cómo sería posible que estuviera ahí con él en ese momento? – Tienes que confiar más en mi Bokuto, no me volverá a pasar nada más y más si estoy contigo – _"Aun me cuesta creer que los milagros existen"_

-Lo se Akaashi, solo que… aun me queda ese miedo… desde esa vez en el hospital… - Hablar de ese suceso los entristecía a ambos, luchar por casi dos años y medio para estar juntos y más lo que pasaba entre medio de ellos dos no era una situación muy fácil de superar.

-Bokuto… no es momento de hablar de eso, el pasado es pasado, ahora lo que importa es el presente y futuro… – Al recibir la intensa mirada del número cuatro traga fuertemente – Espera… fue suficiente… tenemos que dormir, mañana tenemos clases y prácticas, además yo teng… - Su casi huida fue detenida por unas fuertes manos que lo llevaron nuevamente a la posición inicial de su llegada al cuarto de Kotaro.

-Prométeme… Prométeme que no me volverás a dejar nunca más Keiji- La seriedad de su voz lo sorprendió demasiado, muy pocas veces a oído esa voz, voz que en ese momento mostraba desesperación.

-No te lo prometeré, te lo jurare… Kotaro… - _"Le pido a quien sea, por favor, no me separen de esta persona"_

* * *

NOS VEMOS! SI O SI (90.0)9


	12. Caminos cruzados

**AQUI UN NUEVO CAPITULOOOOOOO REVELACION DEL PASADO DE SHOYO! OMG!**

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Caminos cruzados.**

-Bien eso es todo, por favor, no se olviden de los requisitos para poder ir al entrenamiento en Tokyo, los papeles los necesito a más tardar una semana antes de salir de vacaciones, que tengan buen día- Con sus últimas palabras daba por sentenciada la reunión programada, el aura que rodeaba a gran parte de los chicos le daba una sensación positiva con respecto a uno de los requisitos que era _"No hacer examen libre por reprobar alguna materia"_ , pero como siempre nada es tan perfecto, habían tres chicos que estaban peligrando el examen de cierre y al decir verdad, estaban en su peor momento.

De tanto en tanto los chicos del Karasuno se retiraban de la sala de reunión, cuando Yuu se retiró junto a Tanaka y Hinata, el As del equipo se acerca sigilosamente al vice capitán con una sola intención, hablar de Nishinoya.

-Suga… ¿Podemos hablar…? - Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que le confeso a Noya sus sentimientos y el conocimiento de su secreto, pero lamentablemente este hecho los hizo separarse una vez más.

-Sí, claro ¿De qué quieres hablar? - Su repentina cercanía lo espanto momentáneamente, pero al ver la actitud incomoda del número tres, le dio indicaciones para que lo siguiera al aula de artes manuales del edificio, cuando llegaron se acomodaron en el suelo sentándose uno frente al otro- Bien, ahora si ¿Qué sucede? - Era muy común que el As lo llamase para hablarle de cosas en general, pero el ver su rostro algo sombrío y su cuerpo bastante rígido, dio por sentenciado que esta vez iba a ser una conversación distinta a lo habitual.

-Suga… necesito que me ayudes… he metido la pata con… Nishinoya…-No se sentía arrepentido en lo absoluto por haber soltado la lengua ese día, pero no quería dejar las cosas así, más que por el equipo, lo hacía por Yuu, por su vida que estaba en peligro.

-Ya me había dado cuenta de que algo había pasado entre ustedes dos, pero… que tu tuvieras que ver en ello… me sorprende la verdad –Hace mucho tiempo que Noya no le cuenta sus cosas, prácticamente las conversaciones que tenían se concentraban en sí mismo, he inclusive… le dejo de mensajear…- ¿Qué sucedió? – _"¿Qué le estará pasando…?"_

-Creo que no somos muy buenos ocultando cosas hahaha… pero… te soy sincero, lo que hice fue por el bien de Nishinoya… - _"Diablos… quizás ahora… la amistad que tenga con Suga se rompa por esto…"_ \- Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que… caíste al hospital, yo… antes de que eso pasara… yo ya tenía una idea de que a ti te pasaba algo, tus actitudes… se parecían mucho a las que tiene… Nishinoya…- _"Me va a matar…"_ \- Sugawara… yo sé que tú y Nishinoya están enfermos y sabes perfectamente a que me refiero – Cuando termino parte de su relato no vio ni un milímetro de asombro o sorpresa del número dos.

-Ya lo sabía- _"Es tiempo de terminar con esta muralla"_ \- ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta? Cuando me seguías al baño, a mi casa o cuando mirabas mi cuerpo de forma meticulosa… todo eso Asahi, ya lo sabía – Le daba gracia al ver las expresiones de pánico de su amigo gigante- No te preocupes, Asahi, todo eso que hiciste en el pasado se queda en el pasado, sé que tenía que confiar más en mis amigos, confiar más en ti y en Daichi e incluso en Shimizu, pero las cosas se complicaban más mientras los días avanzaban, intente ocultar lo que me pasaba realmente con algo… totalmente destructivo, me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba conmigo mismo… pero no fui capaz de pararlo… - _"Eso sonó lamentable"_

-No sé qué decir…- Su mirada mostraba una total culpa, aun sabiendo que algo no iba bien con el chico del lunar en ese tiempo, no fue lo suficientemente valiente para preguntarle directamente o hacer algo por el- Fui un cobarde… no pude hacer nada por ti... –Sin poder aguantar la vergüenza, sin demora agacha su cabeza en modo de disculpa.

-No es necesario hacer eso Asahi, de todos modos, el desenlace final iba a ser el mismo, con o sin ayuda, pero hay algo de lo que si tengo que agradecerte y es que me mantuviste entretenido durante mis recaídas, crisis y momentos oscuros, el jugar contigo a las _"escondidas"_ fue un muy buen pasatiempo -Su agradecimiento hizo que la tensión del momento se convirtiera en uno de risas incontrolables por los recuerdos inolvidablemente ridículos que eran.

-Vaya, hablar de esto me hizo bastante bien, siento un peso menos en mis hombros- Como no sentirse así, después de todo recordar las ridiculeces que tuvo que hacer para seguirlo y ocultarse, además de confrontar la verdad con su amigo y que este no se enojara o alejara, era lo mejor que le podía ocurrir, por ahora.

-Tienes razón, me pasa lo mismo- Las sesiones con el siquiatra le estaban ayudando en parte y en esta situación inesperada fue una clara afirmación de lo que pensaba-Pero… sobre Nishinoya… es diferente, todo es diferente con él, no me hagas preguntas ni nada por que no las responderé sabiendo o no la respuesta- A pesar de que sus palabras sonaban duras y cortantes la estrella comprendió su mensaje -Sé que te preocupa, pero hay cosas en las que es mejor darle su tiempo, si Noya lo quiere te contara todo o una fracción de ello, solo te pido que seas más considerado y como tu hiciste conmigo, no le quites los ojos de en sima- _"Ojala_ _que cuando sepas su pasado no te alejes de él Asahi"._

* * *

Los rayos de sol tocaban cálidamente su rostro dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día, aún estaba en recuperación,

su cuerpo había colapsado peligrosamente, afortunadamente no paso a algo más grave, solo con una deshidratación más o menos importante y una esofagitis en tratamiento. Desde que Keita-san lo fue a _"rescatar"_ a su departamento se ha replanteado si realmente quería recuperarse de su enfermedad, cada vez se le hacía más difícil el querer salir o decirle no a su trastorno y eso lo estaba asustando mucho más que antes.

-Buenos días Akiteru ¿Cómo te sientes? – Un día más de vida, así es como describía los días que lo iba a despertar y de paso revisar sus signos vitales.

-Ichigo-san…- Cuando despertó a los dos días de quedar internado y lo conoció, se ganó un gran reto de este llegando a no solo tenerle miedo, sino que a la vez un gran respeto hacia su persona.

-Veo que tu voz se escucha mucho mejor, si te cuidas dentro de poco podrás recuperarla por completo – Decía mientras lo ayuda a sentarse en la cama para comenzar su trabajo de cada mañana.

-Desperdiciar un timbre de voz tan en particular y agradable al oído sería una lástima – Cuando Ichigo le dio el diagnóstico definitivo de su paciente decidió por sí mismo no dejarlo solo en el hospital, su estado de salud era muy delicado a pesar de que Ichi le explico todo de forma muy esperanzadora.

-Keita-san… Buenos días…- Cada vez que lo veía pasar por la puerta de la habitación que le fue asignada desde que llego y ver su semblante totalmente serio, sentía una vergüenza e incomodidad inexplicable, Keita no solo vio su verdadero estado mental, sino que también vio una parte muy oscura de él.

\- ¿Cómo está? - Ignorando por completo el saludo de Aki, se sienta en el sillón de la habitación y comienza a ver el informe que hace unos minutos antes el mismo Ichigo le entrego para que viera el seguimiento de los seis días que llevaba internado.

-Pues… comparando los resultados desde que llego… se ve mucho mejor, pero… aún no está listo para que se le dé el alta, lo siento Akiteru, tendrás que seguir en este lugar por unos días más- Cuando Sasaki termino de responder, vio como la cara del más joven se tornaba a una de total frustración, lo comprendía, a nadie le gustaba estar en un hospital y más si tenía varias agujas incrustadas en la piel.

-Ya veo, Ichigo déjanos solos- Su orden fue respetada en un instante – Espero que tomes con madures lo que te tengo que decir- Decía mientras que de su maletín sacaba dos sobres blancos y se acercaba al chico universitario – Sé que Ichigo ha sido muy blando contigo en explicarte lo que le paso a tu cuerpo, pero por mi parte soy mucho mas directo y lo sabes – No hubo respuesta a lo que decía, solo un leve movimiento de cabeza del afectado – Tu no estas internado solo por una simple deshidratación o por una infección, estas internado porque tu pulmón izquierdo se llenó de vomito el mismo día en que te fui a buscar y quedo lo suficientemente delicado para llegar a instalarte a una maquina artificial- La expresión de asombro de Tsukishima mayor no daba crédito alguno- Por esa razón me he tenido que forzar a hacer esto- Decía al tiempo que le entregaba los sobres- En este sobre tienes la información necesario del centro que trata a personas con tu misma condición con la excepción de que te tienes que internar en él y eso significa no más universidad, en el otro sobre tienes un pasaje de avión con destino a Miyagi para hoy mismo a las cinco de la tarde y también mi informe de lo que ha estado pasando hasta ahora contigo que va destinado a tus padres – _"Lo más probable es que me comience a odiar"_

-Tienes que estar bromeando…- Sin demora abre ambos sobres revisando meticulosamente su contenido y a la vez confirmando lo que su siquiatra decía- Tiene que ser una broma…- " _Esto tiene que ser un sueño"_

-Es la verdad Akiteru, tú ya no puedes vivir solo, tienes que estar con tu familia o con gente que te vigile las veinticuatro horas al día – Odiaba hacer este tipo de cosas, pero si no las hacia el diagnostico de sus paciente empeoraría llegando incluso a la muerte, muerte que quería evitar a toda costa, sobre todo en el chico que lo ha tenia vagando desde que lo conoció aquella vez en la universidad – Pero si estas dispuesto a salir del hoyo en el que estas, te doy una última opción, que te vengas a vivir conmigo Akiteru –

* * *

 **De: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Para: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Asunto: Tokyo**

 **¿Has conseguido las firmas para ir? Lo más probable es que yo no vaya**

 **De: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Para: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Estoy igual que tú, no tengo ganas de ir al entrenamiento**

 **De: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Para: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **¿No iras? ¿Enserio? Pensé que serias el primero en conseguir las firmas**

 **De: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Para: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Si bueno, es solo que… no tengo ganas de ir, prefiero quedarme en casa**

 **De: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Para: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **A sucedido algo ¿No es así? ¿Tiene que ver con Asahi-san?**

 **De: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Para: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Espera ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **De: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Para: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Me di cuenta solo, con solo verlos, como actuaban para evitarse de forma "normal" no les era de mucha ayuda, parecían títeres**

 **De: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Para: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Dios… que vergüenza… pues bueno… nos hemos distanciado y de mi parte prefiero no verlo o estar cerca de el**

 **De: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Para: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **¿Tan grave es?**

 **De: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Para: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Bueno… más o menos… me dijo que él ya estaba al tanto de lo que me estaba pasando, de lo de estar "enfermo", además de decirme que también sabe de Suga-san, en resumen, él ya sabe que yo y Suga-san tenemos lo mismo**

 **De: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Para: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Bueno, si fuera tú, no iría o lo evitaría lo que más pudiera, así que te apoyo si no quieres ir**

 **De: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Para: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Hahahaha gracias! Pero no es solo por eso… hay algo más… él se me confeso y… no sé cómo reaccionar a eso…**

 **De: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Para: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Heee… asique mis sospechas son ciertas, ustedes dos se gustan… bueno, no soy muy bueno dando consejos de este tipo, solo tú mismo puedes encontrar la respuesta o… lo que sea, eso depende netamente de ti**

 **De: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Para: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **No me digas que también fuimos muy obvios… maldición… soy muy malo ocultando cosas…**

 **De: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Para: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Hahahaha claro que sí, son pésimos, sobre todo Asahi-san, bien hablamos después, tengo visitas**

 **De: Nishinoya Yuu**

 **Para: Tsukishima Kei**

 **Asunto: Ninguno**

 **Está bien, hablamos**

Guardando su móvil en la chaqueta color café leche, se dirige a la puerta principal de su hogar, para así darle paso a su invitado no tan invitado dentro de su casa.

\- ¿Puedes cambiar por lo menos un poco esa cara de desagrado que me pones cada vez que me vez? - Estaba más que claro que no solo su visita no era recibida, si no que en la vida del chico Megane también.

-Es la única que tengo para ti _"Rey"_ \- Ignorando por completo su cara de enojo le indica a que lo siga por las escaleras llegando a su habitación.

-Como habíamos acordado, cuando termines de hacer la búsqueda nuestro trato se acaba ¿Entendido? - Sin perder el tiempo abre su computador portátil y el programa, que lamentablemente hackeo para que el actual armador del Karasuno, mostrando así parte del trato- Bien, como te dije, este programa es muy delicado, si comienzas a divagar en el este lanzara una alerta mostrando en pantalla nuestra ubicación actual y el dueño de este computador, que malditamente soy yo, si eso llegara a pasar nos meteremos en un gran problema, sobre todo yo, así que escúchame bien, busca solo la información necesaria, tienes hasta las ocho para investigar, si quieres descargar algún documento o ficha me tienes que decir – Más que estar molesto con el número nueve, estaba realmente preocupado por lo que podría pasar si se llegase a activar la alerta, no solo ellos dos se iban a meter en un gran lío, si no que su padre también, ya que el programa que hakeo está cien por ciento relacionado con el gobierno no solo del país, si no que de todo el mundo, pero lo peor es que la cuenta que tuvo que utilizar para su convenio fue el de su propio padre.

Los minutos pasaban en el reloj de pared que tenía Tsukki en su habitación, dando lentamente paso a las horas que de a poco dio paso al atardecer, la hora establecida estaba por llegar, la tensión de ambos chicos se podía percibir a simple vista, a pesar de las casi seis horas de búsqueda, Kageyama aún no encontraba lo que necesitaba, totalmente frustrado se estaba dando por vencido, hasta que por cosas del destino encontró la ficha que tanto anhelaba encontrar y sobre todo leer. Lentamente comenzó con su lectura mental, intentando lo que más podía, retener toda la información que salía en ella, cuando termino con su cometido su propia mente no daba lógica o realidad alguna de lo que acababa de leer.

-Esto… no puede estar pasando… Hinata… Hinata no puede ser… Esto no puede ser verdad- Alterado por la total comprensión de su lectura, se para de su asiento y comenzando con una caminata sin forma dentro de la habitación.

Kei con solo ver su actitud entendió que lo que encontró el chico peli negro lo perturbo profundamente. Con curiosidad se acerca a su propio computador y sentándose en la silla comenzó la lectura que anteriormente había sido leída por Tobio, al terminar de leer la última palabra con rapidez busca la mirada del chico "Rey" buscando una total confirmación de lo que había leído era cierto y no un mal entendido.

-Tú y Hinata... ustedes… m-mierda…- _"Que diablos… acabo de hacer"_

 **Ficha n99823**

 **Nombre: Sying Liang**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Fecha de nacimiento: 21 de Junio, año 1997**

 **Nacionalidad: Chino**

 **Lugar de nacimiento: Desconocido**

 **Rama familiar: Clan Liang**

 **Antecedentes a reemplazar**

 **Nombre: Hinata Shoyo**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Fecha de nacimiento: 13 de octubre, año 1997**

 **Nacionalidad: japonés**

 **Lugar de nacimiento: Prefectura Miyagi**

 **Rama familiar: Campesinos**

 **Caleido ha aprobado en su totalidad el cuidado y protección de Sying Liang por ser el único descendiente del Clan Liang, además de ser el único sangre pura en el mundo y por su particular tipo de sangre que ha perdurado en el tiempo y sus grandes beneficios, por la petición de ambos padres se les declara actualmente como fallecidos en un accidente automovilístico. Por los antecedentes de la rama familiar Liang se le otorga un cuidado del cien por cierto, por ende, se le deja a su cuidado a la detective Suzuki Nanami y al detective Hinata Shiro y a la vez como sus padres adoptivos, ambos aceptan el acuerdo de, proteger y cuidar en todo ámbito al único descendiente del Clan Liang arriesgando sus propias vidas. Por último se tendrá en vigilancia a tres clanes con antecedentes de asesinar a este linaje, que estarán al cargo de los detectives y espías de clase A del gobierno, Sakai Yuna y a Kageyama Seiichi, padres de sangre de su único hijo Kageyama Tobio.**

* * *

POR DIOSSSSSSSSSSSSS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.! LA VERDAD DE SUGAWARA!


	13. Desde lo mas profundo

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenecen ni mucho menos sus personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Desde lo más profundo.**

El recorrido desde su casa hasta el lugar donde estaba Taro-san fue agotador y a la vez desesperante, miles de preguntas se le venían a la cabeza, pero a la vez miles de suposiciones se le venían a la mente perturbándolo en el viaje hasta que llego al edificio.

-Tienes que estar tranquilo, pase lo que pase nosotros estaremos aquí- Decía Takeda-sensei en forma de aliento para el número dos.

-Suga… no te preocupes, estaremos aquí- Con solo ver la actitud rígida del antiguo armador titular del equipo pudo concluir que esta sería un momento más que difícil.

-Gracias… bien… iré adentro… nos vemos- Al terminar su despedida, comenzó con el recorrido que lo llevaría a un antes y un después de su vida, que lamentablemente, sería un día catastrófico.

Sugawara al entrar por las puertas de cristal del edificio, se encontró con los abogados que siempre acompañaban a su madre en ciertas ocasiones, ellos le explicaron más o menos como sería el procedimiento, en la cual, dentro del cuarto asignado estarían ellos seis, más tres oficiales y un abogado de Taro-san, como decía la carta, todo lo que ese señor le dijese sería totalmente cierto. Al término de la explicación su pulso se aceleró a mil por horas, si antes estaba tenso ahora estaba peor, sus piernas y manos le temblaban, pero sabía que todo esto era por una muy buena razón. Los pasillos del edificio eran larguísimos y silenciosos, cosa que le llamo mucho la atención, estuvieron caminando y subiendo escaleras por lo menos diez minutos, hasta que llegaron a la habitación 519, al entrar vio que ésta era enorme y de color blanco, dentro ya se encontraban las cuatro personas mencionadas anteriormente, con la diferencia de que el señor misterioso estaba encapuchado. Todos los presentes se acomodaron en la habitación sentándose en las sillas pegadas a las paredes a excepción de Suga y Taro que se sentaron frente a frente en una mesa lo suficientemente espaciosa para no tener contacto físico.

-Como ya todos saben la reunión fue autorizada por la señorita Natasha Mori, madre de Sugawara Koshi y por el juez supremo, se le pedirá a ambas partes el comportamiento y lenguaje adecuado, por último, la reunión solo constara de sesenta minutos en la cual se debe aprovechar adecuadamente, entonces, yo el abogado encargado doy comienzo a esta reunión- Al terminar el encargado, con cuidado se acerca a Taro-san y le quita la capucha, dando así la clara visión de éste y a la vez ver por primera vez después de tanto tiempo a su hijo.

Koshi al ver la cara del señor que lo había salvado en el hospital, su propio rostro comenzó a mostrar señales de total sorpresa, confusión y tristeza, estaba más que claro, la persona que estaba al frente de él lo conocía mejor que nadie, que compartió su vida con él hasta una cierta cantidad de años, ya no habían más dudas ni suposiciones, la verdad solo estaba a la vista – Papá…-

* * *

-¿Cómo te has sentido?- Aun seguía preocupado cuando Hinata cayó al hospital, afortunadamente no fue nada grave, pero no se le salía de la cabeza que algo muy raro estaba pasándole.

-¿A qué te refieres?- No era ningún tonto, sabia a que se refería la pregunta, pero entre más lo evitaba mejor para él.

-Hinat…- Su frase no pudo avanzar ya que Shoyo lo interrumpo.

-Kageyama, si te refieres a lo que me paso ya estoy mucho mejor, me has visto, no he tenido nada extraño desde entonces- Para darle más seguridad a sus palabras le da una gran sonrisa al armador actual asiendo que este se sonroje levemente.

-Está bien, te creo…- aunque sus palabras lo convencieron aun sentía que había algo mas- Por cierto… hay algo de lo que te quería preguntar…- Con lo dicho ambos pararon casi en medio de la cuadra en la que estaban, Hinata no dijo nada, solo lo miraba con atención esperando a que su ahora _"amigo"_ terminara de hablar- Te acuerdas… aquella vez que Nishinoya-sempai desapareció y después yo fui a tu habitación y… bueno ya sabes, cuando estábamos en la ducha y tu padre nos interrumpió…- Le daba un poco de vergüenza relatar esa parte y más si ya no eran nada íntimo, Shoyo simplemente asintió como si nada- Bueno… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron? Sobre tu adopción…- _"Que incomodo…"_

-Sobre eso… bueno, me contaron la verdad… - No era algo que se le apetecía hablar en ese instante pero fue un tema pendiente después de lo que paso ese día- Después de que terminamos de ducharnos… y yo bajara a hablar con ellos… - Su mente se detuvo un momento y busco las palabras suficientes para relatar todo- Me contaron que en realidad yo caí en un orfanato porque mis padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico en China, solo tenía unos meses cuando eso paso, por eso no me acuerdo de nada, también me dijeron que no sabían mi nacionalidad y lugar de nacimiento, el orfanato nunca les explico cómo es que yo termine en Japón, eso es todo lo que me dijeron- Al ver la cara de asombro de Tobio le perturbo un poco y por alguna extraña razón miedo también.

-Así que… wow… se puede decir que eres una persona… perdida en el mundo… - _"Se están ahogando en el mismo baso…"_

-Si… se puede decir que sí, pero sabes, de algún modo estoy contento de saber que al final no fui abandonado hahahaha, ya no me siento tan… poca cosa- Desde el primer relato de su verdadero origen que se comenzó a sentir así y al saber la _"supuesta"_ verdad se sentía más aliviado.

-No digas eso nunca más, tu eres mucho, sin importa lo haya pasado o lo que te dicen los demás tú vales mucho, no solo porque hay gente que te quiere, si no que el ya estar vivo vales- Fue inevitable no decirle eso y como no, era su ex pareja y ver que dijera algo así hacia su persona lo lastimaba.

-Aaaawwww hahaha muchas gracias ¡Tobio-chan!- Se sentía feliz por lo que había dicho, pero aun sentía ese desagradable pesar en el pecho que lo hacía sentir menos en gran parte del tiempo.

Sin demora Hinata se subió a su bicicleta y partió sin decirle adiós a su acompañante y este quedándose con sus palabras de insultos en su boca. El camino a su casa se le hacía cada vez más lejos, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario, pero ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma? Bueno, estaba claro, después de leer la verdad de Hinata y la verdad de ambas familias se propuso así mismo ayudar a aquella persona que no solo seguía siendo importante para él, sino que también ayudarlo a sacarse esa venda que tenía en sus ojos por ya un largo tiempo. Cuando llego a casa saludo a sus padres y como de costumbre compartió un resto de tarde con ellos, hasta que llegó la hora de hablar.

-Madre, Padre, les tengo que pedir su autorización para el campamento de entrenamiento en Tokyo, el plazo es hasta pasado mañana- Sus padres sin dar un pero a lo que decía, fue en busca de los papeles que le había entrega Takeda-sensei hace un par de días atrás, cuando los papeles estuvieron firmados continuo con algo que cambiaría su propia vida- Ahora… que estamos los tres… hay algo que quiero que me contesten y espero que sean lo suficientemente honestos- Yuna y Seiichi se miraban asombrados, ya que era la primera vez que su propio hijo los enfrentaba de esa forma y más si su rostro mostraba total seriedad, pero ese asombro se les fue al instante de ver la ficha que Tobio tiro en la meza de la cocina- Me pueden decir… ¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?!-

* * *

Estaba cansado y molesto, lo único que quería era bajarse del auto e irse a una cama, acostarse en ella y dormir todo lo que podía, no tenía ganas de nada y mucho menos ver y hablar al conductor del coche, por culpa de él tuvo que forzarse a hacer algo que no quería o mejor dicho, ser obligado a algo que era su única salida.

-Seguir enojado no servirá de nada, lo sabes- Sentía pesar sobre la actitud de su paciente, su actitud cambio totalmente cuando tomó la decisión de vivir con él, se volvió una persona fría, cortante y distante.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del mayor, Akiteru se dio cuenta que no solo el sector en el que estaban era de clase alta, la casa del siquiatra era inmensa con una arquitectura moderna y además se veía acogedora. Al entrar a la casa se asombró por el tipo de decoración que tenía esta, adornos antiguos y finos, un color en las paredes muy relajante y que además hacia juego con la decoración, un sillón grande color azabache, lámparas colgantes, un par de cuadros con temática de paisajes, muebles antiguos con toques modernos y por ultimo al fondo un gran ventanal, la casa era totalmente iluminada por la luz que poco a poco daba colores de un atardecer muy cálido. Keita solo miraba con atención las expresiones que hacia Aki cada vez que movía su cabeza hacia una dirección de la sala de estar, le sorprendía lo muy tranquilo que se veía y a la vez muy sereno. A los minutos el dueño de casa lo guio a la habitación que lo acogería por un largo tiempo.

-Esta será tu habitación, al lado está el baño, mi habitación está arriba y la biblioteca también-Explicaba Keita mientras su huésped observaba la habitación detenidamente -Siéntete libre de estar aquí- Al decir lo último iba a salir de la habitación, pero un pequeño susurro lo detuvo.

-Turquesa…- Además de ver que no solo la casa era acogedora, si no su _"habitación"_ también, le llamo y sorprendió mucho al ver su color favorito en la decoración del cuarto.

-Como prácticamente te obligue a venir aquí… era lo mínimo que podía hacer- Y qué decir de lo delicado que fue en escoger esa decoración.

-Gracias…- _"¿Así es como se siente… cuando hacen algo por ti…?"_

* * *

Estaba harto, era la tercera vez que le decía a sus padres que necesitaba con urgencia que firmaran esos papeles, pero ni caso había, no lo escuchaban o lo ignoraban, tenía que obtener las firmas de ambos sea como sea y esta era su última oportunidad.

-Por favor, necesito que me firmen estos papeles, son urgentes- Pero como había pasado anteriormente, ninguno le miro a pesar de estar los tres sentados en la meza cenando.

-Mamá…- Solo obtuvo su mirada fugaz, pero nada más que eso.

-Papá…- De él no recibió absolutamente nada.

Totalmente derrotado se para de forma silenciosa y se va de casa en plena noche, el ambiente estaba húmedo y helado, era el típico ambiente que se formaba después de llover, las calles estaban vacías, varias casas de su sector ya tenían las luces apagadas, el hielo lo estaba comenzando a clavar en la piel, había salido muy desabrigado, pero no le importo, solo quería caminar lejos de su casa y olvidarse de que en algún momento ellos eran sus padres. Los minutos pasaban marcando más allá de la una de la madrugada, Nishinoya descansaba bajo un paradero, tiritaba como nunca lo había echo, sus labios marcaban un color morado, su piel pálida como un papel y respiración entrecortada, se reusaba a volver, inclusive no sabía dónde estaba, además no tenía con quien contactar, había salido sin móvil y mucho menos con sus llaves, estaba condenado a pasar en la calle hasta que escucho a alguien que le hablaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí…?- No daba crédito a las condiciones que había encontrado al libero- Hey…- Asustada toma su móvil y busca rápidamente un número.

 **De: Shimizu Kyoko**

 **Para: Asahi Azumane**

 **Asunto: URGENTE**

 **Asahi! Vuelve a la esquina y dobla hacia la derecha y corre lo mas rápido que puedas! Estoy con Nishinoya se encuentra mal!**

Al terminar de mandar el mensaje pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos, Azumane apareció en el lugar y con solo ver el estado de Yuu su paciencia se acabó. Frustrado se quita su gran abrigo y envuelve el cuerpo más pequeño en el, Shimizu intentaba calmarlo, ya que estaba muy alterado y hacia sus actos más bruscos de lo normal afectando al pequeño libero, el As estaba decidido en tomar un taxi e ir al hospital, pero la manager lo convenció en llevarlo a su casa que estaba a unas cuadras y que lo examinara su vecino que era médico. Yuu tenía todos sus sentidos adormilados, por más que intentara ponerle atención a los sonidos que escuchaba no podía identificarlos y lo mismo con ver, solo veía sombras intranquilas, decidió no insistir y descansar.

De a poco su cuerpo se sentía mejor, más cálido, ya no se sentía entumecido, al abrir sus ojos sintió como una luz proveniente de algún lado de la habitación le molestaba, dejándolo casi sin visión por el momento, pero al acostumbrarse a ello vio a Asahi sentado en la orilla de la cama con ambos codos sobre sus piernas y ambas manos en su rostro, cuando lo intento llamar este se voltea, mostrando en su rostro un total desprecio así su persona, no entendía por qué lo miraba de esa forma, lo lastimaba, hasta que al sentarse y ver su propio cuerpo desnudo lo entendía, Nishinoya Yuu era una persona corrompida y su principal testigo era su propio cuerpo marcado por el pasado. Con furia comienza a llorar lo más fuerte que podía, poco a poco las sombras que había visto anteriormente se comienzan a mostrar, dando paso a muchos rostros conocidos, ¿Su única acción?, apuntarle con el dedo, declarando que el culpable de lo había ocurrido en ese tiempo era el mismo. _"¿Porque…? ¿Por qué me hacen esto…? Yo no les hice nada…"_

 ** _-"¡Despierta!, ¡Tienes que despertar! ¡Nishinoya!"-_**

* * *

 **De: Kotaro Bokuto**

 **Para: Tetsuro Kuroo**

 **Asunto: ¡Vacaciones!**

 **¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Al fin terminaron las clases y los exámenes! ¡¿No estas feliz!? ¡Solo dos días y nos podremos ver las caras gato tonto! ¡Esta vez ganare! Lo mejor de todo es que… ¡Akaashi podrá ir! ¡¿Lo puedes creer?! ¡Esto es lo mejor! ¡Bien hablamos!**

-Energético como siempre… hasta para escribir… pobre Akaashi, no sé cómo es que lo hace para soportar sus demandas, solo dos días… me pregunto… si ocurrirá algo interesante este año… -

* * *

PROXIMO CAPITULOOOOOOOOOO LOS CAMINOS SE TERMINARAN DE CRUZAR AL FIN!


End file.
